Just Normal Vampire Life
by littlemissoutofmyway
Summary: Rose stops the blond from taking Dimitri. This is there life from that point on. Very funny. M scenes will be marked. What crazy things will Rose and the gang get into? And what about babies, a new girlfriend, and queens... All will be revealed!
1. Your having sex with a 24 year old man!

HI!

This is my first story! Ya I'v been thinking about this for a long time! M MOMENTS WILL BE LABLED. Yes RXD story. I love adrian but sorry no... not for Rose. But maybe someone else. *Cue dramatic music* Cough, Foreshadowing, Cough, Cough... Sorry I choked on my spit. HEY don't look at me like that. Enough of my rambling.

Hope you like the story!

_-Adrian (yes I konw I have the same name as Adrian Ivashkov, its weird)_

P.S. I DO NOT OWN VA, EVEN DIMITRI AND ADRIAN! THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD DOES!

P.S.S. JUST CAUSE SHE OWNES IT DOESNT MEAN I DONT WANT DIMITRI OR ADRIAN!

P.S.S.S. JUST BECAUSE ROSE DOESNT BELONG WITH ADRIAN DOESNT MEAN I DONT THINK HE ISNT DELICIOUS... HE IS!

P.S.S.S.S. ITALICS MEANS THAT ROSE AND LISSA ARE TALKING THROUGH THE BOND! (OR ROSE IS HAVING A DREAM)

P.S.S.S.S.S. THERES A LEMON IN THIS CH.!

P.S.S.S.S.S.S. JUST READ!

* * *

CHAPTER 1 ROSE P.O.V.

_beep... beep... beeep... beep..._

UHHH... What the hell is that. Wait.

I opened my eyes to find myself in one of the rooms of the infirmary. I was sitting in a plastic chair next to a bed. The beeping was a heart monitor connected to none other than my love, Dimitri Belikov. As I laced my fingers through his the memory of the attack came back to me.

_Flashback..._

_ I stared. The blond Strigoi . The one who had spoken to me in battle._

_ He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength , and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

_ I heard another scream- this time, my own._

_ My mother started to double back towards the fallen, but then five more Strigoi appeared. It was chaos. I couldn't see Dimitri anymore; I couldn't see what happened to him. Indecision flashed in my mother's features as she tried to decide to flee or fight, and then, regret all over her face, kept running towards the exit. Meanwhile I was trying to run back inside, but someone was stopping me. It was Stan. _

_ "What are you doing Rose? More are coming." _

_ Didn't he understand? Dimitri was in there. I had to get to Dimitri._

_ I pushed Stan to the ground and ran back to Dimitri, passing my mother and Alberta on the way._

_ "ROSE!" My mother screamed. I couldn't think about her right now, my only thoughts were "get to Dimitri!" I finally reached them. The blond was on top of Dimitri, who looked pretty bad. I shoved my stake into the blond's back. He let out a blood curling scream and fell to the ground. _

_ "Roza..." Dimitri mumbled with a lazy grin on his face. Shit... He was really high off the endorphins. _

_ I looked around for help and noticed that the others had followed me back into the cave. I watched Alberta finish off the last Strigoi as Yuri and Stan came to help me with Dimitri. _

_ We all ran to the exit of the cave. The sun was about fifteen minutes from setting. We were going to make it! _

_ We finally made it through the wards and I collapsed onto the grass. The guardians brought the wounded, including Dimitri, to the infirmary. I was just going to take a few minutes to rest before going to Dimitri._

_ I closed my eyes. I had saved Dimitri. He was ok and so was I._

_End Flashback..._

"Roza... ROZA!" Dimitri said in that super sexy accent... _Dimitri? _Wait he's awake? I flung myself into his arms. Tears started to trickle down my face. His arms snaked around me pulling me into the bed with him. He buried his face into my hair and breathed deep.

"I missed you... so, so much." I mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled me into his lap so that I could straddle him. Dimitri pressed me to himself so that our lips could meet. I felt him flinch. He wasn't fully healed, I remembered. Dimitri had broken two ribs and lost a lot of blood, not to mention his whole body was covered in bruises.

I pulled away from him, trying not to hurt him, and sat down in my chair. He pouted. I laughed at his expression. Awww... Dimitri don't pout at me your still hurt."

"But I miss you Rosie, I need to be touching you!" He wined, reaching for me. I smiled and hoped onto the bed with him.

"Fine, fine." I said. "And Rosie, really?" He just shrugged and attacked my lips. I couldn't pull away. There was so much passion in the kiss that I was surprised we didn't light the room on fire. He pulled me back on his lap but this time he didn't pull me against himself as hard. His hands roamed my body before finally resting on my butt. He smacked it lightly before grabbing it. I giggled lightly into his mouth and pushed myself down on the bulge that was growing in his pants. He pulled away and growled before covering my neck with open-mouth kissed. I pulled his mouth back up to mine and force his mouth open with my tongue. Our tongues started to fight for dominance When I heard a quiet gasp.

We jumped apart and turned to the door. Lissa and Christian stood in the doorway. I mix of expressions went across her face at once shock, confusion, happiness, anger, and finally sadness.

_Rose... Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends. Don't you trust me?_

_ "Liss... of course I trust you!"_

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't if some random person were to overhear, I would have been expelled and Dimitri would have been fried. Believe me Liss I wanted to tell you the moment I fell for him."

She looked at me for a few seconds before letting out an ear piercing scream. I didn't know if that was good or bad until she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She kept squealing and jumping up and down. I started to jump and squeal with her.

"Rose is in LOVE, Rose is in L O V E!" She sang. I shushed her to try and make her be quite, she just smiled like the cheshire cat.

_ "So wait have you guys... ya no... done 'it'" She giggled. _I slightly nodded my head at her. "YOUR HAVING SEX WITH A TWENTY-FOUR YEAR OLD MAN!" She screamed. Man she is going to loose her voice.

"Ummm... Liss maybe we can talk about that later." I said turning bright red. She let out another squeal.

"Ok, ok, ok... I want all the details!"

"So, you and Belikov, eh Rose. Isn't that kinda kinky, being with your teacher and all?" Christian said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up perv." I said to Christian. "So Liss, why'd you come here anyway?" I asked Lissa.

"Oh, right." she said, making her way over to Dimitri. She placed her hand over Dimitri's chest. I felt the usual hot, cold, then hot again sensation that happens when Lissa heals someone. She took her hand from his chest. "There, your all good." She said with a smile.

"Thank you princess." Dimitri said.

"Please, call me Lissa were are like family now!" She said hugging him. He was surprised at fist then hugged her back. They pulled away and Lissa added darkly "Oh, and if you ever hurt her, I will find a way to hurt you."

"And I'll help!" Christian added.

"Awww, Sparky your so motherly!" I cooed. Everyone laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me. I just gave him a cheeky smile. Just then Dr. Olendzki walked into the room. She looked surprised to see Dimitri awake.

"Oh, Guardian Belikov, you look better!" She said.

"Lissa healed them." I said popping the gum that I remembered I had in my mouth.

"Right, well then you can go... Just make sure you get a lot of rest and no physical activity!" She said, pushing up her glasses and looking over her notes.

"Wait no physical activity at all!" I asked with wide eyes. No physical activity means no sex. No sex means unhappy Rose and Dimitri. DAMN. I looked around and noticed everyone else, except Dr. Olendzki, knew what I meant. Dimitri looked pale. He realized that sex was a physical activity. Lissa and Christian were trying to contain their giggles.

"And if someone could keep an eye on you for the next week that would be great." Dr. Olendzki said oblivious to Lissa and Christians chuckles.

My hand shot up. "I will watch him!" I shouted a little to loud. That just make Christian laugh harder. I glared my meanest glare at him. He shut up immediately.

"Alright," Dr. Olendzki said. Still oblivious. "Everything seems in order, come back if you start to have any problems." And with that she left.

"Well we will leave you two love birds alone." Lissa said with a smirk. She has been spending way to much time with christian! "I will see you at five o'clock, Rose."

They both walked out the door, leaving me with Dimitri. Once the door clicked close Dimitri and I were all over each other. Our lips met and Dimitri started to walk me backwards toward the wall. Once I hit the wall his hand trailed down from my hair, down my neck, over one of my breast, across my stomach, down my thigh, to my calf, Where he hitched it up on his hip. I rapped my other leg around his hip. Dimitri brought his hands back to my stomach and reached under my shirt, tracing the waist band of my yoga pants.

I broke the kiss off and gasped, "We can't do this here!"

"Yes we can..." He mumbled against the skin over my collar bone. He started to kiss back up my neck. When her reached my chin he whispered "Besides... I need to be inside you too much to let you go." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _I need to be inside you._ Like that my control vanished. I was so turned on. He lightly bit my jugular. I moaned really loud.

Suddenly I was back on two feet with Dimitri pulling me out of the door. He looked ready to take off in a full on sprint. We were speed walking in the direction of the novice dorms. We made our way up to my room on the third floor.

***QUE M SCENE HERE... SCROLL TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU DESIRE TO SKIP***

I fumbled with the key as I tried to get in the dorm. Once it finally opened Dimitri pulled me inside. He pushed me back into the door, not even trying to get to the bed. That's my man. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went to the hem of his shirt. Our lips met in animal passion. His tongue pushed its way in my mouth exploring every inch. I moaned, sending vibrations into his mouth. I quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He growled at the interruption of our kiss before going back to my lips. He pulled my shirt off revealing my black satin bra. he licked his lips as he put sensual kisses down my neck. I unwrapped my legs from his waist so he could pull my pants down. he traced his way down my stomach until he reached the top of my yoga pants. He grabbed the fabric and yanked them down my legs. His hands went to my butt, rubbing there, then continuing there journey up my back until he reached my bra. Dimitri unhooked it so that it fell to the ground with the rest of my clothes. He looked down at my almost naked form. "Beautiful..." He murmured. He kissed my left breast lightly. I moaned and pushed him closer to my chest. He kissed his way over to the nipple, once there he placed his whole mouth over it.

"Oh god Dimitri!" I screamed. "I need you... now!" I undid the buckle on his jeans and popped the button. Slowly I unzipped it and pulled his jeans down to his ankles. I rubbed his huge manhood through his black boxers. Dimitri groaned and hooked his thumbs in my lacy undies. He pulled them down my legs, quickly. He spread my legs a little before putting his fingers in my wet folds. I moaned and pushing his boxers down, letting his dick spring free. He was HUGE! I am still surprised that he can fit in me. I giggled a little. Dimitri looked at me with a confused expression. "Well it's just that you are so huge and I am so small. I just don't understand how you can fit!" Dimitri laughed.

"Guardian's Secret." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned again before he turned me around so that I was facing the wall. He spread my legs apart and plunged into me.

"Ahhh... O god Dimitri!" I screamed as he pushed into me. He yelled something in Russian before pulling out and pushing back into me. We continued like that until I felt my walls clench around his dick. "O god baby I'm gonna cum!" When I said that he picked up the pace.

"Come on Roza, baby, cum for me. I want to feel your juices all over my dick!" He whispered in a husky voice. I screamed when my orgasm hit. I few seconds later I felt him shudder inside me as he released. Dimitri pulled out of me slowly.

*** OK, YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW M SCENE IS OVER!***

He turned me around so i was facing him. He looked at me in a loving way before wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his face in my hair. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Comrade." I mumbled as I pressed my face into his chest. Dimitri picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. He lied me down and then got in next to me. Dimitri lied on his back and I curled up to his side while he put his arm around me. We both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

OK, first chapter down. It was a little boring so I tried to spice it up! Chapters will get more exciting as they go. I have some really fun things planed for the gang. Chapters will be written in different P.O.V. I might be able to upload another chapter today if i start typing so I should probably shut up... right. ok BIBI!

-Adri


	2. ROSIES' DATING BELIKOV

OK! Here it is CHAPTER 2! Ya two chapters in one day. I rock I know it. Ok going to shut up now its the ADD thats kicking in! LOL!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWNE VAMPIRE ACADEMY, RICHELLE MEAD DOES! BUT I WILL SUCEED IN KIDNAPPING ADRIAN AND DIMITRI SO HAHAH!

P.S. IF YOU COULD HELP ME THAT WOULD BE GREAT!

P.S.S. IF YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK FOR THE FEW WEEKS THERE MAKING A VAMPIRE ACADEMY MOVIE! *EXCITEDLY JUMP UP AND DOWN LIKE TWILIGHT FAN GIRL MEETING R-PATTZ! HEHE

Love yall

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 2 ROSE P.O.V.

"_ROSIE... ROSIE... ROSIE... ROSIE... ROSIE...!" _

What. The. Hell!

"_WAKE UP, ITS FIVE O'CLOCK!"_ Lissa yelled in my head. I gasped and sat up in bed. Dimitri was next to me. he grumbled and tried to pull me back down with him._ "I will at your room _**(Pic. on profile!)**_ in three minutes!" _She told me.

"Shit."

"Uhh... Roza. Just come back to bed." Dimitri groaned, falling back to sleep. I slapped him. That woke him up. He shot up in bed and narrowed his eyes at me. "Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Well unless you want Lissa to see your man parts I suggest you put something on." I told him. I got up to go grab some panties. As I got up Dimitri smacked my ass. I turned and glared at him. He just shrugged and smirked at me. I looked around the room and found none of my under garments. "Dimitri, were are my panties?" I asked him.

"No idea." He said. I could tell he was lying but I let it go for a moment cause Lissa would be here in a minute. I went into my drawers and grabbed a thong and slide it on then I grabbed a shirt and put it on. Dimitri was in his boxers and sweatpants looking godly as ever.

"Nock... Nock... Nock...!"

I ran to the door and opened it up. Lissa was standing there with a smirk on her face. "Did you have a nice little _rest_, Rose?" She asked, making her way into the room.

"Yes actually, it was very relaxing." I said.

"Oh really. Than why did I get pulled into your head while you were doing a very explicit activity?"

Shit. She was in my head. WAIT. She was in my head! "Oh My Gawd! Liss you were in my head! That's amazing. Can you hear what I am thinking now?" I asked. She focused and closed her eyes. I few seconds later she opened her eyes.

"Ya I can!"

"Wow how is this possible? I don't know. I am sure Adrian knows something about it." She said suspiciously.

"Rose, I got to go. I have to shower and stuff. I leave you to you girl talk" Dimitri said, standing up and putting his shirt on, giving me a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you later, Bye Lissa."

"Bye Babe!" I said.

"Bye bye!" Lissa said.

Dimitri walked out the door, shutting it behind him. "Aww... You guys are such a cute couple! So tell me the whole story." She said, walking over to the bed. She apparently remembered the "activities" Dimitri and I did on that bed and went to the couch instead.

I launched into my story. Telling her about the lust charm, the heated training sessions, Tasha, and the cabin. She listened intently not interupting once. Finally I told her how we both couldn't protect her.

She instantly felt bad. "Don't feel bad, Liss. It's just the way things are. He is just going to get reassigned to someone and we will see each other on brakes."

"No thats not fair. Wait. I got it. Why doesn't he just guard Christian? I mean he needs a guardian and we will always be together! It's perfact!" I thought about it. That could work.

"Liss that would be great!" We talked a little longer before heading out to the dinning hall.

"Oh that reminds me!" She said. "We are going shopping tomorrow for your birthday, graduation, and prom!" She said excitedly. My Birthday. Oh my god! MY BIRTHDAY! I squealed.

"Liss my birthday is in a week!"

"I know, I need to start planning your birthday!" Lissa said. I nodded. We walked through the food line then made our way to our usual table. Eddie, Mia (Who moved back for graduation), Christian, Adrian, and another girl I didn't reconize. Lissa and I sat down.

"Sup everybody and new girl." I said casually. Lissa elbowed me. 'What" I whispered.

"Hi, I'm Lissa. And she's Rose. Are you new here?" Lissa asked the girl. She was about five foot ten, moroi, and pretty thin. She had straight, dirty blond hair that went down to about her bust and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue cardigan with with skinny jeans and white flip flops. She had some cute jewelry, Gucci sunglasses on her head, and a Chanel purse to dress up her outfit. **(Pic. on profile!)**

"Hey, I'm Juliette Badica." She said in a calm voice. She actually seemed nice.

"And were dating!" Adrian added quietly. Lissa and I looked at each other and started to squeal.

"How long has this been going on!" Lissa asked.

"Well the day after the attack I had to go to court for a day, some meeting in the Ivashkov family. Anyway, our meeting finished early and I was going to the landing strip when I saw my old friend. Juliette was hainging out with him and some other people. And there you have it!" Adrian said.

"Does this mean you will stop harassing me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Do you mean harassing-harassing or sexually-harassing?" Adrian asked, raising one eyebrow.

Juliette punched him in the side. "Way to go!" I fist pounded Juliette. "Ha. your whipped!" I laughed at Adrian.

"Whatever..." He mumbled, rubbing his side. Everyone talked and joked for a while until dinner was over.

"Ok, everybody knows the plan for tonight. We leave at 11 pm (am for humans). Don't be late... Rose." Lissa said.

"Why does everyone always look at me!" I asked. "Besides, Dimitri will wake me up..." I mumbled.

"Ahh... so everyone knows about your cradle robber." Adrian said, amused.

"Now they do, Fuck-tard!" I yelled. Everyone burst out laughing. Eddie, Mia, and Juliette looked confused.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Eddie asked.

"Oh Rose is dating Belikov." Adrian said casually. Eddie and Mia's jaws dropped.

"Wait... Guardian Belikov... Uhhh... Rose... Couple?" Mia stuttered. A put my hand over her mouth.

"Yes... Now you will have to excuse me I have to get some sleep since we will be up all night." With that I left. I made my way up to my room and into the bathroom for a shower. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Alright Ch. 2 Done. I will get Ch. 3 up today, I promise. Pics on Profile! Check them out. Plus I have all the characters on there too. Check it out!

-Adri


	3. Shopping! Like OMG!

Time to go shopping! YA YA! Writing during the week will be hard because I have Health summer school form 8-1:30 then volleyball practice from 2:30-4:30 then basketball games from 8-9. I will try to UD a lot this weekend and maybe twice during the week. Thanks,

Adri

P.S. Everything belongs to Richelle except Juliette, and maybe more to come! Hint... Hint!

* * *

CHAPTER 3 ROSE P.O.V.

_nock... nock... nock_

_ I_ groaned and threw the pillow over my head.

nock... nock... nock-nock...

"Come on Roza I know your in there wake up sleeping beauty." I heard Dimitri say through the door.I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, flinging it open. I hopped into Dimitri's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He rubbed his face into my hair. "Hi Roza" He chuckled.

"I missed you Comrade." I murmured into his chest.

"Rose, we were just together like five hours ago." He joked.

"You don't miss me?" I asked in a sad voice, with a puppy pout.

"Of course I did, Roza." He said kissing me. "But you have to get dresses for shopping!" He squealed in a fake girly voice. He set me down and smacked my ass in the direction of my clothes. "Oh and I like your underwear." He said looking at my ass. I was wearing a little cheeky pair that said _bite me_ on them.

"Bite me." I said in a sex voice.

"I will, but I would rather suck on you in certain places." Dimitri growled, looking down at one of my _body parts. _

I groaned "Dimtri you can't turn me on right before we go shopping, I won't be able to think straight." I said, changing right in front of him.

"I think its you thats turning me on." Dimitri said, watching me change. I looked at myself once in the mirror before we left. I was wearing distressed jean shorts, a black crop top shirt that said evil, and some black Fendi sandals. **(Pic. on profile!)** I sprayed my favorite perfume on and dragged Dimitri out the door.

We all met in Lissa's room **(Pic. on profile!) **everyone was already there. Besides the usual people Alburta, Stan, Celeste, Emil, and three other guardians I didn't know, were coming with us. "Alright lets head out to the cars." Alburta said. We all headed to the parking lot to find two large black Cadillac Esclade with tinted windows. Dimitri was driving my car with me in the passenger seat. Lissa, Christian, and Mia were sitting in the first row and Adrian, Eddie, and Juliette were in the back. All the other guardians were in the other SUV.

"Why can't I drive?" Adrian complained.

"Because, friends don't let friends drive drunk." I said.

"I'm not... drunk." Adrian burped.

"Eddie, search him." I said. We, as guardians, had to learn to search people just in case. Eddie patted him down.

"Hey watch the merchendise!" Adrian slurred.

"Ahhh..." Eddie said finding a bottle of Vodka in his coat's inside pocket. Adrian sighed and Eddie passed the bottle up to me. I grabbed it and chucked it out the window.

"That was good vodka!" Adrian yelped. Everyone laughed. I turned on the radio. I Like It by Enrique Iglesias came on the radio

_Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong _

_But tonight is the night We can really let go_

_ My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone_

_ Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know_

_No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you _

_Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go_

I sang

_Baby I like it The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it Come on and give me some more_

_ Oh yes I like it Screaming like never before _

_Baby I like it I, I, I like it. _

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever _

_Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh I'm trying keep my hands off But you're begging me for more _

_Round round round Give a low low low Let the time time pass 'Cause we're never getting old_

_No one can do it better _

_Turn around I'll give you more Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go_

_Baby I like it The way you move on the floor _

_Baby I like it Come on and give me some more _

_Oh yes I like it Screaming like never before _

_Baby I like it I, I, I like it. _

_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby Just keep on shaking along I won't stop baby, won't stop baby _

_Until you get enough Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

Everyone was singing and after a few more songs we were finally at the mall. We parked in the structor and walked into the mall. Dimitri and Alburta were the near guards along with me and eddie. The rest of the guardians spread out around the mall. Dimitri and I walked hand in hand. Everyone with us knew that we were together so we didn't have to hide. Although Alburta gave us a look that said Your first stop was Nordstroms we tried in everything we could get our hands on.

We scaled the mall, by lunch we had gone through half the mall and had hundreds of bags. Luckily I had Dimitri to carry my bags. Lissa, Mia, and Juliette weren't as lucky. Christian, Eddie and Adrian had ditched us a long time ago to go play video games.

Everyone met in the food court to regroup. I was surprised to see the guys with bags. "Wow you guys shopped!" I said. "I could faint!" I said, putting my hand to my forehead and closing my eyes.

"Shut it _Rosie_, we had to get you a present." Christian said. I frowned when I realized Dimitri hadn't left us, which means he hasn't bought me a present.

"What ever!" We all sat down and ate lunch. After eating Alburta said we only had one hour left. The boys were about to take off again when I said, "Well I guess all we have left is _Victoria's Secret_." They stopped in there tracks.

"Victoria's Secret!" Adrian said excitedly.

"Yup." I popped the P. Everyone followed as we went in. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him into the lingerie department. I began to pull things out and ask Dimitri's opinion on them. "This, or do you like this one, what about this, Ohhh... That one!" I said running around the room. Dimitri just followed me around with a lusty expression, nodding at everything.

We moved to the dressing room were everyone was. We pretty much had a fashion show for our boyfriends. On the last outfit, a cheetah push-up bra and matching underwear, I went over and sat on Dimitri's lap. "You look so fucking sexy Roza..." Dimtri quietly growled in my ear. I giggled and grinded against him, when I realized We had and audience.

"Rose, just because I am letting you two be together doesn't mean you two can go at eachother!" Albuta said in a disapproving tone. "Now if we are all done here lets pay and head back to the Academy." Everyone started making there way out of the dressing room. Lissa was last she gave me a wink as I pulled Dimitri up with me.

"This bras a little hard to get off." I said struggling with the clasp. "Can you help me?" I asked him in an innocent voice. We went into the dressing room and locked the door. He lifted me up against the wall and kissed me fiercely. Thats my man. I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled his shirt off him. He growled at the interuption of his shirt and pressed our lips together again. He unhooked my bra and it fell to the floor. I groaned as he put his large hand over my breast. Just as I was about to unzip his pants, there was a loud nock on the door.

"You guys have one minute to get out of the dressing room before I nock the door down!" I giggled and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. He helped me get dressed, while kissing a lot in between. "I swear to god, you have 30 seconds Belikov!" Dimitri picked out a couple sets of lingerie. Dimitri opened the door and put his shirt back on while Alburta shoved him away.

"She needed help unhooking her bra..." Dimitri joked as he walked out to were the others were while I payed. We all made our way back to the cars and drove back to the Academy. Everyone had fallen asleep, since it was technically night time for us, except Dimitri and I. He drove with one hand and held my hand with his other one. "Go to sleep Roza, we have a long drive back home." Dimitri said. I reclined in my seat and tried to pretend Dimitri's arms were around me.

"I love you, Comrade." I yawned. I thought about the great day I had today. I had gotten a great graduation and prom dress, plus a lot of cute clothes.

As I drifted off I faintly heard Dimitri murmur "I love you too, Roza."

* * *

Awww Cute ending! Did Dimitri get Rose a present! *Cue dramatic music*. Alright time to try and get up another ch.

-Adri


	4. Did you break down the door?

Alright Ch. 4 man I am jamming. Thanks for all the reviews. Make sure you check out my profile for pics. Tell me your ideas for 1. Rose's Birthday 2. Games that they can play on the game night I am planning for them *spoiler* and 3. Good, funny, sexy, juicy dares cause of coarse they will play truth or dare! Review, it makes me happy!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 4 ROSE P.O.V.

After getting back from shopping Dimitri had carried me and my bags back to my room. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed in a blur. I did The same things everyday. Wake up, train, eat, school, eat, school, study, eat, train, shower, sleep repeat.

Dimitri and I haven't had any alone time other that training, were I have to focus for trials in a month and a half. Those trainings were heated, there was a lot of sexual tension between us form the lack of sex. Tuesday we had almost done it against the storage room wall but someone had come into the gym, so we stopped. I think I was having with drawl sex symptoms because I have been thrown up every morning since Monday.

Today was Friday. I woke up sick as usual. I ran into my bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach. I brushed my teeth quickly, washed my face, threw my hair up in a messy pony, and put a little mascara and eyeliner on. I grabbed my make up bag and through it in my gym bag along with my uniform and other accessories. I slid on a blue sports bra and leggings over my underwear. I hopped out of my dorm while trying to put on sneakers. I pulled out my phone and check what time it was as I ran to the the gym. I was seven minutes late.

I ran into the gym in record time and said, "here!" I dropped my bag on the floor and ran over to Dimitri. "Hey Baby!" I pecked him on the lips.

"Morning, Roza." He said. "Wow only six minutes late! I think that's a record." Dimitri joked.

"Shut up!" I said, smacking him on the arm.

"Only 10 laps today, since you ran all the way here." He said with a smirk. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey," He said. "You were going to do twenty!" My jaw dropped. "Come on get to it." He said, turning me around towards the door and smacking my butt. I turned around and looked at him with a sultry look.

"How about we make a deal?" I asked, putting a hand on his biceps and batting my eyelashes.

"No no Roza, you need to focus." He said leading me toward the door.

"Fine." I huffed, walking towards the track. "But of you think your getting any," I said looking over my shoulder at him. "You are sadly mistaken!" I head him laughing faintly as I took off for the track.

After I finished my run and stretches I grabbed some water. As I was drinking I saw a text message on my phone.

** Text from Lissa.**

I opened it.

** Pre b-day party for u Adrian's place 2 nite 6 after dinner! **

I responded back to her.

** Count Dimitri and I in! C ya at breakfast.**

"Hey Comrade, you up for a party tonight?" I asked Dimitri, even thought it wouldn't matter, I would force him to come anyway.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"Nope! Just tell Alberta you have to supervise Adrian because he wants to get really drunk tonight... Or something." I said.

"Fine Roza." He said. Practice continued as usual, Dimitri corrected me on anything I did wrong and explained some stuff to me, I pretended to listen. Finally practice was over.

I went into the dressing room and quickly showered. I quickly dressed in my uniform which consisted of a red and black pleated skirt, a button down shirt, and a tie. I added some heels, knee high socks, and some jewelry to dress up my outfit. Finally I brushed out my hair and applied some makeup **(Pic on profile!)**. I check my reflection before rushing out the door to breakfast.

I was a little late, as usual. I saw all my friends at our table so I quickly get in line for food. I had a sudden craving for chocolate and something salty. I grabbed three chocolate doughnuts, a basket of french fries, and an apple juice and walked to our table. I took a seat in between Lissa and Eddie. "Hey, Rose" Lissa said.

I heard a couple different variations of "Hi Rose" from everyone. They were all in there uniforms except for Adrian. The guys just had to wear black pants, a white button down shirt, and a red and black tie. They also could wear a black blazer with the St. Vladimir's Academy sign on it, but that was optional. Most guys wore their shirts untucked and their ties loose.

All the girls were wearing different variations of the girls uniform. Lissa was wearing the same uniform as me except she had on a sweater, a cross tie instead of a regular one, and nude pumps with no socks **(Pic. on profile!)**. Mia had on a yellow pea coat, a blue headband, red ankle booties, tights, a cross tie, and a charm bracelet **(Pic. on profile!).** Finally, Juliette had nude pumps, a blue cardigan, a cross tie, sunglasses, and a pearl bracelet **(Pic. on profile!)**.

"Ok, so what is the plan for my pre-party tonight?" I asked.

"Um... Probably some truth or dare, I never, and any other good games." Lissa said.

"Beer Pong!" Adrian said, holding up his little alcohol flask. Great he's already drunk. "Oh, oh, oh... and lets take body shots off Rose!" He slurred. Juliette gave him a death stare. He threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "It's ok, babe, she's the birthday girl. I'll give you a real special present on your birthday." She turned red.

"Shut up, Adrian. The only person taking body shots off me is Dimitri, unless I get really drunk." I joked. We talked a little more until breakfast was almost over. "Wait. What should we wear?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" Adrian laughed. I just ignored him. Drunk.

"Comfy clothes, ya no like sweats, shorts, casual clothes." Lissa said. I nodded as the bell rung. We all went off to our first periods.

Classes passed quickly and before I knew it it was the end of the day. Man, I needed to start paying attention! I made my way to training with Dimitri, in the gym. His back was to me so I decided to sneak up on him. I slipped my heels off and set my bag on the ground, and quickly tip-toed over and jumped on his back. "Boo." I whispered in his ear. He pulled me around his body so that I was in front of him. I smiled really big at him. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said, kissing me. We began training. He let me leave early so that we could get ready for my "Pre-Party." We went up to his room, after stopping at my room for my clothes, so we could shower together.

***M SCENE HERE... KINDA. THERE IS NO SEX, BUT IT GETS A LITTLE DIRTY***

He unlocked his door and pulled me in after him. He was about to kiss me when I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Roza..." I heard him groan. He knocked on the door.

"Yessss..." I giggled and started to undress.

"Please." He groaned. I giggled again.

"Please what, Dimka?" I asked. I knew he hated when I called him Dimka when we were like this because that's what his family calls him.

"Roza..." He groaned, "I need to be with you so badly."

"Well maybe you should have been quicker." I said in a sexy voice. I made a moaning noise, "Oh.. Dimitri, I'm taking my clothes off." I said, laughing to myself. "Oh ya, Baby, my panties are so wet." I moaned.

Dimitri started hitting the door. "Roza, let me in!" Dimitri growled. I laughed to myself again. I was going to torture him.

"Mmmmm... Comrade. I just keep imaging that your touching my boobs. Mmmmm... My nipples are so hard, baby!" By this time I was butt-naked.

Dimitri kept pounding on the door "Rose... I could be the one touching you if you would let me in!" He yelled. He was really turned on, I could tell.

Baby, would you be turned on if I started... playing with myself?" I asked. Sitting up on his counter. Dimitri literally broke down the door. I gasped. He ran in and picked me up so that my legs were wrapped around him.

"Roza," He growled. "That wasn't very nice." He looked my body over, his eyes lingered on my breast. Dimitri licked his lips. "Your so sexy, Roza." He said.

"You never answered my question." I said, poking him in the chest. "Would you be turned on if I started playing with myself?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes," He moaned into my neck. "I would lock us in this room and never come out." He kissed up and down my neck and traced my stomach. "You are so sexy, Roza." I unwrapped my legs from around him and pulled him into the shower. We began to wash each other when Dimitri said, "You should try it sometime."

"Hum?" I asked.

"You should try... Playing with yourself sometime... While I watch." He said, rubbing my boobs with soap.

I smiled up at him. "Maybe I will..." I said trailing off.

***M SCENE-ISH OVER. IT WASN'T TO BAD WAS IT?***

We finished showering and got dressed. I put on some black cuff sweats that said St. Vladimir's on them, a black bra, ribbed tank, and a pair of ugg slippers. Dimitri was wearing gray sweats, a black tee shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

We walked towards Adrian's room hand in hand, everyone was at dinner so no one would see us. Dimitri knocked on Adrian's door. Lissa answered, she looked like she already had a drink or two. "Hey guys. Finally, you took foreva!" Lissa laughed.

"Well we got a little caught up before showering... Right Roza." Dimitri said, looking at me.

"Oh... What happened! I want the details!" Lissa squealed.

"I just locked Dimitri out of the bathroom and started teasing him until he broke down the door!" Lissa giggled and lead us into Adrian's room. Everyone was already there wearing the same types of clothes as us, sweats and t-shirts. We joined the little circle that they had formed and Adrian poured us some drinks.

"Alright what shall we do first, Birthday girl?" Adrian asked me.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh... what shall happen? And should Rose be drinking? (Cough, cough, hint, cough) Review tell me what you think, what game they should play, why shouldn't Rose drink, anything. Show me the love! LOL! Remember reviews= more chapters.

-Adri


	5. LORD IVASHKOV WERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!

Here it is. This is really long and very juicy... No M moments thought. Just read

-Adri

P.S. OH and all rights to Richelle Mead!

* * *

CHAPTER 5 ROSE P.O.V.

"I never." I said with a grin.

"As you wish. Lissa, the rules."Adrian said as he handed Dimitri and I drinks. I smelled it, vodka. I almost gaged, I set the drink behind me, no drinking for me tonight.

"Everyone gets fifty m&ms. Someone says I never... If you have done it you eat one of your candies. The person with m&ms left wins and gets to pick the next game. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded.

"You got m&ms?" I asked. Juliette nodded and went to Adrian's kitchenette and pulled out a huge bag of m&ms. She divided them up fifty for everyone.

"I'll start... I never have had sex with more than one person." Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Juliette all ate one. Mia look at me with wide eyes, I smirked.

"What Mia, surprised I'm not as big a slut as you thought?" I joked.

"No... I just thought..." she stuttered.

Nope... Dimitri's my one and only." I smiled at him.

"I never played beer pong." Lissa said. Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, and I ate one.

"I never had sex with a teacher." Christian looked at me. I ate one and so did Adrian. Everyone looked at him.

"What it was my european history teacher, she was kinda hot." He shrugged, everyone laughed.

"I never drank blood." Eddie said. All the moroi ate one, plus me.

"What, it was a dare!"

"True, I was there." Lissa laughed.

"I never ate fruit in a sexual way." Mia said. Lissa, Adrian, Juliette and I at ate one. Everyone looked at us.

"It was a banana, for fun." I said.

"Same." Lissa said.

"Same, but my last boyfriend wanted me to do it!" Juliette laughed.

"It was an apple, and I do it all the time." Adrian shrugged.

"I never kissed a boy." Eddie said. Lissa, Mia, Juliette, Adrian, and I all ate an m&m.

Adrian sighed "I was really drunk in a jacuzzi, ok!"

"You have one weird boyfriend!" I told Juliette.

"Yep my little weirdo..." Juliette put her arm around Adrian.

"Awwww..." Lissa, Mia and I said.

"Alright... I never physically kicked someone's ass." Juliette said. Eddie, Dimitri, and I all ate one.

"Hum... there isn't much I haven't done..." Adrian looked thoughtful. "I never wore girls underwear... On purpose." Lissa, Mia, Juliette, and I ate one.

"What do you mean on purpose...?" Juliette asked.

"Um... Well about that. Last night, after... That _stuff_ we did, I accidently put on your thong... Hey don't look at me like that it was an honest mistake!" He said. Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, and I fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Once we finally recovered everyone sat back up. I sat down in Dimitri's lap.

"Alright, Comrade, your turn!" I said.

"I never googled myself." He said. Everyone except Eddie and him ate one. The game continue for a while. I never realized how long it would talk to finish off fifty m&ms.

I was loosing with two m&ms, Adrian had four, Dimitri had four, Eddie had five, Juliette had five, Mia had eight, Lissa had eight, and Christian had nine. We went around fast and before I knew it I was out. "Dammit." I muttered as I ate my last m&m. Next to go were Adrian and Mia. Then Dimitri got out. Juliette was last before there were only two left, Christian and Lissa. They both only had one and it was Christian's turn. "Sudden Death, dun, dun, Dunnn..." I said in an evil voice.

Christian looked thoughtful. He smiled "I never had sex with a boy!" He said. Christian had won. Lissa huffed and ate here m&m.

"Oh great and mighty looser, what game shall we play now!" I said, bowing to Christian. He glared at me.

"Truth or Dare!"

"Lissa..." Adrian said.

"Right rules. If you pick truth you must swear to answer the question with the whole truth."

"I swear!" Everyone said.

"If you pick Dare you must swear to do the whole dare right."

"I swear!" Everyone said again.

"Wait, wait, wait... I need to film this!" Christian said. "I'll be right back." He jumped up and ran out of the room. Five minutes later Christian came back in the room and sat back in the same place with a blue flip video camera.

"Alright, Firefly, Start us off." I said.

"Ok, Rose, Truth or Dare?" He asked me.

"Dare!" I said. "I like a challenge!"

"I dare you to let everybody take body shots off you." Christian said.

"Christian if you wanted to do that so badly, you could of just asked." I smirked at him. He glared at me again. I stood up and took my shirt off, so that I was only in a bra and my pants, and lied down on Adrian's dinner table. Adrian got out seven shot glasses and brought a bottle a tequila. Lissa went first placing the shot on my stomach, she put her mouth over the shot glass and gulped it down. Mia, Eddie, Juliette, and Christian all went. Now it was Adrian's turn. He placed the shot glass on me, smirked, and gulped it down. Dimitri was last. Instead of putting the shot on my stomach he placed it between my boobs. Christian whistled, and Dimitri smiled at me. He put his face between my boobs, lingering there longer than necessary, put his mouth over the shot, and drank it.

Dimitri and I stared at each other, we were in our own little world, until Christian cleared his throat. Can we continue with the game, now?" Christian asked.

"Sure." I said, slipping my shirt back on, taking Dimitri's had, and leading him back to the circle.

"Adrian, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!... DUH!" Adrian yelled. Someone needed to cut him off from the alcohol.

"OK!" I yelled, mocking him.

"Jeeze Rose no need to yell." Adrian said, looking at me like I was insane.

I huffed. "I dare you to go to Kirova's office, in black boxers and a black bra and propose to her." Everyone laughed.

"Lets do it!" Adrian said, too drunk to realize what he was about to do. Everyone got up and headed to the main office. Kirova was still in her office with Alberta, discussing something. Adrian stumbled in followed by Christian and I. Everyone else stayed outside.

"What is going on Lord Ivashkov, Lord Ozera, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asked "And LOARD IVASHKOV WERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" She yelled.

"My lady," He said, jumping up on her desk and grabbing her hand. "I have loved thee for many moons, and I cannot keep it to myself any longer." He slurred in a bad british accent.

"Are you drunk, Lord Ivashkov?" She asked. Alberta was trying to contain her laughter. She know what we were doing.

"No... I am in love!" He said jumping off the desk and getting down on one knee. "Kirova, I don't know your first name but, will you marry me?" Adrian asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Kirova turned red "YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" she screamed.

"But I..." He was cut off.

"ONE..." We all looked at her.

"TWO..." We ran out of there as fast as we could. Once we got out of Kirova's office we walked back to Adrian's room, laughing the whole way.

"Belikov," Adrian said with an evil smile. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..."

"I dare you to give Rose a strip tease." Dimitri was about to respond when Christian interrupted.

"NO! I refuse, if he does then the game will be over. They will be all over each other and end up making a porno on your floor!" Christian said.

"Fine... Only a lap dance." Adrian mumbled, everyone agreed. Dimitri pulled me up with him and pushed me onto a chair. He slowly circled the chair once then stopped in front of me. He turned around and shook his ass in my face. I growled and smacked his ass. He sat in my lap and began kissing up my neck as our lower halves grinded together. I moaned and tried to move his lips to mine. He moved away and put his hand on my thigh. He's fingers made there way up my leg and stopped once he got to the waist band of my sweats. Dimitri switched us so that I was sitting on his lap and he was sitting on the chair. He tried to bring my lips to his now but this time I moved away. I stood in front of him and slowly started to pull up my shirt, and lick my lips. I stopped so that my shirt was only over my boobs and slowly trailed my had down his chest. I turned around and sat down on his lap, pushing my ass into his crotch. He groaned and put his hand on my waist, holding me to him. I turned around so that I was straddling him. Our lower halves started to grind together again and our lips finally met. I guess we had been kissing for a while because you guessed it, Christian cleared his throat, breaking the kiss.

I looked over to glare at Christian when I saw he was holding the video camera. Fuck. "What the hell Christian, you better delete that."

"No way this is premium black mail." Christian said, with an are you crazy look on his face.

I sighed. We all made are way back to the circle on the floor.

"Lissa... Truth or Dare?" Dimitri asked.

"Um, Truth?"

"Ask here if she thinks your hot." I whispered in Dimitri's ear.

"Hey no fair! Rose knows my inter most thoughts!" She said.

"Too bad!" I mocked her.

"Humph!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Do you think I'm hot?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." She said, turning red in the face. Everyone laughed.

"Juliette... Truth or Dare?" Lissa asked.

"Uh... Truth." She said.

"Have you and Adrian done the 'deed,' if so how many times?" Lissa giggled.

"Ya... Twice." She said. She and Adrian turned red in the face.

"Dang you guys get so embarrassed, Dimitri and I flat out had sex with our clothes on and you don't see us turning red." I said, casually.

"No one is as open as you, Rose." Christian said, with a smirk. We kept going around like that. Everyone was drinking more and more, except me. I just couldn't bring myself to start drinking. Even Dimitri had quite a bit to drink.

"Hey, HEY..." Adrian said, no one was listening to him. "HEY!" He yelled louder. Everyone looked at him. Lets go into the... Pool!" He slurred. We all made our way out of Adrian's room and over to the indoor pool. I was surprised we didn't get caught because we were being really loud and it was at least midnight.

"Wait... Like we... Don't have... Like swim suits." Juliette slurred.

"Um, undies! Duhhh..." Mia said. Every one stripped down. Dimitri was standing next to the pool, no one had gone in yet, I ran up to him, attempting to push him in. Even though he was kinda drunk, he still had badass guardian reflexes. He picked me up in his arms and held me over the pool. I squirmed in his arms and started to squeal.

"No, no, noo... Please don't. Come on Comrade. Please!" I begged him.

"Sorry, Roza." He said, dropping me in the pool. I screamed, the pool was FREEZING! He jumped in after me, putting his arms around me for warmth. "Roza, you look so cold. Your lips are blue." He brought our faces closer together. "Maybe I should warm them up." He whispered. I pushed my lips against his, igniting a fire between us. We were all over each other.

"HEY LETS HAVE A CHICKEN FIGHT!" Adrian yelled. I got up on Dimitri's shoulders.

"Lets kick ass, Babe." I said to Dimitri. He nodded. We were closest to Juliette and Adrian. We snuck up behind them and pushed them over. They both started laughing, to drunk to realize that they just lost. Meanwhile Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia were in a heated battle. Finally Mia got through Lissa, causing them to fall. We went toward Mia and Eddie. It was us versus them, To decide who would win. We ending up winning that one, and all the other games. Even the last round, when they triple teamed us. I think it had to do with the fact that I could see straight.

After the chicken fight Dimitri and I swam to the far corner of the pool and started heavily making out. I was about to pull down Dimitri's boxers so that we could have sex when I hear Lissa say "Lets go back to Adrian's." I sighed and got off Dimitri's lap, swam to the stairs, and walked out of the pool. Everyone got towels off the towel rack and dried off. Once we were all dried we slipped our clothes back on and walked, or staggered in some peoples cases, back to Adrian's.

It was three in the morning when we finally got back to Adrian's room. Everyone passed out on the living room when we got there. Dimitri had other plans though. He laced his fingers in mine and pulled me into the bathroom.

* * *

Hummmm... What could they be doing in the bathroom, any guesses... anyone, anyone. This was a really long chapter, wow! I will try to get more chapters up today, no promises. Rose didn't drink! What is going on with that girl? Should I talk more about Juliette? Review... give me inspiration, tell me whatcha think!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, added story to alerts, added story to favorites, added me to alerts, added me to favorites, or read this story! I love you all!

-Adri


	6. You christened my bathroom?

Hey. I am telling you now this chapter is very short. In lissa's pov. tell me how I do.

This all belongs to Richelle Mead, except Juliette and more to come.

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 6 LISSA P.O.V.

I woke up to find myself on the floor of Adrian's room. I looked at my phone and saw that I had only been asleep for thirty minutes. I lifted my head and looked around. Christian was next to me, lying on his stomach, snoring. Eddie, Adrian, and Juliette were all still asleep but Mia was yawning like she had woken up before me. I noticed Dimitri and Rose were no were in sight. "Where are Rose and Dimitri?" I whispered. She shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know they weren't here when I woke up." Mia whispered back. Thats when I heard someone moan. I looked up. Were did that come from. "Did you hear that?" Mia asked quietly. I heard it again, it came from some were behind me. Mia and I got up and tip-toed over towards the moaning.

"Uhhh. Mmmm. Ohhhh. Mmmmm... Oh ya baby!" I heard a voice that sounded like Rose say. Mia and I raised our eyebrows at each other. It sounded like it was coming from inside Adrian's bathroom. "Mmmmm... Oh ya Comrade!" She yelled a little too loud. I heard Dimitri groan and saw the bathroom door rattle a little.

"What'd going on?" Christian whispered from behind me, making me jump. Everyone else had woken up and was standing behind him. I nodded my head towards the bathroom door.

"Shhhhh... Roza." Dimitri whispered. They both moaned loudly.

There was a bang on the door, like someone hit it, and then Rose screamed, "OH FUCK, DIMITRI!" Everyone snickered quietly into there hands.

"There having sex in my bathroom!" Adrian whispered with wide eyes.

"Да ебать, Роза!"**(Oh fuck, Roza!)** Dimitri yelled in Russian.

"Ohhhh fffuucckkkk, Commmradeee!" Rose screamed. We heard some more banging and then Rose yelled "I'm gonna cummmm, Baby!"

Dimitri said some more stuff in Russian and Rose screamed a little more profanities before all went quiet one again. There were a couple more moaning and kissing noises before the door open and Rose came out holding dimitri's hand, looking very happy.

"Oh... Hey guys." Rose said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Did you guys have fun in there?" Christian asked between laughs.

"Oh ya." Rose said with a lazy grin on her face.

"You christened my bathroom." Adrian said with that same wide eyed expression. Everyone starting laughing again.

"Ok well we will see you guys later..." Rose said. pulling Dimitri toward the door. "I don't know about you but I need my sleep.

"Oh ya, you guys are going to 'sleep'." Christian joked. Rose flipped him off. "Bye everyone." She said.

"Bye." Dimitri said with a dazed expression. Leaving the door open as they walked out.

"Lets get out of here..." Christian whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Were gonna go to..." Christian said.

"Bi by guys." I said waving as we left to.

"Bi!" Everyone said.

Christian and I walked back to my room hand in hand. I was surprised we didn't get caught. "Christian, I was wondering if it would be ok with you if after graduation we lived at the academy for a year. Kirova asked me if I would teach and study spirit for a year."

"Ya, sure that would be great but what would I do?" He asked me.

"Well she said that since I would probably be with you she asked if you would teach a year of offensive magic as a test run. She said it would be available to the upper campus as an elective."

"Really!" He looked so excited. "And Rose and Dimitri?"

She wants Rose to teach the eighth grade novices and Dimitri would help her. And of course they would be guarding us."

"Liss, it all sounds great. I can't wait!" He said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh and don't tell Rose, it's going to be one of her birthday presents." I said. We had finally arrived at my room. I got my key out of my pocket and opened my room. Christian wrapped his arms around me and kicked the door closed behind me.

He dipped me like we were dancing and said, "Sure thing, Liss." Before I knew it his lips were on mine. He pulled us up so that we were standing and began walking backwards towards my bed. We slipped our shoes off, got in bed and cuddled together.

"Man, we are going to have one hell of a hang over tomorrow." I joked and snuggled into his chest. He laughed with me.

"I love you, Liss." Christian said, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"I love you too, Chris." I yawned falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

So cute. A little Lissa and Christian fluff. I know that was a very short chapter but I must say the first part even made me laugh as I reread it. Review and I'll try to get up another chapter.

-Adri

P.S. Check out my other stories!


	7. For a housewife, your kinda rude

What up me homies! Some crazy shit is about to go down so I recommend reading! All of this belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead... Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, on with the show, or story!

-Adri

* * *

_Were am I? I thought as I awoke on a large comfy couch. I blinked my eyes a few times before looking around and checking my surroundings. Last time I fell asleep I'm pretty sure I was at my dorm at the academy, in Dimitri's arms._

_ Now I was in a large living room that looked like it belonged in a mansion. As I said I was on a large couch in what looked to be a living room. The only other furniture in the room that i could see was a large cushion coffee table and a one seater chair make out of the same material of the couch. Straight in front of me was a seventy inch plasma screen tv. It was currently playing some little kids show. _

_ I stood up to grab the remote control from the coffee table. Whoa! I wobbled a little. I looked down to see I was wearing six inch black patent leather Christian Louboutins. What the hell! I caught my balance and turned off the t.v. _

_ I decided to explore the rest of the house. I noticed that the house had a very open floor plan. The next room was the kitchen. It was clean and shiny like someone had just cleaned it. There was a little table across from the kitchen. It was covered with art projects and games. Kids must live here. _

_ As I kept exploring I found this house was more and more familiar. As I made my way upstairs I found what looked like a baby girls room. The walls were light blue with the same dark wood floors as the rest of the house. The ceiling was white with a white chandelier hanging down from it. There were two huge windows on one of the walls, covered by white drapes. I walked up to the white crib in the middle of the room where a beautiful baby girl was lying. The girl looked to be about one year old. She had big brown eyes and a head of brown hair. She had the slightly tanned skin making her a dhampir. She looked just like me._

_ "Hi baby girl." I cooed, while picking her up. She had on a little white one-piece bodysuit with a little purple frog on it that said "kiss me," little white socks with purple ruffles on it, and a little purple pacifier. I rocked her back and fourth in my arms and hummed a song to her as I walked around the room. I turned and faced one of the walls that had a mirror on it. I stopped in my tracks. _

_ I couldn't believe the woman who looked back at me. The woman looked about thirty years old. She had long chocolate brown hair that fell to about under her breast. Her face was mature but not old. Her brown eyes were framed with long, thick, black lashes and she had a perfect pout. Her skin was clear and had she had a nice tan. She was wearing a tight wife beater, super tight skinny jeans that hung low around her waist, and of coarse black pumps. Her nails were perfectly filed and coated with a red black polish. The most surprising thing of all was the baby bump sticking out of here stomach **(Pic on Profile!)**_

_ gasp...The woman was me. _

"_MOM! I'm home" a girls voice called, bringing me out of my trance. I turned and walked out of the room, towards the voice, while still holding the little girl. I went down the stairs to find a fourteen year old girl. She had long brown hair down to her waist and brown eyes. She looked exactly like me when I was fourteen. I gaped at her. "Are you trying to catch flies mom?" She asked with a smirk on her face. I quickly shut my mouth. _

_ "No, are you trying to get grounded... daughter?" I asked, smirking right back at her. _

_ "What! I haven't done anything!" She shrieked._

_ So... I can do anything I want."_

_ "Uhhhhh... You're soooooo unfair!" She huffed in a teenage voice._

_ I just laughed. I was about to ask what her name was when the front door opened. Two little boys that were around the age of five ran in. They weren't twins, one was definitely younger, but they sure looked alike with there big brown eyes and light brown hair. They looked a lot like Dimitri. Sure enough behind them was my russian god. _

_ "Hey mom!"_

_ "Hi mom!" They said as they ran by me and up the stairs. "I want to play madden first!" __**(AN: Madden is a football video game for those of you who don't know.) **__I heard one of the boys yell._

_ "NO! I'm playing first" _

_ "I'm older!"_

_ "So..." The rest was cut off when a door upstairs was closed. I heard Dimitri chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me. He gave both me and the little girl in my arms a kiss on the forehead. I handed him the girl in my arms and made my way into the kitchen. He followed behind me. I jumped up and sat on the island counter. Dimitri leaned on the fridge next to me. _

_ "Я люблю тебя, мой милый." (_I love you, my sweet) _He said to the girl in his arms before setting her in the little baby car seat sitting on the counter next to me. He stepped right in front of me so that my legs were on either side of him. I wrapped my legs around him and put my arms around his neck. He set his hand on my hips and whispered in my ear "And how was your day Mrs. Belikov?" I silently gasped. We were married? _

_ "Very nice, and you?" _

_ "Well I talked to Lissa. She demanded that they come over since she hasn't seen you in oh... ten hours." He joked looking at a pretend watch on his wrist._

_ "What!" I shrieked. Pushing him away from me and jumping off the counter. I began pulling out some food to cook. "Couldn't you have told me sooner? I mean good meals take awhile!" I continued running around the kitchen. He chucked again and pinned me against the counter._

_ "You know, your incredibly sexy when you act all housewife-ish." He growled. I groaned as he started kissing me. "It's really hot."_

_ "Ewww... why couldn't I just have normal old parent who don't make out with each other." My daughter said._

_ Dimitri and I both laughed. "Because normal old parents aren't fun and crazy like us... well me. He's not AS crazy" I said, winking at Dimitri making sure he got the double meaning. _

_ "UH... can you guys cool it on the PDA you're scarring me for life!" She said._

_ I second that, honestly you should have seen them back in the day. They wouldn't keep there hands off each other... but I'm pretty sure if they didn't you wouldn't be here." Joked another voice that I immediately recognized as Christian. He and Lissa were walking through our front door. With them was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, she looked about my daughters age, and a set of boy twins that looked to be my youngest daughters age. _

_ "Shut it Sparky, I can remember I few times when you and Liss were having get-togethers in a certain church attic. Ring any bells?" I snickered. Lissa blushed bright red. _

_ "Aw... Aunty Rose why do you have to bring that up?" Lissa's daughter asked. _

_ "Well it's always a great time to bring up where you were conceived, right Christian." _

_ "Alright, alright, enough." Christian said. "What's for dinner Rosie?" he asked in a fake-sweet voice._

_ "Your head." I said in an equally fake voice. Dimitri clamped his hand on my mouth before I could say anymore. _

_ "You know, Rose, for a housewife, your kinda rude." Christian said. I flipped him off. Dimitri also grabbed my hand. Wait... A housewife? Was I not a guardian anymore?_

_ "Come on Christian, lets grill up the steak and burgers." Dimitri said, grabbing the meat and walking out to the barbecue. Christian followed while Lissa set the twins down in the living room and came in to help me in the kitchen. She stared to chop veggies and put them in a bowl while I sliced potatoes to bake in the oven. _

_ "Hey Liss, am I a guardian?" I asked her. _

_ She looked at me like I was crazy. "Rose don't you remember? Once you had your first, of many, you decided to resign to take care of the kids while Dimitri became my guardian." Then everything went black._

My eyes snapped open. I found myself in the same spot I was when I went to sleep. Tears started to leak out of my eyes. I rolled off of Dimitri and leaned against the headboard. I sniffled loudly, accidentally waking Dimitri up.

"Roza? What's wrong?" He yawned. His eyes opened and he immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I just continued to cry into his chest. "Shhh..Shhh. It's ok Roza. Shhh." After I finally finished crying Dimitri asked again "What's wrong?"

I explained my dream to Dimitri. Telling him how we were married and had kids and how I was a stay at home mom. "I wanted it so badly Dimitri. I will never be able to give you kids and I feel so bad about that." I cried.

"It's alright Roza. I don't need any of that if I am with you." I smiled at him and lead up to kiss him when I felt a knot in my stomach. I felt it make its way up my stomach. Oh god, I'm gonna barf!

I hoped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Roza?" Dimitri asked. I felt his presence following me. Please let me make it to the toilet in time! I lifted the lid and crouched over the toilet, throwing up for the sixth time this week. Dimitri was right behind me, holding my hair up and rubbing my back. Once I finished I washed my face and brushed my teeth, before jumping up and sitting on the counter. Dimitri raised his eyebrow and gave me a look that said, _Tell me what the hell is going on right now!_

I sighed. "Don't worry about it Comrade, I've just been feeling a little sick..." I mumbled, not making eye contact with him.

"Roza..." He mumbled, gently grabbing my face and holding it between his hands, forcing me to make eye contact with him. We were in a position much like the one we were in, in the kitchen in my dream. "Tell my the truth." He said.

"I've just been a little sick for the past few days. Thats why I didn't drink yesterday." I said. He looked at me for a few more seconds before picking me up bridal style and bringing me back in my room. He set me down on my feet and said, "Get dressed.

"Why?" I asked, as he picked up a pair of sweats and slipping them on. He also got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans he left here and a long sleeve shirt. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Cause, were going to the nurse." He said. Well I guess that makes since, normally people go to the doctor when they get sick...

I, of course, being far from normal, kicked and screamed the whole way there saying things like, "Doctors are for pussies!" and "Fuck you, Dimitri. If we go there we aren't having sex for two weeks." Dimitri just kept a firm hold on my arm, laughing when I would make comments like that.

We finally made it to the doctors office. Dimitri smartly told the receptionist that I began throwing up at practice, and that I had apparently been doing it for the whole week to. The woman at the desk left and came back with Dr. Olendzki.

"Well Rose good to see you again." She said, leading me into one of the rooms for patients. "So, what's going on?"

"Um. Well for the past six days I have been dizzy in the morning. Then I throw up and I feel fine." I told her. She nodded.

"And when was your last menstrual cycle?" She asked. Shit, now that she mentioned it I haven't had it in a while.

"I don't really know, its been awhile." She nodded again and turned around to a cabinet behind her, opened it up, and pulled out a little pink box. A pregnancy test.

"There's a bathroom right there." She pointed to a door to my left. I nodded, I couldn't speak. I can't be pregnant, I thought to myself. There's no way! I pulled the white stick out of the box, went to the toilet, and peed on it. I waited the longest five minutes of my life, then finally looked at the stick.

"SHIT... FUCK... HELL... DAMN... SHIT... ASS... MOTHER FUCKER... BITCH... SHIT... WHORE... FUCKER... SHIT... DAMMIT..." I said every curse word I knew. On the white stick was a little pink plus sign. I walked out of the bathroom, to Dr. Olendzki. She gave me a said smile, probably guessing the results. "How is this possible? The only person I have slept with is a dhampir..." I whispered.

"Rose, once I found out that you were shadow kissed I began to research it. Apparently when the Princess brought you back she healed some of herself into you... giving you more moroi genes then a normal dhampir. And moroi and dhampir can have children together." She explained to me. I nodded. Shit, I am carrying Dimitri's baby.

"Rose... Since there is only a month and a half left in school we will keep this on the down low. Only Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov will be aware of the situation. You will be immediately pulled form the last week of field experience and any training classes, although I do recommend you exercise frequently." She said. tears started to pool in my eyes, I'm to young to be a mother. I nodded and ran out of the room after she dismissed me. I ran right pass Dimitri, who was in the waiting room, and straight out the door.

"Rose...?" He yelled running after me. I ran deep into the forest to my special hiding spot that I liked to go to. After about ten minutes of running I found it. It was a small pond, surrounded by rocks with a few cat tails growing out of it. I sat down in the grass next to the pond, pulled my knees to my chest, and started to openly cry.

"Roza..." I head Dimitri say from behind me. I didn't turn towards him. He came and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I sobbed "Im...

* * *

Oh no! How will Dimitri react? What kind of kid is she having? SO MANY QUESTIONS! And I have all the answers. Sorry to stop it there I know, I'm evil... So review I might be able to get the next chapter up sooner... *Hint hint*

-Adri


	8. There's a bun in the oven!

Hey guys. Sorry for leaving you hanging for that. I know I'm evil. This is a very sweet chapter, but plan on the next few to get a little crazy! I need some ideas for baby names and birthday ideas for Rose. Review, tell me what you think.

-Adri

P.S. Richelle Mead... You know the rest!

* * *

CHAPTER 8 ROSE P.O.V.

...Well..." I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." I finally said. Dimitri was silent for a few seconds before letting out a humorless laugh. He shook his head and stood up.

"Wait Dimitri I..."

"What was I thinking..." He whispered almost to himself, cutting me off. "I hope you and Adrian or whoever that child's father is have a nice life." He said with disgust.

"Please, let me explain..." I pleaded tears began running down my face again.

"Explain what? How you cheated on me? How you got pregnant? Just save it for someone who gives a shit!" He said walking away.

"IT'S YOURS!" I screamed after him, letting out another sob. Dimitri stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked quietly, not believing what I had just said.

"It's yours." I whispered quietly.

"H... How?" He stuttered. He was still worried that I was lying and that I would break his heart.

"Dr. Olendzki told me that when Lissa brought me back she put some of herself in me to heal me, making me more Moroi that human. Because I am more moroi I can have children with dhampirs." I said, looking at the ground. I was to afraid to look at his reaction.

"Oh Roza..." He said. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I am so sorry, Roza." He whispered.

"It's alright if you don't want to raise this child with me, I'd understand." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I didn't know memory loss was a side effect of pregnancy, because I am pretty sure that I told you raising children with you is my biggest dream, and now you made that possible." He said smiling like the cheshire cat. I took his big, warm hand and placed it over my stomach. There was a very small bump forming, you wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't know I was pregnant.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked me. I nodded and laced our fingers together. We began to walk around school, staying in the forest so no one would see us. We made some small talk but mainly we just walked in a comfortable silence. I think he was still processing the shock of my pregnancy.

We finally came up on the elementary campus after walking for about ten minutes. The whole lower campus was on switch week, which is were they learn what it is like to be awake during the day and asleep during the night. It helps the moroi with getting use to the sun and it lets the dhampirs get a little sunshine. Because it was "night" there, all was quiet.

Dimitri lead me to one of the many playgrounds that were scattered around the lower campus. I sat down on one of the swings, while Dimitri kneeled in front of me. He rubbed my legs while I ran my hands through his hair. He lied his head on my lap as I continued to stroke his hair.

Slowly he pulled his head up and opened up my legs, scooting in between them. He slid my shirt up and put his head next to it, while rubbing it. He mumbled some words in russian to my stomach before pulling my shirt down. "What did you say to her?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"So, baby is a girl?" He asked.

"Well no but I hope she is." I said, thinking back to my dream. My oldest in my dream was a girl. It made since.

"Well, I think he is a boy." He said. I could tell Dimitri really wanted a boy. A mini Dimitri. Someone he could teach to fight and play sports with.

"I would love either, but I just have this feeling... Call it mother's intuition, it's a girl." I said, confident.

"What ever you say, Roza." He said, gently pulling me to the ground on his lap.

"Hey, hey, be careful, I got some pretty important stuff in here!" I said rubbing my stomach.

"My apologies Roza," He stroked my face. "Baby." He rubbed my stomach.

"We are going to have to tell your mother and mine, for that matter." He said. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you crazy? Do you want this child to have a father?" I asked, referring to the fact that my mother would kill him if she knew he got em pregnant.

"I don't think she'll go that far..." He said.

"Do you want this child to have brothers and sisters?" I asked. If she didn't kill him she would probably rip his balls off.

"Calm down everything will be fine... We can call my mother first if it helps." Dimitri said. That made me nervous. What if she though I was a slut, what if she didn't like me, what if... Dimitri cut off my thoughts, seeing my worried expression. "Don't worry she already loves you." He said.

"But how... what... where... huh?" I stuttered.

"I already told her about you." He explained. I nodded as he pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and them put the phone to his ear. I heard a buzzing, probably someone talking. "Да, мама это я..." **(Yes Mama it's me...) **The other person on the line talked, he answered "Привет, Соня, Каролина, штат Виктория, и бабушка." (**Hi, Sonya, Karolina, Viktoria, and Babushka.) **There was more talking and Dimitri answered, "Роза, и я в порядке. Великий на самом деле." **(Roza and I are fine. Great actually.) **More talking. "Why don't you ask her yourself." He said. My eyes widened. He pulled the phone form his ear and pressed the speaker button. "Your on speaker." Dimitri said.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh Rose we have heard so mush about you." One woman said. Probably Dimitri's mother.

"I've heard a lot about you guys too." I said, eyeing Dimitri suspiciously. He shrugged.

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Someone else asked, probably one of his sisters.

"Oh. Ya. Um... I think Dimitri wants to tell you, right Comrade?" I said, smirking back at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Right well Roza is pregnant." He said. There was I lot of screaming. I think they were screams of joy, but I wasn't sure. After the screaming I heard someone mutter something in Russian. I didn't really catch it.

"That's great but I thought Rose was a dhampir." Another person said.

"I am but long story short I died and my friend, a spirt user, brought me back to life by healing me. When she healed me she gave my some of her genes, making me a little more moroi that human. Since moroi and dhampir can have children, so can Dimitri and I." I explained.

"That's amazing. I am so happy for both of you. I also wanted to tell you that Viktoria is transferring to St. Vladimir's for the rest of this year and next year. So we will all be coming out there in four days to help her move in." Olena said. "We were going to surprise you but I thought it was appropriate to tell you now."

"Thats great we can't wait to see you." Dimitri said.

"We can't wait to see you Dimka. And formally meet you Roza." Olena said.

"Bye!" Dimitri and I said. We heard a chorus of byes before Dimitri shit the phone.

"All right and now for my mother." I said. Dimitri clicked a few buttons and handed the phone to me. I put the phone to my ear and bit my nails as I waited for her to answer.

"Guardian Hathaway." She finally answered.

"Hi mom, it's Rose. Is now a good time to talk?" I said.

"It's not the best time but I did want to talk to you." She said.

"Ok what is it?" I asked, trying to buy time.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father and I have been talking and we think it is a good time for you two to meet." I was shocked. I was going to meet my dad.

"When are we going to meet?" I asked.

"Well we are both planning to attend your graduation in about a month, hows that sound?"

"That's so great I can't wait!" I said, excited.

"Good he really wants to meet you. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh it's nothing. I will tell you in a month when you get here."

"Ok, goodbye Rose. I love you." She said. I was shocked. My mother and I were never very affectionate towards each other.

"Bye mom, love you too." We both hung up. I handed the phone to Dimitri. "She was kinda a bad time to talk, plus she said she would be coming here in a month so I thought it would be a better time." I told him.

"That's fine Roza." He said standing up, pulling me with him. He pulled my face up to his, causing our lips to meet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. "I love you, Roza." He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too, Comrade."

* * *

Hey people... Cute ending huh! I thought so. Anyway I had you going there at the start. Anyway I am going through some really tough times right now in my life and these stories are the only things keeping me sane. Your reviews make my day. I am trying to get up chapters a.s.a.p. but as I said I'm at a difficult time in my life so they might not come as quickly as they have been. I need some help... Is baby a boy or girl, what should baby be named, what should Rose do for her birthday, what will she get for her birthday. If you can help with any of those things please review or p.m. me. It will help get the story up faster.

-Adri

P.S. There is a pic on my profile for Rose's dream I just added it. Check it out!


	9. I'm in love with a Kesha and T Pain?

Hey!

I Tried to make this chapter longer since I didn't update yesterday. I still want suggestions! ALL RIGHTS TO RICHELLE... BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 9 ROSE'S POV

HONK! HONK! HONNNNNKKK!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed, straightening up in bed. I rubbed my eyes

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSE!" I looked around the room. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, and Juliette were all standing around my bed with brightly wrapped presents. The honking was an air horn that Christian was holding. I glared at him. He just laughed.

"Uh... why does it have to be this early in the morning?" I asked, falling back into bed.

"Rose, its only four a.m.." Mia joked. Everyone laughed.

"Ok give me my presents!" I said. Mia handed me my first present. It was Dior pure poison perfume. Next Eddie gave me a pair of black Christian Louboutins platform heels.

"I assume you didn't pick these out." I said, looking at Mia.

"Well technically I did, Mia put out three pairs of shoes at the mall and I chose which one suited you best." He said. I smiled, they defiantly suited me. Christian gave me the footage of my pre-birthday party and the footage of me modeling my victoria secret lingerie, an Itouch and he gave me the air horn.

"Consider it a consolation prize." He smirked.

"Thanks" I told him. Lissa bought me a pair of diamond earrings and a little silver charm bracelet. She held up her wrist and saw she had the same one. Mine had a little black shoe, a pink purse, a cupcake, a heart, a piece sign, and a lollipop. Hers had a crown, a pink ballet shoe, a blue purse, a heart, a peace sign, and a little Tiffany & Co. bag on it. "It's amazing Liss." I said.

I smiled and put the bracelet on. Next was Adrian. He gave me some lingerie. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"What?" He asked. "I think Dimitri likes your gift..." He said looking at Dimitri.

"Defiantly." Dimitri said. Juliette got me a sexy little black tube dress. It showed a lot of cleavage and was really short, just the way I like it.

"It just looked like your kind of dress." She said.

"I can't wait to see you in that." Dimitri whispered in my ear. "Actually, I can;t wait to take it off you." I giggled. Last was Dimitri. He had gotten me three rings. One was a plain sterling silver band with I love you written on it. The next one was a sterling silver ring with white and pink diamonds in circling it. And last was a sterling silver ring with one large pink diamond, in circled by little tiny diamonds. I gasped.

"There beautiful, Dimitri." I was so happy my life couldn't get any better. I slipped the ring on my finger and held it out so everyone could see. I had all my friends, Dimitri and a baby on the way. Although, I couldn't help but feel sad that one of the rings Dimitri gave me wasn't an engagement ring. **(All rose's presents are on my profile!)**

"I have two more birthday present/ announcement to make..." Lissa said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "One in about thirty minutes we are going to dinner for Rose's birthday, that is why were are here so early, Rose. But also Kirova offered us all jobs here next year!" She said. Excitement flowed through the bond. "Rose will be teaching novices, Christian, Mia and Juliette **(A/N: Juliette is a fire user.)** will be teaching a trial of defensive magic, Adrian and I will be doing spirit research and I will be teaching a class of spirit users, and Dimitri and Eddie will be guardians us and the school! Kirova has housing for us just north of the upper campus. It will be perfect!" She concluded.

I got up and hugged Lissa "Thank you Liss, this means so much to me." I told her.

"Rose, I am your sister. I would do anything for you, I love you." She told me.

"Love ya too, Liss." I said. I was about to announce my pregnancy when Lissa said "Everybody out we have thirty minutes to get ready. Everyone meet at the car lot in thirty minutes. Dimitri was the last to leave.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "See you soon." He also touched my stomach before leaving.

"Alright lets get you all dolled up!" Lissa said, Pushing me into the shower. I showered, dried off and put on the outfit Lissa lied out for me. It was my new shoes, my new dress, and my new charm bracelet **(Pic. on Profile!)**. I put on all my clothes and did my make up while Lissa did my hair. I had smokey eyes, pink/ nude lip, and my hair was straightened, flowing all the way down to my belly button.

"Remind me how to block you out of my head tonight Rose, cause I have a feeling that you wont be in that dress for long." Lissa said. I laughed.

"Don't worry Liss, you'll be to preoccupied by fire boy to even notice me." I said. Lissa also looked beautiful. She had on a white and silver dress, with silver, white, and gold shoes, and she was wearing her charm bracelet. Her hair was in an up do with some hair framing her face. He make up was simple but pretty, just some mascara and gloss. **(Pic. on Profile!)**

She blushed, "Come on we can't be late to your birthday." She said. On the walk over I decided to tell her about my pregnancy.

"Liss, so you don't complain and said _you didn't tell me_, I'm pregnant!" I told her. Her eyes widened.

"How could you do that to Dimitri, Rose?" She asked astonished. Oh shit she didn't know I could have kids with other Dhampirs.

"No, no, no... Liss because I'm shadow kissed, I can have kids with dhampirs!" I told her.

"Oh... That makes since. I was going to say, you and Dimitri are quite the happy 'couple.'" She said, putting air quotes around couple.

"Don't tell anyone though, I plan to tell everyone at dinner tonight." I said. She nodded in understanding. We finally made it to the parking lot, where a large limo was parked. "You just don't hold back do you?" I asked her. She smiled, sheepishly and shook her head. We had the same guardians with us as we did at the mall. They would be driving in a SUV behind us. We all piled into the limo. Dimitri and I were the last to go in so we sat in the back. Just as I was about to sit down next to him he pulled me onto his lap. "Well hi there!" I said, making myself comfortable. I softly held his face and kissed him. It started to heat up and I turned so I could straddle his lap. His hand was on my thigh about to go up my dress when Christian spoke,

"Wow guys, we haven't even left yet and you're already giving us a free show." He snickered. I didn't turn to face him I just stuck my middle finger up at him. The ride to the restaurant was about an hour and a half. Everyone took that time to drink a few drinks form the Limo's bar, except me. Lissa smirked at me the whole time. She knew I wasn't drinking.

We finally arrived at a nice Italian restaurant. We all went into the restaurant and got situated. There were four guardians in the restaurant including Dimitri and four more outside. Adrian ordered a champagne for the whole table. The waiter came around and poured everyone a glass including me. I decided now would be a good time to tell everyone. As I was about to talk Lissa cut me off.

"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast to Rose, for finally turning into an adult. She was the last one of us to Turn eighteen." Lissa held up her glass. Everyone clinked there together.

"I just want to say something..." I said, stopping everyone from taking a sip. "I can't drink... Because I'm pregnant." Everyone except Lissa and Dimitri gasped.

"So, who's the dad?" Adrian asked, well, more like slurred. He was, of course, drunk.

"Dimitri. Because I'm shadow kissed, I can Have children with other dhampirs." I said, explaining the whole process.

"Wow! Congrats Belikov, you knocked up the famous Rose Hathaway." I kicked him under the table. He jumped and yelped.

"Cheers..." I said, pouring my drink in Adrian's drink. He shrugged and drank it. I got kinda board between the salad and main coarse so I decided to have a little "fun" with Dimitri. I set my hand on his knee, he looked at me suspiciously and I just gave him an innocent look. I started to rub up and down, almost getting to the top of his thigh. I slowly started to move closer to his package. He shivered slightly one I reached my final destination. I started to rub him through his jeans. I felt him growing bigger.

"Rose.." He groaned, quietly. I just smiled at him. I unbuttoned his pants and started to unzip them when another part of our meal came. I took my hand away form his pants and went at my food. Devouring it.

"Hey Rose maybe you want to slow down, food is for eating not inhaling." He smirked. I just glared at him.

"Hey, I'm kinda eating for two here." I said. After dinner Lissa announced there was one more stop before we went back to the academy. No one know were we were going. After another thirty minutes we pulled up at a night club. I couldn't believe they had night clubs in Montana. We all got out and headed inside. We all went on the dance floor and began dancing straight away to Take It Off by Ke$ha.

_There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. When the dark Of the night comes around. That's the time, That the animal comes alive. Looking for Something wild. And now we lookin' like pimps In my gold Trans-Am. Got a water bottle full of whiskey In my handbag. Got my drunk text on I'll regret it in the mornin' But tonight I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off. There's a place I know If you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off. Lose your mind. Lose it now. Lose your clothes In the crowd. We're delirious. Tear it down 'Til the sun comes back around. N-now we're getting so smashed. Knocking over trash cans. Eurbody breakin' bottles It's a filthy hot mess. Gonna get faded I'm not the designated Driver so I don't give a I don't give a I don't give a There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off. There's a place I know If you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off. Oh, oh, oh! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! Oh, Oh, Oh! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Oooh. Right now! TAKE IT OFF! Right now! TAKE IT OFF! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF! There's a place downtown, Where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off. There's a place I know If you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore And there's glitter on the floor. And they turn me on. When they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off._

After that song was over a slower song came on. I immediately recognized it as I'm in Love With a Stripper by T-pain

_Goddamn Lil Mama_

_U know u thick as hell u know what I'm sayin_

_Matter fact_

_After the club u know what I'm talkin bout_

_Me and my n***** gone be together u know what I'm sayin_

_I ain't gon worry bout them really though_

_I'm just lookin at u_

_Yea u know_

_U got them big ass hips god damn!_

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him really close to me. I pushed my leg in between his and straddled his leg and started grinding on him. He placed his hands on my upper thighs were my dress was ridding up and I put my arms round his neck.

Got the body of a goddess

_Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl_

_Droppin Low_

_She Comin Down from the ceiling_

_To tha floo_

_Yea She Know what she doin_

_Yea yea yea_

_She doin that right thang_

_Yea yea yea yea ea_

_I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

_Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_Out of all the girls she be the hottest_

_Like n the way she break it down I see u girl_

_Spinnin wide_

_And She lookin at me_

_Right in my eyes_

_Yea She got my attention_

_Yea yea yea_

_Did I forget to mention_

_I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

_Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper_

_She's every man's dream_

_She's God's gift to Earth_

_Women they love 'em too_

_That's what you call a women's worth_

_See I love all the strippers_

_Because they show me love_

_They know I never pay as free whenever I hit the club_

_But I can't even lie_

_The girls are here so fly_

_She slidin' up and down that pole got me mesmerized_

_Mike Jones don't ever trick_

_But god damn she thick_

_I can't lie, I must admit_

_I'm in love with a stripper_

He turned me around so that I was facing away from him and pulled me close so that our bodies were pushed together. I pushed my ass into his crotch and he moaned. I started to move my ass around in circles. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me until his hands were holding my inner thighs. I moaned as his mouth began kissing up and down my neck.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She can pop it she can lock it_

_Teddy Penderass down I'm bout to see this sexy girl_

_In My bed_

_She don't know what she is doin_

_To my head_

_Yea She turnin tricks on me_

_Yea Yea Yea_

_She dont even know me_

_Yea yea yea ea_

_I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing_

_Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper_

I bent over slowly to the ground and shook my ass a little. He grabbed my butt as I slowly came up from my bent position, making sure I was pressed against him. Once I was standing straight we began to grind again.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin_

_I'm N Luv with a stripper_

The rest of the night passed like that. Dimitri and I danced the whole time. I had a great night. It was dawn when we left to go back to the academy. Meaning we would get back before curfew. Everyone had fallen asleep on the limo ride back. They had had a lot of alcohol. I was awake because I didn't drink and Dimitri had a very high tolerance for alcohol. But it didn't mean I wasn't tired.

"Go to sleep, Roza. It was a long day." Dimitri said. I nodded and rested my head on his lap. Quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. As I said, I have had a lot of shit on my plate. Most of it is over with so I will be able to write more. Keep giving me boy and girl name suggestions. I don't really wan to tell people what it is yet. Thanks for your support. Review!

-Adri


	10. Another birthday present?

Hey guys, this chapter does have a lemon in it. I'll try to make it nice and long for ya. ;) RICHELLE OWNES ALL!

-Adri

P.S. Rose has been pregnant for 1 month. It has been 1 month since Rose and Dimitri did it. So Rose's birthday was one month from the attack.

* * *

CHAPTER 10 DIMITRI'S POV

The limo arrived at the academy shortly after Rose fell asleep. everyone else had woken up and got out of the limo, going to bed. I picked rose up in my arms and walked her up to my bedroom. I lied her down in bed and began to write her a note. It said:

_Roza-_

_Meet me in the cabin when you wake up. I have another birthday present for you._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

I set the note on the bed side table, next to a rose that I had gotten her. I left to go set up the cabin. I lit thirty or so candles and set them across every flat surface in the cabin. Then I sprinkled Rose petals all around. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the velvet box in there. I was so nervous to ask her to marry me. What if she said no?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I heard the door open. I turned to see the most beautiful girl in the world. She was wearing the same dress and heels from her birthday. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Comrade..." She sighed into my neck.

"Hi Roza..." I said to her. I set her down on her feet and held her hands. "Rose," I said. "I have loved you ever since I have met you. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms and I want to wake up with you in my arms. I love everything about you, I love your smile, your eyes your lips... Rosemarie Hathaway..." I got down on one knee, "Will you marry me..." I pulled out the ring. She stood there, and stared at me, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. I felt like I was on my knee forever. "Rose..." I asked. OH SHIT... She's going to say no, I thought. Instead, she launched herself at me. She tackled me to the ground and kissed me.

"YESSSSSSS!" She screamed, "YES, YES, YES, I WILL MARRY YOU, DIMITRI BELIKOV. I LOVE YOU!" She was screaming. I took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. "Oh my god, Dimitri it's beautiful!" She said, her eyes were sparkling with tears.

***M scene... Now! Scroll to next bold to skip!***

She crawled onto my lap and pushed her lips to mine. I set my hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I slowly dragged my hands up her back to the top of the zipper on her dress. I pulled it down, dragging my fingers down her back as I did. Her dress had ridden all the way up to her waist from sitting on my lap so I pulled the dress down so that the fabric was only covering her stomach. She didn't have a bra on, I brought my hands to her breast cupping them.

Rose had a huge breast. Probably C or D cups, and with her pregnancy, she was probably a DD. I loved to just massage and hold her boobs. My lips left hers and started trailing kisses down her neck, onto her chest. She moaned quietly as I took her left nipple into my mouth. She moaned again, louder this time, and weaved her fingers into my hair, holding my face to her boobs. My hands made there way down to the hem of her dress and pushed it up, over her head. She was Left in only a little, black, lace thong. I pushed her down so she was lying on her back on the floor, I looked over her body, admiring her. "Your wearing way to many clothes..." She said as I got on top of her.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked. She quickly pulled my shirt off and rolled so that I was under her. She was on her knees, straddling my thighs. She placed her hands on my chest and slowly pulled them down my stomach, until they got to my belt buckle. She slowly undid my pants, brushing her hands against the bulge in my pants. She slowly pulled the zipper down, tooth by tooth, I groaned in anticipation.

"Oh... Is my Dimka getting impatient?" Rose asked. She knew I hated it when she called me Dimka in... intimate moments. I ground my man hood into her. She moaned and finished pulling my pants down. We were both left in only our underwear. I moved my hands to her underwear. I stroked her through her under wear before moving them to the side. My fingers played around in her wet folds before slowly rubbing her cilt. She moaned and licked her lips. I moved three of my fingers to her vagina and slowly pushed into her. She pushed her hips down onto my fingers, trying to get more friction.

I flipped her over so that she was lying on her back. I spread her legs and put my head in between them. She wrapped her legs around my neck as my tongue flicked out and licked her wet folds. "Oh God, Dimitri!" Rose screamed.

"Shhhh... Roza." I chuckled. I got back to work licking and sucking her cilt while my fingers started plunging in and out of her. She moaned and massaged her own breasts as I pleasured her. after a few more pumps I felt her walls clench around my fingers. I slowly pulled my fingers out, not wanting her to cum... Yet. I kissed my way up to her stomach, licking her belly button. "You taste so good, Roza." I mumbled against her skin. She giggled. She pulled me down on top of her and rolled over so that I was under her once again.

"I want to see how you taste..." She said, licking her lips, again. Her fingers traced there way down my abs and onto the waistband of my boxers. She rubbed my dick through my boxers before slowly pulling them down. My dick sprang free. She smiled and began to give me a hand job. I moaned.

"Do you like that, Comrade?" She asked, giving me a sexy smile.

"YES!" I gasped out.

"Then you'll really like this." She said, kissing the base of my dick. She kissed her way up it until she was at the very top. She swirled her tongue around my tip a few times before taking me in her mouth. I moaned and weaved my fingers in her hair, guiding her. She rubbed my balls as she sucked on my dick. After sucking me for a while I couldn't take it anymore.

"God, Roza, I'm gonna cum..." I told her. She kept going. After a few more sucks I exploded in her mouth. She drank it all up except for a little that got on her fingers. She took her fingers and put them in her mouth sucking on them. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be inside her. NOW!

I flipped her over, got on top of her, and plunging inside of her. She made another moaning sound. "God, Roza, you are so sexy!" I told her. She smiled at me.

She put her lips to my ear and whispered, "Fuck me, Baby..." That was all I needed. I plunged back into her. I pushed my lips to hers, kissing her hard. I could taste myself on her but it just turned me on even more. We kept going until I felt her wall clench around me. "OH FUCK, COMRADE!" She screamed. "Baby, I'm gonna cum!" I pushed into her deep. After a few more thrust we both orgasmed. It was amazing! We both collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy.

***Ok the M scene is over!***

A few minutes passed I picked rose up in my arms pulling her into the bed with me. I lied on my back and she lied on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed in contempt. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Rose asked me. I thought about it.

"A boy." I told her.

"Really," She said. "I think it's a girl..."

"What are you thinking for names?" I asked her.

"Well for a GIRL, since its going to be a GIRL, I think either Serena Vasilisa Belikov or Olivia Vasilisa Belikov. But I haven't thought about boys names... I kinda want a Russian name. Any suggestions?" She asked.

"Well, Maxim and Aleksandr are strong Russian names..." I told her "I also like the name Jared." She smiled

"Hummm... Maxim Dimitri Belikov, Aleksandr Dimitri Belikov, or Jared Dimitri Belikov?" She said. She looked deep in thought. "I think we should have a bunch of kids and use all the names!" She said.

"Well at the rate were going I think that might happen anyway." I said. "Because I don't plan on slowing down our sex life one bit..."

"Is that you way of asking me if I'm up for another round?" She asked me.

"Maybe..." I trailed off. I rolled us over and made love to my Roza for a second time that night."

Ring, ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring, ri-

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and answered it. "Hello..." I yawned.

"Belikov... Were are you?" Alberta yelled at me.

"Ummm... Asleep. Do you know what time it yes?" I asked, why is she calling me right now?

"YA IT'S FOUR A.M. YOU'RE SUPOSE TO BE PICKING UP YOU FAMILY FROM THE HUMAN AIRPORT!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'll be there in a minute..." I said, hanging up on her. "дерьмо **(Shit)**." I mumbled

"Roza..." I nudged her. "WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Hummm... I'm up, I'm up!" She mumbled, falling asleep again.

"Come on we have to go pick up my family." I said, already getting dressed. She was still in bed. I dragged her out of the bed. She glared at me. "Good morning to you to, Sunshine." I bent down and kissed her stomach. "Morning baby." I helped her pull on her dress and we walked out of the cabin together. She quickly took a shower, put on some fresh clothes, and make up. She ended up in a tank top, leggings and running shoes.

Next we went to my room. I also showered and put on some new clothes and then we were off to the parking lot. Alberta was waiting for us in bedroom slippers and a bathrobe. "Here." She grumbled, throwing me the car keys. She walked off, mumbling something about not enough sleep. Roza and I chuckled and hopped into the usual black SUV. We began our long journey to the human airport.

After an hour of driving we finally made it to the airport. We pulled up to the terminal and got out of the car. I laced my fingers through Rose's as we walked through the airport. I loved being able to hold Rose's hand in public. It made me feel happy that we could flaunt our relationship. We waited near the baggage claim for my family. I couldn't wait to see them, I have missed all of them. I say a large group of people walking towards us. "There they are..." I said, nudging Rose in the direction of my family. She took a deep breath before we walked over towards them.

* * *

Sorry! I know I took forever to update... Again SORRY! But I put in a nice long lemon for those of you who wanted it. Also I took so long because I am working on two new stories. OK, so I put the name choices on there, it's your choice what R and D have and what the babies name will be. I will keep working on this story. TTFN... AND REVIEW!

-Adri


	11. Meeting the inlaws

Hey Guys. I don't have much to say except the pic of Rose's engagement ring is on my profile! Check it out along with the other pics. RICHELLE MEAD OWNS!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 11 ROSE'S P.O.V.

Dimitri lead me over to a group of people. There was a woman who looked to be about in her forties, she had brown eyes and light brown hair, it was probably Dimitri's mother Olena. There was a seventeen year old girl with brown eyes long and light brown hair with blond streaks, that must be Viktoria. There were also two woman, in there young twenties, but older than Dimitri, with brown eyes and brown hair, Sonya and Karolina. One of the woman was holding the hand of a little boy who looked about ten, he looked like a mini Dimitri, that must be Paul. There was also a little baby girl in one of the woman's arms, Dimitri's newest niece, Zoya. Finally there was a small old lady that looked like she could be blown away by the wind. She had grayish brownish hair and big brown eyes. She probably could look cute if she wasn't so creepy looking.

"DIMKA!" Viktoria shouted, running over and launching herself into her big brothers arms. He caught her and chuckled.

"I guess I'm not the only one who does that to you, eh, Comrade." I said. He laughed and set Viktoria down.

"Святое дерьмо Димка, как она выглядит Фикен модели нижнего белья!" **(Holy shit, Dimka she looks like a fricken underwear model!) **Viktoria said in Russian. Dimitri laughed.

"Поверьте, я знаю..." **(Believe me, I know...)**

"Ewwww... TMI!" She screamed.

"Hey no speaking Russian until you teach me how to!" I said giving Dimitri the stink eye.

"Don't worry, if her wont teach you I will!" Viktoria said to me. "You must be Roza! I'm Viktoria Belikova." She said, pulling me into a hug. She had a way thicker accent then Dimitri. "Can I feel?" She asked, looking at my stomach. I nodded. By now the whole family had gotten to us and were greeting Dimitri. I said hi to everyone. Then I bent down to Paul's level.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I said holding out my hand. He was kinda shy.

"He's never shy around anyone." Karolina said. "Say hi, Paul." She said.

"Hi, I'm Paul" He mumbled.

"I think he has a crush on you..." Karolina said. I smiled at him and stood up.

"I think you have a little competition, Comrade." I said.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head "I might just have to show you that I am the better choice..." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm... I might just have to hold you to that..." I trailed off.

"MOM... Dimka and Roza are whispering dirty things to each other!" Viktoria whined. Everyone laughed and I kissed Dimitri right on the lips. It started to get a little heated and Viktoria yelled "MY POOR VIRGIN EYES! Your going to pollute my mind!"

"Vik..." Dimitri said, "Rose is pregnant and I think you know how that happens..."

"Mama, how did Dimka get Rose pregnant?" Paul asked.

Uhhh... Well... Umm..." Karolina stuttered. "I'll tell you when your older..." She said.

"Humph... you always tell me that!" Paul said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on everyone lets get back to the Academy." Dimitri said. "He pulled me against him and wrapped his arm around me as we walked back to the car. We all piled into the car and headed back to the school. Dimitri drove, I had shot gun, Olena, Yeva, and Sonya sat in the first row, while Viktoria, Paul and Karolina sat in the back. Karolina had Zoya on her lap. Dimitri laced his fingers through my and rested out hands on the center console.

Olena gasped and too my left hand and examined the huge ring on my finger **(Pic. on Profile!)**. "You Proposed?" She asked Dimitri. Dimitri smiled and looked at her through the mirror.

"Ya, I was going to tell you guys when we called by it would ruin the surprise..." He said, remembering last night.

"Congratulations!" She said. The rust of the car ride was quiet except for some small talk. We arrived back at the academy and hour later. We checked in with the guards at the front gate to verify we were strigoi and made our way to the car lot. We all unloaded out of the car when I realized the school was trashed. _What. The. Hell._ I thought to myself.

"Comrade, what happened?" I asked. There was silly string, and paint covering the trees. Toilet paper and confetti was covering every surface.

"We I believe the guardians started the war on the novice." Dimitri said.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" I shrieked. He just smiled and nodded. _Oh... Thats it. _Ithought to myself.

"I believe the plan was to get you out of the way for the first attack. They knew it would be hard to take you down." He laughed. I glared at him.

I grabbed Viktoria's arm. "Tell the guardians to meet in the auditorium in two hours to go over rules. It's on, Comrade!" I told him, walking away with Viktoria.

"So what's the plan captain Rose." Vik said.

"I'm gonna take you to Kirova's office, and get you checked in. We will get you settled in then go to my room were all the senior and some junior novices will meet, we will stage our attack form there." She nodded as I sent out a text to Eddie.

**Hey Ed**

**Herd bout the attack... Comrade told me they planned to get me out of the way... :P Anyhoo... bring evry1 to my room in 1 h and 30 min, got it? Also bring any weapons, the rolling white board form the english room, and 3 maps of the school! **

As we entered Kirova's office i got a text.

**Text from Ed**

I opened it.

**You got it boss. Should I bring moroi 2?**

I texted him back.

**YA... We need as many ppl. as possible**

I immediately got another message

**Text from Ed**

I opened it.

**Check. ;) **

I shut my phone and began to listen to what Kirova was saying, "... I think you will be a wonderful addition to this school. You are in room 301, here are your keys." She handed Vik the keys. "If you have any other questions feel free to ask me or Miss hathaway." Mrs. Belikov, I thought mentally. Mmmm... I like the sound of that. "And Miss Hathaway- *Belikov I added mentally* - There are some things we need to discuss, I assume the Princess has told you about the arrangement next year..." She said looking at me.

"Ya, I was wondering if we could suspend that till after the war... I am going to be kinda busy..." I told her.

"Of course." She deadpanned. "If that is all you are dismissed now." Kirova said. Vik and I nodded and left Kirova's office.

"Dang... That lady kinda looks like a bird." Vik giggled.

"I know... Right!" I said as I lead her up to her room. "Alright 301, here it is... Hey your right next to my room!" I said.

"Am I even going to be able to sleep, you and my brother seem to be the type to 'get busy.'" She groaned.

"Don't worry, I usually stay in his room..." I trailed off thinking about Dimitri and I... In a room... Alone... Great, now I was getting horny!

"Ok, ok, you don't need to go any further!" She said cutting of my thoughts. We dragged her suitcases into her room and went into my. It was a mess, as usual.

"Shit." I cursed and whipped out my phone.

**Scratch that... Meet me in Dhampir Lounge 3!**

I sent to Eddie.

**Text form Eddie**

**Will do. :)**

"Alright, we have 30 min to go get weapons and get back her, come on." I told her. We headed out to the art room first, grabbing as much paint, feathers, glue, ect. as possible. Next we went to the shot training class. I grabbed a bunch of paint ball guns and paint balls. Finally we went to the training room to grabbed tape, rope, and flex cuffs. We dropped everything off at the lounge and went up to my room to grab some more stuff. I grabbed glitter, confetti, and sharpies.

Next I changed my clothes. I put on a tight black crop top that showed my leopard prink bra, cameo calf length sweats, and cheetah print heels. **(Pic on Profile!)** I know what your thinking, Rose why are you wearing heels to battle. Well as a dhampir I have a great since of balance, so I probably could fight in eight inch spiked heels. But I wont.

Vik and I used my black lipstick to draw lines under our eyes. We were ready. We brought the remaining weapons down to the lounge. Everyone was already there anxiously awaiting a chance to get back at the guardians. This was going to be fun!

* * *

OHH... There's going to be a war! I wonder who will win. Pics on profile, check em out! I love everyone that's been reviewing... If you haven't reviewed REVIEW! It makes me happy and it makes me want to get chapters up quicker! I would like to get 100 reviews by the end of the war! TTFN!

-Adri


	12. PS I am sooo going to punish you!

OK chapter 12 here it comes. Richelle owns everyone except John and juliette, there mine! I a sorry I couldn't update during the day today. I went to Universal Studios, Hollywood and it gave me an idea. I am going to write a story about the gang coming to Cali, they are going to visit a couple theme parks, including Universal Studios! I haven't uploaded it yet but you should keep checking for it. The story is funny.

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 12 DIMITRI'S POV

Oh shit, shit, shit shit. I thought to myself as Rose ran off into the distance. I am going to be seriously pissed if this war last more that a week. I personally was against the war from the beginning. Ya, I like to play crazy pranks on people as much as the next person but it isn't worth not being able have sex with Roza for a week. I sighed and went back to my family.

"Roza is one amazing girl, Dimka." My mother said as I lead them to the guest housing.

"I know..." I trailed off thinking about my Roza.

"So when is the wedding?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know..." I said. "Rose and I haven't really talked about it. It will be her decision thought. And I am sure it will be after the baby is born." I told them. They nodded. I waited for them to get situated and told them, "You guys probably aren't going to want to come outside for a couple days because of the war... But the academy has full maid service and they also have room service.

"Thank you, Dimka." My mom said. "Send Roza our love." I nodded.

"If I get the chance to talk to her I will." With that I left. Time to go alert Alberta. I walked over to Alberta's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. I waked in. Alberta, Stan, and Celeste were all looking at a map of the school planning attack routes. I frowned. Alberta smirked at me.

"So I take it Rose knows about the war." Alberta said.

"Yup... She want to meet in the auditorium in an hour and a half to discuss rules, boundaries, and p.o.w.s." I said. Alberta nodded.

"All right, this is obviously a trick so I say..." I zoned Alberta out. I didn't feel like listening to the plan of attack. "... So we all understand. Right?" I nodded with the others, pretending I knew what she was talking about. She handed me a water gun, a paintball gun, and four water balloons filled with something heavier than water. "Meet at the auditorium in thirty minutes." Alberta said. With that I left. Thirty minutes passed quickly and I found myself walking to the auditorium. Alberta waved me up onto the stage with her. "Were is she, Belikov?" Alberta whispered to me.

"I..." I was cut off by someone bursting thought one of the auditorium windows. Rose and Viktoria walked through. I wasn't concerned with Viktoria after I looked at rose. She was wearing one of those cropped shirts that showed her belly, this one also showed her bra and barely covered her. She looked fucking hot! Thy strutted over to Alberta and I stopping five feet away from us. I think my mouth was still hanging open, because Rose was smirking at me.

"Alberta." Rose nodded at her. "Comrade." She winked at me. Damn, she was hot...

"Hi, Roza." I said.

"Alberta, this is Viktoria, Dimitri's sister." Rose said "She's a new student."

"Nice to meet you." Alberta said to Viktoria.

"Enough small talk, what are the rules?" Rose asked.

"The was begins tonight after dinner. You cannot kill or give anyone a major injury. Other than that anything else goes. POWs will be kept at a camp. The camp can be moved at any time. Once you are a POW you must wait for someone to free you to get away. Moroi dorms, bedrooms and the cafeteria are safe zones for everyone, anything else is open territory. The only exception is if your POW camp is in one of these places. The war ends on friday after dinner. The team with the most people left wins. Any questions?" Alberta asked.

"Nope!" Rose said, popping the P. "Wait... YA!" She said walking up to Alberta and whispering in her ear. Alberta nodded when Rose was done and said.

"I suppose you eighteen and he's not you mentor anymore so I guess thats fine..." Alberta tailed off.

Rose turned to the room full of guardians and said, "Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once..." Oh no... "Dimitri and I are dating." Everyone looked shocked. "YES, this Dimitri, yes it's legal, and no he isn't my mentor anymore since the school year is pretty much over." Mostly everyone looked like they didn't believe her so she walked over and kissed me straight on the lips. I melted into her kiss, but we had to pull apart. We smiled at each other.

"WOW!" Someone said. Everyone started clapping.

"Why are they clapping?" Rose whispered.

"They are happy for you and well many of they thought they could never have relationships, but now because of you guys they still have hope." Alberta told me.

"Well I guess thats it." Rose said.

"Rose you do realize you're in a room full of guardians." I said to her. She laughed.

"Not for long!" She yelled as she jumped out of the window. I ran over to see if she was alright. Was she crazy? What if she got hurt? I looked out the window to see her land in a net that a few novices were holding. She blew me a kiss and mouthed _I love you_, before running off with the other novices. I shook my head and mouthed _I love you, too_, after they left.

I returned to the guardians and began to plan the fist attack. "The plan is Belikov is going to go after Rose, he knows her well enough to know were she could be. He is going to take a group and scout out the campus. Another group is going to set up a POW camp in the cabin Natasha Ozera stayed in-" Oh Fuck... I am so screwed! Roza is going to kill me. "- and finally the rest of you are going to go out and look for novices that are alone. Any questions?" Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! I might as well just sign my will now because Rose was going to kill me. "Alright head out!" Alberta said. We all split up. The POW camp group and my group went to the cabin first to set it up.

"Damn..." John, the guardian next to me, said as we entered the cabin. We had left in a hurry so the bed was still a mess and there were a few burnt candles. Rose's lacy thong was still on the floor. "Someone had fun in here." John laughed. While no one was looking I quickly picked up Rose's thong before anyone saw it. My group set out after Rose while the others stayed.

"So... You and Hathaway, huh." John said. I head some shuffling to my left.

"Shhh." I silenced him. I gave my group hand signals to tell they I heard someone to our left. We hid behind some bushes and waited for a good time to strike. "Now!" I whispered. We jumped the novices. It was Eddie Castile and four other kids that I didn't know. We flex cuffed the kids, I cuffed Eddie, and began to walk them back to the camp. "Were is Rose?" I asked him.

"Dude, she's your girlfriend, shouldn't you know?" He smirked.

"She's your captain, you should know too." I told him.

"Sorry, Belikov, it's classified info." He said. We finally reached the cabin. We tied them all up to chairs and taped duck tape over there mouths. We were about to go look for more novice when I got a text.

**Text from Roza:)**

Shit...

**Hey Comrade :)**

**I heard were your POW camp was... You are so in for it! :P Oh, and trust me if you think I am going to forget about this and everything will be fine, it wont. And don't even think about having sex with me for a while. You are in so much trouble for like... EVER! :P**

**Love,**

**Your Roza**

Fuck my life. I got another text straight after that

**Text from Roza:)**

I opened it.

**P.S. I am sooo going to "punish" you! :D**

I groaned, this didn't sound good. I got another one straight after that.

**Text form Roza:)**

**We found three of your guardians, heres what they look like. :)**

She also sent me a picture of four guardians tied to chairs. They all had on crazy wigs, they had feathers and glitter stuck to there bodies and they had duck tape over there mouths with weird mouths drawn over the duck tape.

This was going to be a long war.

* * *

So that was a little peek into our Comrade's mind. I know he thought about sex with Rose a lot, but I read somewhere that guys thing about sex every 40 seconds! LOL! So were going to get into the war a little bit more but I need some help! I have never written anything like this before so please send me any opinions or ideas. The quicker you do the quicker I can get another chapter up! So, REVIEW!

Love ya.

-Adri


	13. Hairdie, toothpaste, bubbles, and thongs

Hey my Peeps and Homes! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days... I really was working hard on this chapter. Its really long! Have fun. Richelle owns!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 13 ROSE POV

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed all the novices looked at me and Viktoria. I told them about my meeting with the guardians, I even told them about Dimitri and me. Everyone's mouths dropped open except Vik and Eddie's. "What are you trying to catch flies? Now let's get down to business!" I said.

The plan was that Vik and I were going to go out and search for Dimitri, if anyone else finds him they are to bring him to me. All other POW will go to the moroi lounge. Eddie and his small group were going to go out and search for the guardian's POW camp. Everyone else was going to look for guardian's and start playing pranks on other people. "OK GO!" I yelled, everyone scattered. "Ready to play some pranks, Sis?" I asked Viktoria.

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked. "Who first?" "Dimitri, of course!" I said. We went to my room first. "Do you mind taking some pictures for me?" I asked her, slipping on some slutty lingerie.

"Depends on what you will be doing in those... 'Clothes'." She said.

"Don't worry," I said, handing her my instant polaroid camera. "It's nothing too graphic." She rolled her eyes. First I kneeled on my bed and pushed my boobs together, giving the camera a sexy face. Next I lied down on the bed and she took the picture form above me. I moved to the ground next, I slowly crawled on the ground towards Viktoria and growled at the camera. I took a few more pictures before taking the bra top off. I held my boobs in my hands, covering my nipples, and gave the camera a sexy look. We took a few more pictures before I decided that we had taken enough.

"What are you going to do with all of these?" She asked me.

"You'll see..." I trailed off, putting my clothes back on. I took a garbage bag out of my closet and filled it with different bras and panties. I also grabbed my bright red lipstick and clothes pins. "Ok, lets go!" I said. She looked at me suspiciously but went with me anyway. I pulled out Dimitri's spare key that he gave me and opened the door.

"Just knowing you have the spar key to my brothers dorm makes me nauseous!" She said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Once again remember, he got me pregnant!"

"What ever." She mumbled.

"OK so start clipping these pictures to any surface you can." I said handing her the clothes pins and the naught pictures of me. She nodded while I went into the bathroom. I went up to his mirror and wrote with the red lipstick,

_Comrade,_

_I hope you like the present I gave you in the other room... I already miss you so much! I think we might have to use some of that lingerie. I love you!_

_With sooo much love, _

_Roza_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

I drew a bunch of hearts all over the mirror, then put the lipstick on my lips and kissed the mirror, right next to my name. "I'm done!" Vikki said, walking into the bathroom. "Nice!" She said looking at my masterpiece.

I walked back out into his bedroom and began to toss the underwear every were. I hung some from his headboard, I put some on his dresser knobs, Viktoria even boosted me up so I could hand it from the light fixture. I took a few pictures of our art before leaving. I had one more pair of underwear left so I decide to hang it on his door. Viktoria ran back to my room, laughing the whole way. Once we got back to the room I got a text form Eddie.

**Text from Eddie**

I opened it

**Just got captured by your Russian. He wanted to know were you were! Were at there POW camp right now... Get this it's at the cabin Tasha stayed at! LOL... Come save me!**

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I started to cry. "Rose? What is it?" She asked frantically.

"Damn pregnancy hormones!" I said between sobs.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong!" She said, hugging me. I cooled down and finally stopped crying.

"The guardian POW camp is in the same place Dimitri and I first made love!" I told her. She mumbled something in russian, too fast for me to understand.

It's ok Rose, we'll get him back." She told me.

"Ya, I am so going to kill him!" I said, all ready coming up with some good pranks. She high-fived me. "I need to text Dimitri..." I said, sitting on my bed. I began to type,

**Hey Comrade :)**

**I heard were your POW camp was... You are so in for it! :P Oh, and trust me if you think I am going to forget about this and everything will be fine, it wont. And don't even think about having sex with me for a while. You are in so much trouble for like... EVER! :P**

**Love,**

**Your Roza**

I sent the message and laughed.

"Hey Rose!" Viktoria said. "I just got a text form a novice they just brought in some guardians!" I nodded and sent Dimitri another message.

**P.S. I am sooo going to "punish" you! :D**

I followed Vik down to the moroi dorm. Sure enough three guardians were tied to chairs. They were dressed in crazy wigs with weird things put all over them. I took a picture with my phone and sent it to Dimitri with a message,

**We found three of your guardians, heres what they look like. :)**

I smiled this was going to be a long war...

It was the second day of the war when I got a knock on my door. It was pretty early in the morning and I hadn't had my shower yet. I was grumpy. "What the fuck!" I yelled. "Can't it wait?" I asked, dragging myself out of bed. Ryan and another novice, Eric, were at my door holding a very pissed off Russian. "Hello, boys..." I said.

"Roza, I promise I had no idea..." Dimitri started rambling.

"Shhh..." I said, cutting him off. "Bring him in boys." I told Ryan and Eric. They nodded.

"Where do you want him?" Ryan asked.

"Tie him to the bed." I said, pulling some clothes out for after my shower.

"I thought that was your job..." Eric said. I laughed.

"Usually it is." I said winking. "All right, you guys are done here." I told them. They nodded and left. I followed them and locked the door behind them. I turned toward Dimitri and glared at him.

"Roza... I promise I had nothing to do with it. Alberta chose the location!" Dimitri said frantically.

"I understand, Comrade. It wasn't you. Did you get my little 'present'." I asked. He laughed.

"Yes, I really enjoyed those pictures..." Dimitri said with a lustful look in his eye.

"I thought so." I said as I started to undress.

"Wait what are you doing?" Dimitri asked struggling to get free of the cuffs.

"Well, Comrade, you came at the exact time of my morning shower." I said, slipping my sweats off. I was only in a tank top and underwear.

"Please untie me Roza. I want to make love to you so badly!" He groaned while looking over my body.

"Mmmmm... Don't temp me, Baby." I said. I slowly pulled my tank top over my head, leaving me only in my hot pink thong. He began to struggle against the cuffs again. "Don't worry, Comrade, I'll be right back." I said pulling the pink thong off and flinging it at him. It landed on his chest, I giggled. I walked into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door. Dimitri growled and I shook my butt a little for him. My shower was located right in front of the door, which was right in front of Dimitri. I climbed into the shower and turned the water on. I could hear Dimitri struggling in the background. After my shower I waited a few minutes to dry off before I walked out to Dimitri, butt naked.

"Roza..." He growled, thrashing against the cuffs. I don't think he wanted to get out because he want to leave. He wanted to get out because he wanted to be with me. I slowly walked over to and sat down on top of him. I set my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Hi..." I said innocently.

"Hi, Roza." Dimitri said, looking at my boobs. I really couldn't blame him, they were huge because of the pregnancy. "Oh I have something of yours..." He said. "Look in my right front pocket." I reached in his pocket and pulled out my black thong.

"I was looking for that." I said slipping it on. He chuckled. I lied down next to him and curled up to his side.

I'd put my arms around you but..." He said, looking up at the cuffs. I giggled. "I love you, almost Mrs. Belikov." Dimitri said, looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you, too." I said. I started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri asked me with an amused expression.

"Well when Vikki and I went to Kirova's office she kept calling me _Miss Hathaway_ and in my head I kept saying _Mrs. Belikov_." I said. He smiled at me. I kissed his lips and got on top of him. I felt him tug at the cuffs, realizing he couldn't put his arms around me. He groaned. "What's wrong, Babe?" I asked.

Roza, your sitting in front of me, with only a pair of underwear on and I can't touch you!" Dimitri pouted at me. I giggled and got up off of the bed, getting dressed.

"Well I need to go get breakfast and plan some attacks." I said pulling on a fresh tank top and leggings.

"Your going to leave me here, all alone!" Dimitri said, sadly. I pulled on some _Nike_ shoes and walked over to him. I rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry, Baby." I said to him. "Can't let you go... Plus I like the way you look tied up to my bed." I strapped two paintball guns and a water gun to my body.

"That looks really sexy." Dimitri told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

I knocked on Vik's door on the way to breakfast. "Hey Rose!" She said, walking out her door to come with me to breakfast.

"So what's the status, Private?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Well we have 17 of the guardians. And they have 34 of the novices." She told me as we walked into the cafeteria.

"I say we just keep trying to capture guardians and play pranks. On Thursday we stage a raid and try to get back as many novice as possible. She nodded. We ate at the usual table. I introduced Viktoria to everyone, they seemed to accept her. We told the Moroi about the war, they said they wanted to help. After breakfast Vik and I went to see her family.

I knocked on the door. Olena answered. "Hi girls!" She said, pulling us into a hug.

"Hi!" We both said.

"Come in girls." She told us ushering us in. We walked into the living room were the rest of the family was, playing with the kids. "So hows the war going?" Olena asked us while she took a seat on the couch.

"It's great, so much fun! Rose is the leader for the novice side." Vikki said, proudly.

"Oh that reminds me. Have you seen Dimka?" Olena asked.

"Uhhh... Ya about that. Ummm... He's kinda tied to my bed." I said, laughing. Everyone burst out laughing.

"How'd he get there?" Karolina asked.

"Well this morning two guys brought him up to my room, they had captured him." I explained to them.

"WOW! So that means 18 guardians down!" Viktoria said, excitedly.

"Yup, but I don't think he will stay there for long. I'm supposed to check up on him every so often... But he's tied pretty tight." I said, remembering this morning.

We chatted for three more hours before I told them that I had to go check and make sure Dimitri didn't get out. They said there goodbyes to me and I left there room. I quickly made my way back to my room, grabbing lunch on the way there. Shit... Dimitri must be starving! I ran up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I opened the door to find Dimitri lying on my bed. He looked really board. Fuck... I left him here for a while.

"Oh shit, Baby, I'm sorry I left you here!" I said, kneeling next to Dimitri on the bed. I brushed the hair off his forehead with my finger tips.

"It's alright Roza I'm..." He started to say when I cut him off.

"You must be starving! Uhh I'm such a bad girlfriend/fiancee!" I said.

"Shhh... He said your a great girlfriend/fiancee." He said to me. I smiled. I feed him food and then ate my own. I looked at the time on my watch.

"I gotta go..." I said. I really didn't want to leave. "Time to stage another prank!" I said, hopping off him. "Bye, Baby!" I hurried out the door. It was time for the next prank.

There were two groups for the next pranks, group one was to fill the guardian lounge with bubbles, don't ask me how. And group two, my group, was going to put hair die in all of the guardians shampoo, except Dimitri's of coarse. We started in the first guardian building and went dorm to dorm, filling each shampoo bottle with hair die. Green, brown, orang, pink, purple, and black. After we were done I received notice that five more novices had been captured. "Shit." I cursed.

"What is it?" Vikki asked.

"Five more novices have been captured." I told her.

"Everyone need to get back to there rooms and regroup, we can't loose anymore people." I told her. "Sent a text out to everyone. I need to go check up on Dimitri and make sure he's still in my room." She nodded and I headed off in the direction of my room. I ran up to the stairs in my dorm, taking two steps at a time. I ran down the hall to my room and opened the door.

Dimitri was no were in sight. My heart sank. The cuffs were broken, I guess nothing could hold back my man. In his place was a letter addressed to _Roza._

_Roza,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you got back from your little mission, duty calls. I will find you and get you back for holding me in your room. I can't wait to see you out on the battle field. I love you._

_-Comrade_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_P.S. I recommend you don't use your tooth paste! The guardians did something to it!_

I sighed. I guess I couldn't keep him here forever. I went into my bathroom, threw away my tooth paste, and got into the shower. That's when the best rescue mission plan hit me! The guardians are going DOWN!

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I got over 100 before the war was over, keep it up you guys inspire me to keep writing! The next chapter or two will be the end of the war. I am also thinking of having Trials, Prom, Graduation, a End of the year costume party, and them have the gang go on vacation somewhere. How does that sound. REVIEW! and check out my other story _California Baby!_

-Adri


	14. She can't seduce like me!

Hey! Richelle owns, you already know... Anyway just read!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 14 ROSE'S POV

Day three of the war passed quickly. We now had 30 guardians and they had 56 novice. There were about 80 novice participating and 60 guardians participating. We were pretty much even. I was really sad because I hadn't seen Dimitri all day. What? I'm pregnant with his child, I can be sad if I don't see him for twenty-four hours.

It was now midnight for us, noon for humans, and I still couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about Dimitri. Was he still ok? Was he thinking about me? Where was he? I honestly couldn't get him out of my mind. I also felt uneasy about trying to sleep with out him. Ever since we found out I was pregnant he has been sleeping with me. I could feel the baby doing flips in my stomach, like it knew its father wasn't there with us. I decided to take a little walk to try to get my mind off everything. I slid some shorts over my underwear and slipped my slippers on. I soon found myself outside of the gym. I walked in hoping by some chance Dimitri was there. He wasn't, the room was dark. I turned on the lights, walked over to the training mats and sat down. I sat indian style and just thought about everything that had happened to me.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone enter the gym. Standing in the doorway was my own personal Russian god. "Roza... What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked. I stood up slowly and walked over to him, he met me half way and hugged me in his arms. I instantly felt at home. "What are you doing here, Roza?" Dimitri asked me again.

"I couldn't sleep." I mumbled into his shoulder. "I missed you... Baby missed you too." I told him. He nodded and put his large hand over my stomach.

"I missed you guys too." Dimitri admitted. "I hate the fact that your not sleeping in my arms, safe." Dimitri said, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "Hey have you been looking up anything on pregnancy." He asked. I nodded. "Good. What did you find?" He asked.

"Well since I'm about six weeks pregnant, our child is at the stage were our they are developing a heart beat and organs and all that good stuff..." I told him. He smiled hugely and rubbed my stomach again. "Oh and we are suppose to go in to Dr. Olendzki's office on Saturday, she ordered the machines to do ultrasounds and stuff so we can have the baby here." He hugged me and pressed our foreheads together.

"I don't thing you understand how happy you have made me, Roza." Dimitri whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. The kiss was sweet and passionate and loving. We stood there kissing for a while until Dimitri pulled me down so that we both fell on the training mats, me on top of him. We finally broke the kiss, he just smiled at me.

"You are way to happy." I told him. We both laughed. He pulled us up so that he was sitting on the ground, with me in his lap.

"I think we need to discuss wedding and baby plans..." He said looking at me. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Well I will tell you the time line I was thinking..." I started, he nodded. "Ok so I graduate in three weeks, May 20th, I will be about nine weeks. We have summer until September 10th, I will be about twenty-six weeks. Then our babies going to be due some time in November. And thats all I have..." I said. "Oh... I want to have a summer wedding and I don't want to be pregnant or fat for it!" I finished.

"Ok... I think it might be best if we wait on the wedding." He told me. "Lissa said that after her one year teaching here the Queen needs her to come to court immediately to train to become Queen. She has already chosen Lissa as the next queen!"

"Well when will we have our wedding, you know lissa will want to plan it..." I yawned, shutting my eyes.

"Roza... Your worn out." Dimitri said, picking me up in his arms. I yawned again. He carried me back to my room and put me in my bed. He was about to leave when I called out to him,

"Comrade!" I said.

"Ya, Roza?"

"Please stay with me..." I told him. He nodded and stripped down to his boxers. He got in bed behind me and wrapped his arms securely around my belly.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri murmured as he nestled my neck.

"Love you too, Comrade..." I said as I drifted off into sleep.

I awoke to find that Dimitri's arms were no longer around me. Obviously he wasn't going to stay... I might have tied him up again. I had slept in and now it was lunch time. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to my dresser when I remembered, today is Thursday, it's time for my amazing rescue plan. I needed to text Lissa.

**Hey Liss, you still up for helping out with the war? **

**:)**

I sent. I immediately got a text back.

**Text from Lissa**

I opened it.

**Hellz ya!**

She really needs to stop hanging out with Christian...

**Good... Meet my in the caf. in 5. Bring about 10 fire using moroi, 5 good compulsion users, Mia, Juliette, and yourself. ;)**

I got another text from her.

**Text from Lissa**

**C ya there... Can't wait to c what ur planning! ;P**

I quickly got dressed and made sure I had a couple paintball guns on me before leaving my room. I grabbed Vikki, she was apart of my plan, on the way to the cafeteria. As we were about to enter I heard someone say my name,

"HATHAWAY!" Alberta barked. Oh shit, what now... She was marching towards us with a full head of pink hair! Vikki and I burst out laughing. She glared at us murderously. We stepped inside the cafeteria, a safe zone, just to make sure she didn't attack us.

"I like what you've done with your hair, Alberta." I told her, trying to contain my laughter.

"Why is almost the whole guardian staff walking around with different assortments of colors of hair except your BOYFRIEND!" She yelled, well screamed, at us.

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about, but if I did do that I wouldn't dye his hair either. It's too sexy!" I told her, with a smile. She was fuming.

"I will get you back for this, Rose." She promised as she walked away. I took a few pictures when her back was turned before we walked to the table that Lissa was sitting at. She also had all the people I had asked for.

"Ok Christian, since I am guessing you are in charge of the fire users I need you to take all the fire users and spread them out along cabins 11-13. When any of you guys see a guardian trying to leave one of those cabins, do that fake light up thing that makes people think they are on fire, got it. When I give the signal you are to stop lighting people on fire... ok?" He and the other fire users nodded. I turned to Lissa. "Your in charge of compulsion, right?" She nodded. "Ok, you and Adrian each get one cabin since your the strongest. The other compulsion users will group up and go to the other cabins. You guys are going to tell the guardians to fight each other, got it?" They also nodded. "Except you, Adrian, I will tell you what to tell the guardians in the cabin I am going to."

"Ya! Special treatment!" Adrian said.

"Shut up! Your not getting special shit." I laughed. Finally, Mia, Juliette, Liss, you guys are going to help Vikki and I get ready for our 'part' in all of this after lunch." I told them.

"Got it!" Juliette said. We quickly finished breakfast and went up to my room. Mia was choosing outfits for us, Lissa was getting the hair station ready, and Juliette was getting out all the make up I owned. I went to Lissa first. She straightened my hair, then teased and messed it up, making it look like, _I just had great sex_ hair. Next Juliette did my make up. She lined my eyes in black and put on a lot of mascara. Finally she put lip plumper on my lips, making them look very kissable. Mia finished off my look, she put me in some tight white Calvin Klein Boxers, A see through cut-off white v-neck over a black bra, and some platform stripper shoes._ Perfect... _Except, I pulled the v-neck off and put on a second pink bra, and then put the v-neck back on. I put some Dior Pure Poison Elixir Intense Seduction Body Cream on and put my belly button ring in. I looked sexy.

Viktoria was dressed similar to me, but different.

Besides she wouldn't be seducing guardians like I was...

* * *

Uh-Oh... What's Rose going to do. Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I'm leaving for Hawaii tomorrow, I will be there for 10 days. I might or might not have access to a computer, depending if my dad lets me use his laptop for a bit. Just be ready for a crapy next chapter if I do get one up in Hawaii... Sorry bout that! :( Anyhoo I have to pack, my mom keeps yelling at me. Love yall and don't forget to REVIEW!

-Adri


	15. Hey there Big Boy

Alright a little bit of Dimitri's pov right now! Richelle Mead owns everything!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 15 DIMITRI'S POV

Four other guardians and I were in cabin twelve, Tasha's cabin, guarding seventeen novices. Don't ask me how all of us fit in here. Eddie was one of the novices that we had in the room. We were all just sitting around when someone kicked the door in. I stud up to see who it was. Roza burst through the door. She was wearing a little pair of shorts, white see through belly top, and very high heels (Pic. on Profile!). DAMN… She looked sexy. I walked over to her. I faintly noticed someone else slip into the room but my only thought was, get to Roza. She smiled her man eater smile to me and placed her hands on my pecks. "Hi, Comrade…" She said, licking her lips.

"Hi, Roza." I said, placing my hands on her exposed thighs.

"Mmmm… Baby, I've been thinking about you all day. " She sighed, taking my hands in hers and dragging them up her body, finally resting them on her large breasts. She sighed again. Thats when I realized all the others guardians were staring at us, well at Roza. She smiled at them. Oh no… There not taking my Roza away from me. She walked away from me, towards the other guardians. She went up to Guardian Jones. "Hey there… Big Boy." She whispered trailing her hand down his chest. I was fuming. What the hell was she doing? Then he put his hands on her ass, I snapped. I ran over to them pulling her away from him. I pulled her against me and crushed her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I pulled away and pushed her behind me, growing at Guardian Jones, I lunged at him We both started fighting and soon the other guardians joined in.

We were all fighting when I felt like a bucket of water had bee dumped on me… Why were we fighting?I looked up from the fighting to see Adrian Ivashkov, Viktoria, and Rose standing above me. "Wh-" I was cut off by Rose.

"Compulsion…" She said. Everything now made since. I snapped my fingers and before they knew it the guardians had them with here hands behind there back. "Comrade…" She said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Roza. I told you I would get you back…" I told her as they set Adrian, Vik and her on chairs, tied up. She frowned at me.

"I can't believe your going to do this to me!" She shrieked.

"HEY! What am I even doing here!" Adrian said, confused. I narrowed my eyes at Roza.

"So I put a couple date rape pills in his drink this morning…" Rose said, smiling. "What's the big deal?" She asked, I sighed.

"And where did you get these pills?" I asked her, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"Adrian's secret stash…" she explained. I shook my head.

"You used his own pills against him." I stated, looking at Ivashkov, who looked drunk as ever.

"Did you know I found a donkey in my bed last night?" Adrian said. Everyone ignored him. "It was my ass!" He laughed. Rose looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to me,

"Come on Baby, at least can you bring me somewhere more… Private, like I did for you?" She asked me.

"Hey your not leaving us here!" Vik squeaked.

"YA…" Adrian slurred. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Roza, no can do." I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me beforea turning her head away from me. I chuckled, while the other guardians went outside to parole the area.

"Wait how are they doing that… CHRISTIAN!" She screamed. Christian strolled into the cabin with a smirk.

"Why aren't you lighting them up!" She screamed.

"I believe the saying goes bros before hoes." Christian said, fist pounding me. Rose's eyes got really big and started watering.

"Comrade…" She whimpered. She looked so sad.

"Roza…" I said and began to walk towards her. Christian stopped me.

"Don't give in to her." He told me. I looked at her, than at him, then at her, than at him again.

"But… But… But…" I stuttered. I looked back at my Roza, she looked so sad. I sighed and took a step back from her.

She glared at me and christian. "Fuck you two!" She said. "NO wait, actually Dimitri I'm not going to fuck you any time soon!" She screamed and looked away. Shit… I thought to myself.

Some more guardians came into the cabin after that to make sure no one else got out. While Rose was seducing us, Vik had managed to free five of the novices. The guardians were still winning the war, though. The night, well day, passed quickly. Rose didn't talk to any of the guardians but she kept shooting glares at me. Friday finally came around and passed quickly. At around eight o'clock Alberta rushed into the room, traces of pink where still in her hair. "THE NOVICES SURRENDERED!" She yelled. We let all the novices go. All the guardians were celebrating.

"So what's our punishment, for loosing?" Vik asked for Rose. I don't think Rose had the ability to speak without cursing.

"We'll discuss it later." Alberta told them. "Right now everyone need to go back to there dorms it's almost curfew." Alberta announced. Everyone went there separate ways. Vik and Rose headed towards the girl dhampir dorms. I followed, Rose ignored me the whole way. The girls finally split, as Rose was walking to her room I grabbed her arm. "Roza-" I said. She cut me off.

"NO, just don't Dimitri!" She yelled. "If winning this stupid war is more important to you than me and our child than why don't you just go out and celebrate with the other guardians!"

"NO Roza-" I tried again.

"Just sleep in your own bed tonight." She said, pulling out of my grasp and walking into her room, slamming her door shut. I stood there shocked. She thought this war was more important to me than her and our child? I had never felt so empty in my life. I leaned my head against her door.

"I love you, Roza…" I whispered to her, even thought she probably couldn't hear me. I stood there for a few more minutes, hoping she would walk out of her room smiling, and hug me and pull me into her room. With a heavy heart, I sighed, and walked away. As I rounded the corner I thought I heard a door open but when I looked up, no one was there.

When I got back to my room I stripped dow to my boxers and got in bed. I tired to read and get my mind off Rose but everything reminded me of her. I ended up lying in bed for hours, looking at my dark ceiling.

At about one in the morning I heard shuffling on the other side of my door. Someone put a key into my door and opened it. The person opened the door enough to slip though and quickly shut the door behind them. They pulled the covers back and slid into bed next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I immediately recognized the girl. Roza… She snuggled into my side and breathed in deep.

"What's up?" I asked into the darkness. She gasped, no knowing I was awake.

"I… Uh… I couldn't sleep. Again." She said, burring he face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Neither could I." I admitted, nestling her neck.

"I'm so sorry." I told her, kissing her collar bone. She looked at me, confused.

"What are you sorry for? I was the one acting like a bitch and-" I cut her off.

"Shhh… Roza, it's ok, it's fine." I told her, holding her stomach. I took her left hand with mine and kissed her fourth finger, were her engagement ring sat. "I love you so much, Roza. You and our child mean everything to me."

She rolled over on top of me and put her lips to mine. She finally broke the kiss and lied her head on my chest. "I love you Dimiti Belikov, so much. I cannot wait to be your wife." She told me, making herself comfortable in my arms. I kissed her head once more and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Whew! I actually got my dads computer away from him! I will be updating most of my stories at midnight Hawaii time. I love you all and don't forget to REVIEW!

-Adri


	16. Who's the dude?

Hey guys. Here is my order of priorities for stories.

1. Just normal vampire life- update everyday or as much as possible.

2. California Baby- update once or twice every week.

3. St. Vladimir's gets AIM- update once or twice every week.

All rights go to Richelle Mead. I would like to thank the weirdos I call friends for giving me such wear and perverted ideas for this story.

Love you all,

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 16 ROSE'S POV

I awoke to find Dimitri's arms wrapped securely around my stomach… Wait. Shit we had an appointment with Dr. Olendzki right now! "Comrade…" I nudged him. "Wake up, Baby. We have-" Yawn "- The ultrasound appointment."

"Five more minutes, Babe." Dimitri yawned, burring his face in my chest. I sighed, sometimes Dimitri acted more immature than me.

"Come on…" I whined, tugging at him. Dimitri, being stronger than me, just pulled me back in bed with him. "Comrade…" I mumbled, my voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"Hummm…" Dimitri said.

"NOW!" I yelled, using my _angry girlfriend_ voice. Dimitri grumbled and pulled us out of bed. We both got dressed, stopping sometimes to kiss. Finally we made it out the door, holding hands. Everybody know about us by now, word had spread fast. As we walked, people rely didn't look twice, I was amazed. "Why aren't people staring?" I asked.

"Well most people know about us, for one. Also, a lot of people support this, they believe we could start something." He explained to me as we entered Dr. Olendzki's Office. We walked up to the front desk. Dr. Olendzki was there herself. "Hi there Rose- Oh Guardian Belikov, what are yo… Oh!" She said realizing that Dimitri was the father. "Well, right this way." She said, leading us into one of the rooms.

She put me up on the examination table. "Rose if you could lift your shirt up, please." I did as she told me. Dimitri took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I flinched as Dr. Olendzki put the cold jelly on my stomach. She took the machine and placed it over my stomach. An image appeared on the screen, it was back and white. "So right here is the womb…" She said pointing at the monitor. "An this movement right here is your child's heart beat." She explained. I had tears in my eyes and Dimitri was staring at the screen in awe. The appointment finished quickly after that. while we were doing some last minute talking to Dr. Olendzki when Dimitri's phone rang.

"Guardian Belikov…" Dimitri said. Someone on the other line talked for a bit. Dimitri nodded his head a few times before talking again. "Sure we'll be in in a few minutes." He hung the phone up and I looked at him suspiciously.

We thanked Dr. Olendzki, made our next appointment and left her office. "So… Where will we be in a few minutes?" I asked.

"Headmistress Kirvoa's…" Dimitri said. I huffed, man, I hate going there! Once we got there, Dimitri knocked on Kirova's door.

"Come in." She said. Dimitri opened the door and pulled me in. We sat down in the chairs and waited for her to speak. "Hello… Guardian Belikov, Miss Hathaway." She nodded to us. "Now, I understand that you two are in a relationship. Is this true?" She asked. We nodded. "Now I also understand that you are pregnant Miss Hathaway."

"Yes…" I said.

"Who is the father?" She asked.

"Dimi- I mean Guardian Belikov." I told her, she looked at me skeptically.

"Your both dhampirs…" She said.

"Well as you know I am shadow kissed. When Lissa brought me back she put some of herself in me, Making me more of a moroi than a human. Since I am more moroi can have children with dhampirs." I explained.

Well I must say I am very happy for you two." She said, my mouth dropped. She was happy for us? "Now onto next year… I was thinking you could teach a couple of classes of eight grade novice, Rose. And Guardian Belikov, you can just go back to being the Princess's guardian and supervising classes." She said. "You will be staying in some apartments on the north side of the campus. They have three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and a large deck. They look a lot look the guest suites." She explained. I smiled I was so excited. She handed us our keys to our house. "You can move in when ever you wish. All the rooms are furnished except two of the three bedrooms. You can decorate how ever you like." She told us.

"What about the trials?" I asked.

"Well I assume you won't be participating because of your pregnancy." She said.

"Can I still graduate?" I asked.

"Of course! But you will not be assigned someone to guard until next year, after you finish teaching." She told me, I nodded. _Maybe I didn't want anyone to guard, like my dream…_ I thought to myself. We said our goodbyes and headed over to the dinning hall for lunch. everyone was already there.

Dimitri's family, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Juliette, and MY MOM! Oh shit! What the hell was she doing her. She was sitting next to a man that I could only assume was my dad. He had my same dark brown hair, plus a goatee. He was a very flashy person, wearing some kind of silk shirt and scarf, and gold jewelry. I dropped Dimitri's hand quickly, he looked confused until he saw my mom. It seemed that the guy with my mom knew Dimitri's family. Odd. "MOM! What are you doing here, so early?" I asked. Running over to her, hugging her.

"Well we decided to come a little early…" She told me. Oh god… My whole family was here. "Rose I would like to introduce you to your father, Ibrahim Mazur or Abe."

"WOW Rose's dad is Zemy!" Viktoria said. Abe laughed. I was just confused, What was a Zemy? I would have to ask Dimitri, if he was alive after we told my mom…

"Rosemarie, my daughter." Abe said, almost dream like.

"Hi… Dad." I said, hugging him. I know, Rose Hathaway, hugging people? I was in a really good mood… SUE ME!

"Look I don't mean to break up this family reunion but Dimitri and I need to talk to you Mom, and Dad, I guess." I said, they looked at me expectantly. "Privately." I said. They both got up, Dimitri and I followed them outside. As we were leaving I heard Christian say,

"All right I'm taking bets! Who says Dimitri will make it out alive…" I rolled my eyes. I won't let my parents hurt my man! I followed them outside into the quad. There wasn't a lot of people there, only a few scattered about. We stopped and they turned to face us. We just looked at each other for a little before my mom said,

"Well…"

"Oh right! Ummm…" I stuttered, pushing Dimitri behind me a little. "well first you should know Dimitri and I are dating…" I saw my Mom lunge at Dimitri a little, but Abe stopped her by putting his hand on her arm..

"WHAT! But, but he's your mentor!" She stuttered, confused.

"Janie-poo it's ok, there in love. I saw it the moment they came in the room. They were radiating love." Abe said. I gave him an appreciative smile.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Well we fell for each other during some of our fist training lessons…" Dimitri said speaking for the first time.

"What else is there Rose?" My mom asked, looking suspicious.

"Right… Uhhh… Ummm…" I stuttered. She was going to kill Dimitri when I told her about the pregnancy. "Uhhh… I'm pregnant." I whispered. Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Abe broke the silents,

"Does this sound familiar to you, Janine?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Yes, it does." She said, probably remembering the time she and Abe told her parents she was pregnant. "Well if your with Guardian Belikov, than who got you pregnant?" She asked.

"Well see thats the thing… Because I am shadow kissed I am more moor than human…" I took a deep breath, "I can get pregnant with other dhampirs." I said nervously. Everyone was silent for a moment before my mom launched herself at Dimitri.

"YOU-" Punch. "SLEPT-" Punch. "WITH-" Punch. "MY-" Punch. "DAUGHTER!" She screamed. Abe and I looked at them for a second before we pulled her off Dimitri. She willingly let Abe pull her off him while I went to Dimitri. I sat down and straddled his waist.

"Comrade, Comrade, Baby? Are you ok?" I asked him in a worried tone. I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Roza, I'm fine." He smiled. "I've taken punches from a strigoi, remember?" I put my had on his cheek and pulled him off the ground.

"Sorry about that Guardian Belikov." My mother said. She turned to me. "Rosemarie, I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I am very happy for you and Dimitri… But what are you going to do about being a guardian?" She asked.

"Kirova said that I was the best in our class, I won't have to take trials. Next year I am just teaching classes." I told her. "As for being a guardian… Well I want to raise my child, I don't want to just sent them to an academy." She nodded.

"I am happy you are making your own choices and I support you." She told me

"Thank you, Mom." I turned to Abe. "Thanks, Dad." He nodded to me. We all turned to go back to the dining hall when Abe spoke,

"If you don't mind I would like to talk to Dimitri…" I tightened my hold on Dimitri. He squeezed my hand before letting it go.

"Sure thing, Zemy." Dimitri said, sarcastically. Abe laughed again.

"Uhh… What does that mean!" I asked.

"Snake…" Dimitri whispered in my ear before walking off with Abe. I don't really know my dad, but all I can say is, he better bring Dimitri back alive, with all his _parts_ still there…

* * *

Hummmm… I think Dimitri and Abe might know each other? Yes, no, maybe? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Sorry this one took so long, like I said, it' really hard to update in Hawaii. Also I will not update any other stories until I get home. Chao, I mean Aloha… Oh and REVIEW!

-Adri

P.S. I would like to have 200 reviews before everyone graduates, in about 2-3 chapters... In return I will begin to make chapters longer! NO PRESSURE, i'm just saying!


	17. Don't let them wax me

All rights go to Richelle Mead! Love you all!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 17 DIMITRI'S POV

Wow… I can't believe Zemy is Rose's father! I really can see the resemblance now that I know. Abe led me over to a little bench on the south side of the quad, right before the forest. "Long time no see… Huh, Dimitri." He said, sitting down.

"I know, how long has it been, four, maybe five years?" I asked, sitting on the bench next to him.

"Something like that…" He trailed off, looking deep in thought. We sat in silence for a moment. "Out of all the people in the world, it would be you that my daughter choose." He said. "I'm glad."

"Thanks…" I said. Abe and I went way back. When I was younger, he helped my family out. I grew to respect him very much. There were always rumors that he was a mobster, involved in illegal business, but I knew better. Even though he never did say what he did, there was always something about him that told me he was genuine.

"How did you two meet, fall in love? I know she had been… away from the academy for awhile." He asked me.

"Well I was the one who brought them back, I had to train her since she had missed two years. We fell in love when I began the trainings, falling more and more in love as the days went. Finally we confessed our love for each other…" I told him giving him the simpler version. He nodded.

"Well I support your relationship one-hundred percent. I think Janine even respects it. We just want to see her happy." He told me.

"Abe, before I knew she even had a father I, well, I asked her to marry me…" I said. "But I wanted to ask for your permission anyway."

"Well did she say yes?" He asked. I nodded. "Then of course I agree! She loves you a lot. I can tell. Just make her happy, thats all I want. Besides even if I wanted to say no, I haven't been in her life long enough to." He said. "But if you ever hurt my daughter, you will be begging for death, understand." He said darkly.

"I would never hurt her in any way!" I told him.

"Great, I think we should head back, Rose seems like the type that doesn't like to be away from you for long."

"Ya, especially since she's pregnant." I said, as we head back to the cafeteria.

ROSE POV

God, where was Dimitri! I wondered. I a going to be so pissed of Abe did anything to him. "Dammit, Belikov is alive and doesn't seem to be injured." Christian said, looking at the door the the dining hall.

"PAY UP!" Adrian yelled.

I hopped up and ran over to them. "Comrade!" I yelled, jumping into Dimitri's arms.

"Hello to you too, Roza." He said, surprised, as he caught me in his arms. I gave him a peck on the lips. I got out of Dimitri's arms and lead them back to the table. I pushed Dimitri down in my chair and sat in his lap. Abe sat down across from us.

"Jeeze, Rose. Needy much?" Christian asked with a smirk.

"I AM A PREGNANT, HORMONAL, WOMAN! GOSH!" I yelled, burring my head in Dimitri's chest. Everyone laughed.

"So Rose, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Abe asked.

"Ya, That girl right there is Mia, a water user. Next to her is Eddie, a novice, like me. That's firefly, a fire user-" Christian cut me off.

"Actually, my name is Christian." He said.

"Anyway, that's Lissa, she's my best friend and a spirit user, which is the new element. Then there's Juliette, she i new to our school and a fire user. And that last guy you don't really need to worry about.

"HEY!" Adrian said. "Adrian Ivashkov, Mr. Mazur. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, sticking out his hand. Abe shook it.

"Please call me Abe!" He said.

"WOW! Adrian is being polite, somebody pinch me!" I said. Mia pinched me. "HEY!" I yelled.

"You said somebody pinch me!" Mia said, looking scared. I rolled my eyes.

"And apparently, you already know the Belikov's…" I said.

"Yes, it's nice to see all of you again." Abe said to them.

"Likewise, Zemy!" Viktoria said.

"Uh… Why does everyone call you that?" I asked him.

"Well in Russia, people think I do illegal business, so they call me Zemy, or snake. The Belikov's just call me it for fun as a nickname." He explained I nodded.

"But wait, your accent isn't Russian…" I noticed.

"No, Turkish… I am Turkish, but for my senior year in school I transferred over to a Russian academy. That's were I met Olena and your mother. We became friends and I fell in love with your mother." Abe explained. I nodded. Interesting…

Lunch passed like that. I got to know more about the Belikov's and my dad. Finally everyone was done eating an talking. People began to leave until only Juliette, Mia, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and I were left. "Guess what! I have a surprise for you guys." Juliette said. "I got us all appointments at a spa. We will get back right before prom!" She told Lissa, Mia, and me. We squealed in delight.

"I am so excited! When do we leave?" I asked.

"Umm…" She said looking at her phone. "One hour, I got us guardians and everything." The boys groaned. "You guys aren't allowed to go, its a girls trip! Even you Dimitri, I got enough guardians, so you can't go!" She said.

The boys all left. Dimitri gave me one last kiss before leaving with them. "Ok what's the plan?" Lissa asked.

"Pack an overnight bag and meet at the car lot in an hour, I guess. It's an overnight spa, so we stay there and they wait on our every need!" Juliette told us. We all split up. I went back to my room and packed an overnight bag. I was going to miss my Dimitri. I changed my clothes and headed to the car lot. Everyone was already there. I was late, typical. We got into an SUV with a few guardians. The only one I knew was Alberta. We immediately headed out of the academy.

An hour later we arrived at the spa. It looked like a small hotel. It was called COCO spa. The valet took our car and we headed in. Juliette lead us to the check in desk. "Hi, the reservation is under Badica, party of four." The woman at the front desk typed in some things on her computer.

"Yes Miss Badica, I have you scheduled for the full spa experience. Your will be staying one night, correct?" She asked. Juliette nodded her head.

"Great, sit down for a few minutes and Sandra will come and get you. She will take you to your rooms to get situated then she will take you to your first treatment." The lady told us. We thanked her and sat in the waiting room.

"This place is amazing!" Mia said. Looking around the spa. It really was. The lobby was huge! It was colored in all different shades of blues, whites, and greens, there were multiple trickling water falls, and sounds of waves crashing on the sea shore, giving it a ocean feeling. A woman, Sandra, came up to us.

"Hello, I'm Sandra. Follow me." She said, forcing a smile. We followed her into one of the elevators and went up to the fourth floor. We set our bags down in the rooms and went down to the second floor, spa level. "And here is the spa…" She said leading us into a huge room. "Ok… so first on your list is the mud baths."

I glared at Juliette. "MUD?" I asked. She she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it there relaxing." Juliette said. We all got into our swim suits and into the mud. Everyone laughed at my face as we got in.

"Yuck!" I screamed.

"Come on, Rose!" Mia said, splashing me with mud. I shrieked and splashed her back. We messed around until it was time to get out. Next we moved to the jacuzzis, and then the massage tables. Once all the knots were out of my back and legs, we moved to the waxing.

"NO… please, please!" I begged. "Don't let them wax me!" They had already waxed my legs, brows, lip, and armpits, now they were trying to give me a bikini wax. I was wiggling so much that Alberta had to hold me down. Lissa pulled down my pants, I felt the breeze. I kept screaming. I felt the woman put the hot wax on me. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I had only gotten that _area_ waxed once before, it hurt like a mother!

"One… Two… Three!" The lady said.

_ripppppppppppp…_

"I. Hate. People." I panted. They ripped out all the hair in my bikini area. I glared at all of them, and hobbled out of the room, up to the suite, with them following. I collapsed in my bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

So here's the next chapter. Two chapters in on day. I am thinking of bringing Tasha back. Should she be mean and bring drama, or should she be nice and supportive? Give me your opinion and REVIEW!

-Adri


	18. Oh Shit!

Richelle Mead owns mostly everything!

* * *

CHAPTER 18 ROSE'S POV

I awoke one again to Lissa jumping on me. "HOLY FUCK, LISSA! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed.

"But Rose," She said. "We need to go down to the spa!" I huffed and got out of the bed.

"Alright, alright! I'm up." I said getting dressed. Once I was read, Mia, Lissa, and Juliette dragged me downstairs.

"Ok first on the list, manicures and pedicures!" Juliette said leading us over to the spa chairs. Everyone picked there colors, mine was Black Onyx by OPI. Lissa got Pearl of Wisdom by OPI. Mia got Go On Green! by OPI. Finally Juliette got Funky Dunkey by OPI.

"Ok now on to makeup and hair…" Juliette said, leading us to another room. We all got our makeup and hair done quickly and before I knew it were heading back to the Academy. We all piled into the car and just did some girl talk.

"So are you going to Prom with Dimitri?" Mia asked me.

"No… But he is going to be on duty there so, I get to see him…" I trailed off sadly. All my friends had dates to prom except me.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll all dace with you!" Lissa told me, making me feel better. We finally arrived back at the academy one hour before prom. We all split up to go get dressed. I slipped off my clothes and put on some little black panties my black heels, and my jewelry when I head a knock at my door. I opened it up to see Dimitri.

He was in his guardian uniform. Black slacks, black button up shirt, and a jacket, he was also wearing a black tie. His hair was tied at the back of his neck, making him look super sexy. His eyes glazed over with lust when he saw what I was wearing, or not wearing. I pulled him into my room and shut the door behind him. "Well don't you look sexy, Comrade." I said, looking him up and down. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. He planted a single his on my collar bone.

"You look so amazingly beautiful, Roza. There are no words that can descried your beauty." He whispered into the crook of my neck. I hungrily brought his lips up to mine. They met with a firry passion. His hands traveled up my backside as mine fought to get his coat off. I also began to unbutton his shirt has he lead me backwards towards my bed. We both fell, him on top of me. He kissed me in-between my breast and kept kissing all the way down my stomach to the edge of my panties. Just as he was about to pull them off there was a knock at the door.

"ROSIE!" Lissa sang from the other side. Dimitri sighed onto my stomach and kissed me again before getting up. I sat up on the bed and pouted, Dimitri laughed at my helped me get into my dress, it as a pink silky _Alexander McQueen_ dress **(Pic on Profile!). **I quickly ran to the door. Lissa stood there in her blue crinkled mini dress **(Pic. on Profile!)** with Christian behind her. He was wearing a simple suit with a blue tie to match Lissa, typical.

"Having fun, _Rosie_?" Christian asked, gesturing to Dimitri, who was quickly trying to put his shirt back on.

"Oh ya…" I said trailing off.

"Come on, lets go, guys!" Lissa whined.

"Ok!" I whined, making fun of her. "I just need to grab my clutch…" I said running back into the room. I grabbed my purse and pulled Dimitri out of the room with me. I walked with Dimitri, hand in hand, Lissa and Christian followed behind us.

"Roza, I'm sorry, but I have to go…" Dimitri said, apologetically. I frowned. Dimitri cupped my face in his hands and kissed me lightly.

"See you at prom…" I said with a pout. He nodded, gave me one last kiss and left. I sighed and watched his retreating figure. We met up with Mia, Eddie, Adrian, and Juliette in the commons. Mia looked great in a green dress **(Pic. on Profile!) **and so did Juliette but she was in purple **(Pic. on Profile!)**. "Aw… You guys look great!" I said, hugging them.

"You do too, Rose!" Juliette said. We all started to walk towards one of the earth using moroi practice fields, where the prom was being held. I felt really alone, all my friend were with there boyfriends. Adrian, who had one of his arms around Juliette, put his other arm around me, making me feel better. We enter the dance and immediately started dancing. After about and hour of dancing we decided to sit down and get some drinks. Kirova got up on stage.

"Allright I would like to announce the prom king and queen at this time. Will, Camille Conta, Vasilisa Dragomir, Amy Benson, and Rosemarie Hathaway come on stage." Kirova said. I looked at Christian, Eddie, and Adrian.

"Ok which one of you did it?" I asked. I knew for a fact that no one would actually nominate me for _Prom Queen. _

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose." Christian said.

"Who put my name in the drawing?" I asked glaring.

"We did nothing of a sort!" Eddie gasped

"Ya, and I am horrified that you would think we did it!" Adrian said with mock hurt. I rolled my eyes and went on stage with Lissa.

"And for the boys, will Jessie Zelkos, Christopher Tarus, Edward Lazlar, and Adrian Ivashkov please come up." Kirova said. Adrian smirked and got up. My mind was numb, what the fuck was going on? "Wait, ADRIAN IVASHKOV! Your not even a student here!" Kirova yelled. Adrian took the mike and said,

"Just reliving the glory days…" Everyone laughed and Adrian kissed her cheek. She turned bright red and open the enveloped that had the winners in it.

"And your 2010 homecoming king and queen are… Adrian Ivashkov and Rosemarie Hathaway!" I blanked out. What did she just say… I had won. Man I am going to kill Adrian, Christian, and Eddie.

"Rose… Rose… ROSE!" Adrian yelled, beckoning me towards the mic. I went right up to the mic.

"OH MY GAWD! I, LIKE, CANNOT EVEN BELIEVE I WON. UM… I WAN TO THANK MY LOYAL FANS AND O MY MOM, FOR PUSHING ME OUT OF HER, AND KIROVA FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SHIT, AND DIMITRI FOR BRINGING ME BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE, AND THE ACADEMY, AND ADRIAN, EDDIE, AND CHRISTIAN FOR PUTTING ME IN THE DRAWING FOR QUEEN AND…" The rest was drown out by Kirova by pulling me away from the mic. "HEY, HEY, I AM NOT DONE!" i yelled. She handed me over to Adrian, who pinned my hands around my back. I glared at him.

"YOUR 2010 HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN!" Kirova yelled. Someone popped up in front of Adrian and me and took our picture. I scowled. Somehow they also had gotten a little plastic crown on my head. Adrian and I slow danced together, almost making me gag. I finally got away from Adrian and went back and sat down at one of the tables. Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes with there hands. "Guess who." A sexy Russian accent whispered in my ear.

"Um… Spencer Pratt?" I guessed, even though I knew it was my Dimitri.

"Who?" He asked, very confused.

"You know, the creepy flesh-colored beard guy from _The Hills_, he is married to the girl with the plastic body…" I explained to him. He groaned and removed his hands from over my eyes.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun?" He asked me sitting next to me.

"Cause, you're a guardian and your not allowed to have fun." I told him, leaning in to kiss him. He moved away. I pouted at him.

"I'm not allowed to have fun… Remember." He smirked at me. My bottom lip started to quiver and my eyes filled with tears. Man, these pregnancy hormones are a bitch! He looked at me with wide eyes before pulling me onto his lap and kissing me. We pulled and looked at each other. "Don't cry милая **(My Sweet)**." Dimitri said hugging me.

"Man, Dimitri, your whipped!" Christian said sitting down at the table with Lissa.

"I like being whipped…" Dimitri said nestling his face in my hair.

"Awww…" Lissa said clasping her hands together. "You guys are so cute!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know were adorable…" I said looking up at Dimitri, he kissed my nose. Dimitri looked up from me at Alberta who was standing in the same spot Dimitri was standing in for his shift. She gave him an apologetic smile. Dimitri sighed.

"I have to go back to my post…" Dimitri said, kissing me one last time. He stood up and sat me down on the chair. I watched, sadly, as he went back to his post, next to Alberta. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Lissa said, apologetically. I shook my head.

"Its not your fault, Liss…" I said. "I'm the one who fell in love with a guardian." She frowned but nodded. We all went to dance again. Prom was finishing up and most of the seniors had either gone home or to after parties. Only our usual group and the DJ were left at the prom. I felt someone come up behind me and wrap there arms around me.

"Hello my prom queen." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around him. He put his hands on my waist and we started to dance. Just as we did Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like This, came on. I look up to the DJ stand to see Lissa there with the DJ. She gave me a thumbs up. I just smiled at her. Dimitri and I started to sway to the rhythm.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be Would you believe me, would you agree? It's almost that feeling we met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here and now A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

He slowly turned me and dipped me, I had no idea he knew how to dance. He picked me back up and we just stared into each others eyes.

_Everything changes but beauty remains Something so tender, I can't explain Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake Can't we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this _

_He stopped us and softly grabbed my face in his hands. We starred into each others eyes, mesmerized._

_Oh, moment like this, moment like Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Oh, like this _

Finally our lips met. The kiss was sweet and amazing. There was so much love and happiness in the kiss I thought I was going to burst. Our kiss was cut short by an ear piercing scream. We both looked up to see Tasha Ozera standing at the entrancing to the prom. Oh Shit!

* * *

Dun… Dun… Dunnnn! The bitch is back! I wonder what kind of drama she will bring… hum… Any suggestions? Remember to review and check out my new story on my profile! Also I am going to put up a poll, should Lissa get pregnant? I am almost home from Hawaii. I love all of you, especially the ones who review! REVIEW!

-Adri


	19. Tears

All hail the great Richelle Mead. She owns all! Thank you to all of you who review! You rock my world!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 19 DIMITRI'S POV

Tasha stood at the entrance to the prom, steam was practically pouring out of her ears and her hands were clenched into fist. She stomped over to us and stood right in front of Rose. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DONG!" She screamed right in Rose's face. Rose, being, well, Rose, smirked at her.

"Kissing my fiance..." Rose said. Tasha's eyes bugged out of her head

"What the fuck did you say, you little blood whore!" She screamed. That's when I stepped in.

"Tasha do not speak to her like that." I said to her, glaring. Tasha look to me. Her glare turned into a smile.

"Dimka, why are you doing this? Just stop playing with that stupid little blood whore. She's nothing." Tasha said. I looked at Tasha with hate.

"I said, _do not_ speak to Rose like that." I growled, my voice was low. "And Rose is my everything." I told her. He eyes were blazing and flames started to dance at her finger tips.

"Ya, so go back to what ever hell hole you crawled out of, you little-" Rose was cut off by Tasha sucker punching her in the stomach. She not only punch Rose, she punched _our child. _Rose gasped, grabbed her stomach, and threw up a bunch a blood.

"что ебать, Таша! **(What the fuck, Tasha!)**" I roared at her in Russian, knowing she understood. I took a step towards her, about to punch her, when Rose threw up some more blood. I quickly picked her up in my arms and ran with her to the infirmary. I faintly heard everyone running behind us. When we got into the hospital I began to call for Dr. Olendzki. She came right away and lead everyone into one of the rooms. I lied Rose on one of the hospital beds.

"What happened?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"She was punched in the stomach..." I told her. She nodded and hooked Rose up to an ultra sound machine. She rubbed the jelly on Rose's stomach and looked up at the monitor. Dr. Olendzki had a sorry look on her face.

"The heart beat is feint..." She said. I looked up at the monitor to see the baby's heartbeat to be only slightly moving, I knew what she meant, the baby was dying. I felt my heart break. I couldn't believe it, Tasha Ozera had killed my child! Lissa gasped, realizing what Dr. Olendzki meant and ran up to Rose. She set her hands on Rose's stomach and closed her eyes, focusing. She re-opened her eyes and stepped back, we all looked at the screen. The heart beat was moving rapidly again.

"Thank you Lissa." I told her. She nodded.

"I couldn't let my first niece/nephew die!" Lissa said. I smiled at her. Dr. Olendzki checked a few other things with the ultrasound machine before unplugging it and whipping the jelly off Rose's stomach.

"Everything is fine, just get a lot of rest, Rose." Dr. Olendzki told her, Rose nodded and got of the bed. We all walked out of the office. I wrapped my arm around Rose and she leaned on my shoulder, worn out.

"What she we do about Tasha?" Rose asked everyone.

"I know she's my aunt but you mean more to me Rose." Christian said. Rose yawned.

"We can talk tomorrow guys," I said. "Its been a long night." Everyone agreed and said there goodbyes. I lead Rose up to her room. Halfway there it became impossible for her to walk, so I picked her up and carried her there. I set her down in her bed while she kicked her shoes off. With her eyes closed she pulled off all her jewelry and threw it on the ground, I chuckled. She yawned. I started to walk towards the door when she asked,

"Where do you think you're going?" I chuckled again and went back to her bed, stripping down to my boxers on the way. She pulled her dress off and opened her arms for me. I slid in bed next to her and she curled up to my side. She pressed her face into my chest and breathed deep. I wrapped one arm around her while the other one danced its way down to her thigh. She had one arm wrapped around my neck while the other one traced my abs.

"I love you, Comrade..." She yawned and nestled her face deeper into my chest.

"I love you too, Roza.." I said, kissing her head. " And you, Baby." I mumbled to her stomach, before falling fast asleep.

XXX

I awoke the next morning to find Rose wrapped around me. I looked at her alarm clock, it read, one am, pm for humans. I had shift in one hour. I lied my head back down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, too tired to get out of bed. I finally pulled my self out of bed and walked over to Rose's desk and wrote her a note.

_Roza,_

_I have shift until six pm. I will see you later. I love you._

_Dimitri_

I set the note on her bedside table and got dressed. Once I was dressed I quickly made my way back to my own dorm for a quick shower. I dressed and walked out my door to my shift. I got to my post and began to walk the academy grounds. My mind, of course, wandered to Roza. I also though about Tasha... What were we going to do about her? I tried to clear the thought from my mind. This was going to be a long shift...

FOUR HOURS LATER...

Guardian Jones finally relieved me. I walked back to my room, ready to lye down and take a nap. When I got to my room I made my way over to my bed when I heard a knock at my door. "ебать... **(Fuck...)**" I muttered and went to the door. I opened it to find none other than Tasha fucking Ozera. Man, I really didn't want to deal with her now. She walked right into my room, not even waiting for an invitation.

"Hey, Dimka..." She smiled at me.

"What do you want, Tasha?" I deadpanned.

Tasha pretended to look hurt. "Can't a girl come see an old friend?" She asked.

"No." I glared at her.

"Look, I know that little piece of trash is the reason that you didn't take my offer but I really think you should rethink it..." She trailed off. "I mean think how great we will be together, no one would think twice about it." She smirked.

I looked Tasha right in the eye. "Tasha I don't care, I love-" I stopped mid-sentence. What was I talking about, I didn't care about Rose... She meant nothing to me. Tasha, she is my real love. How could I have not seen it before.

"You love..." Tasha trailed off, wanting me to finish.

"You." I said looked right at her. I felt like I couldn't break the eye contact.

"Kiss me, Dimitri." Tasha breathed. We both leaned in. Our lips were only centimeters apart. She pushed her lips against mine. Our kiss felt wrong. There were no fireworks, no electricity, hell, there weren't even sparks. The kiss felt nothing like when I kissed Rose... Rose, her name was like a bucket of ice water being dumped on me. I was cheating on Rose, my Roza. A quiet gasp finally broke the kiss. Oh god... Please don't be Rose, please don't be Rose! Of course, when I turn around there was my beautiful Roza. The look on her face instantly broke my heart, it was so sad.

"Roza..." I whispered. She just shook her head at me. A few tears spilling over her eyes as she did. She pulled off the four rings that I gave her, including her engagement ring, and dropped them on the floor. She turned on her heal and ran out the door. I stood there motionless. I had just ruined my whole life in only a few minutes. I fell to my knees and placed my head in my hands.

"Well... Finally she's gone. Stupid little-" I cut Tasha off.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Tasha!" I growled at her.

"But, Dimka, I-"

"NOW!" I yelled. She fled from the room, leaving me in my misery. I crawled over to the rings and picked each of them up. I held them in my hands and looked at them. A single tear slid down my face and landed on the little pile of rings. There was another knock at my door. God, can people just leave me alone! I thought to myself, as I got off the floor and answered the door.

"DIMKA!" My mom and Viktoria yelled in unison.

"Were is Roza? She usually is arou..." Viktoria trailed off when she saw my face. "What's wrong, Dimka?" She asked. I explained to them what happened with Tasha and how Rose walked in and left her engagement ring.

"I'm so sorry, Dimka... But Roza is a great girl, she will forgive you. I know she loves you very much."

"The weird part was that I don't even remember wanting to kiss Tasha, I remember looking in her eye..." That's it! She used compulsion on me! I gasped. "She used compulsion on me." I told them. "I need to go tell her... I need to-" I started to get up. I just wanted my Roza. Viktoria grabbed my arm.

"Wait Dimka, just give it some time... I'll go and talk to her." She said getting up off my bed. I nodded and sat back down.

"Don't worry Dimka, everything will be fine." My mother told me as she got up to leave, behind Viktoria. I nodded. Now all I had to do was wait...

VIKTORIA'S POV

Poor Dimka... I felt really bad for him. Roza was his life. If Dimka was sad, I can't even image what Roza is going through. My mother and I split up, I headed for the dhampir's dorms. I went up to Rose's room and knocked on her door. I heard some sobbing. She stopped when I knocked and sniffled a few times before saying, "I'll be right there." Her voice cracked a few times. She sounded heart broken. She opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Oh, hey Vik..." She said, rubbing some more tears out of her eyes.

"Rose..." I said, hugging her. I made sure not to call her Roza. She probably would have broken down right here. I lead her into her room and sat her down on the bed.

"So I'm guessing you know..." She asked. I nodded. "Let me guess, It wasn't his fault, she kissed him..." She trailed off, laughing humorlessly.

"Rose, it really wasn't, she used compulsion on him so that when they kissed he wouldn't pull away. He actually broke the kiss and the compulsion." I explained to her.

She sighed, "Look Vik, my whole life I have been lied to, cheated on, manipulated... I just don't know what is going to happen between us." She said, with tears in her eyes.

"Rose," I said softly. " Dimitri loves you with all his heart. He proposed to you, your pregnant with his child. You make him happy when no one else can. You two were meant for each other and if you can't see that, then maybe you should just forget about it..." I told her getting off her bed and walking towards the door. "I hope you can forgive him, Rose." I told her. And with that I left.

ROSE'S POV

Viktoria walked out the door. Leaving me once again alone in my room. She was right. It wasn't Dimitri's fault that he kissed Tasha. He loved me, I loved him. We were perfect for each other, soul mates. I wanted to go to Dimitri and hold him in my arms. I wanted us to whisper sweet nothings into each others ears. But my fucking pride wouldn't let me, it was also past curfew by now and I didn't feel like sneaking out. Instead I just sat on the floor, with my back up against my bedroom door, thinking about Dimitri. I heard someone knock on my door three times.

Knock... Knock... Knock...

Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world speak to me. "Roza..." It whispered. I took a large, uneven, breath. "Roza, baby, I know your in there please just let me explain." I didn't respond. Damn my pride! I heard a thunk almost as if he had slid down on his knees. "Roza..." He was defiantly on the floor now, his voice was closer. I heard him take a deep breath. "I don't know if you're listening but... Tasha came to my room after my shift. I opened the door and she just came into my room, without being invited. She tried to talk to me but it wasn't working so she used compulsion to make us kiss. And while we were kissing you came into my head. It was like a bucket of water being dumped on me. I broke the compulsion but not before you saw... God, I'm so sorry, Roza. I love you so much and nothing is going to change that. You and our baby mean the world to me and without you guys I am nothing." By this time I was openly crying. Dimitri was so emotional. It broke my heart to hear him like this. He was torn up inside. "I love you, Roza..." He whispered. I continued to cry, I just couldn't stop. We both stayed like that for hours, leaning on either side of the door and, in my case, crying. After a while all outside the door had become quiet. I quietly crept out to see my Dimitri asleep on the floor in front of my dorm. I sighed and crawled over to him. I cuddled up to him and his arms immediately snaked around me. I sighed and pressed my face into his chest quickly falling asleep.

XXX

I woke up to a cramped neck and a feeling of people around me. "Awwww... They look so cute." Someone said.

"Does this mean that they made up?" Another asked. I opened my eyes to see Viktoria, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all standing around me.

"Uhhh... What the fuck are you all doing in my room!" I yelled rolling over onto Dimitri.

Viktoria looked at me like I was crazy. "Um, Rose, you do realize you guys slept in the hall last night, right?" She asked.

"Nope..." I said pulling Dimitri up with me. "But I do know Dimitri and I have some make up sex to do." Dimitri just smiled like an idiot. I pulled him into my room with me. "See you guys tomorrow..." I waved at them.

"Uhhh..." Was all I heard before I shut the door and locked it. Dimitri pulled me into his arms, he took my left hand and put the three rings he got me for my birthday on my fingers. Finally he put my engagement ring on the third finger. Let the make up sex begin!

* * *

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I know! I had gotten back from Hawaii and I was really tired. Also I was working on new chapters for all my other stories. Those should be up either today or tomorrow. Anyone else hating Tasha like I am right now? Thank you to all of the reviews I have gotten I can't even believe that I have passed the 200 mark! You guys make me so happy. So I want to push for 300 reviews by graduation which is in 1-2 chapters. I know that's a lot of reviews but it will make me update faster! REVIEW!

-Adri

P.S. I know Rose wasn't acting like her usual self. Honestly she is very hormonal and pregnant so she isn't going to go beat up Tasha. Also, she is pregnant with Dimitri's child, so she isn't going to go out with some other guy to make him jealous.


	20. Author's Note: Explanations

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I know it has been a while since I have updated! I can explain: Last Wednesday, 25th, My mom took me, my brother, and cousins to San Diego for our last vacation of the summer. I had no access to a computer, I only had my Itouch.**

** During my trip I got a private ****message from IsabellaTwilightFan, saying she wanted to be my Beta. I gladly accepted. While I was in San Diego we began to discuss were the story was going. We came up with many ideas and with that **

**in****formation I have figured out the next five chapters! I finally got ****back form San Diego on Sunday, 29th, and I began to write chapter 20. I had a bit of writers block and could not finish the chapter in one day. Monday, 30th, came around **

**and I realized that high school was starting in two days! I had to go shopping and get supplies, ****clothes, shoes, ect... Now finally it's Wednesday, 1st, my first day of school. It was very crazy and my schedule ended up being all messed up so I **

**had a lot to deal with. Now that my first day is done with I can finally put up the next chapter. It will probably be up in an ****hour or so. So be on the look out! This chapter will not be checked by my beta because I am rushing to get it up, sorry **

**Mia Bella! I am so sorry to all of my loyal fans! Please do not give up on me. I don't plan to stop this story any time soon! I even have plans for a ****sequel... Ok I can't say any more or I will end up giving away the surprise! Also please check **

**the poll on my profile, I am closing it Thursday night, the 2nd. This plays a big roll in the plot! **

**Thanks, **

**Adri**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	21. Make up sex, then abstinence?

Ok! I'm back! This chapter is really good. I love you guys to bits! LOL... It starts with an M scene, I warned you! Richelle Mead owns the characters T.T

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 21 ROSE'S POV

***You guessed it! M scene starts now!***

I set my hands on Dimitri's abs, he put his arms around me. "Comrade, you do know I am pregnant, right..." I asked him. He nodded, his eyes glazed over with lust. I took a step closer to him and dragged my hands up his torso to his pecks. "Do you know what that means?" He shook his head, no. "It means all of my scences are on high alert..." I whispered, skimming my nose from the base of his throat to his chin. "All my emotions will be amplified, happiness, anger... Lust..." Dimitri's breath caught when I said that. I sighed in a very sexual way before continuing. "There will be one thing all ways on my mind. Do you know what that is?" I asked. He shook his head again. "Sex..." I whispered bitting his earlobe. He groaned and pushed me back up against the wall behind us. He started kissing my neck as his hands roamed up and down my body. They stopped once they got to the side of my breasts, he slowly moved his hands over so that he was cupping them. I let out a moan as he started to rub them through my shirt. His lips finally met mine. Our kiss was passionate and lustful. "Comrade, I feel really dirty..." I moaned against Dimitri's lips. He growled before pulling me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us into the bathroom, he sat me down on the counter and we began to kiss again. We peeled off each others clothes I was in a bra and underwear, he was in his jeans still. Dimitri just stared at my breasts. I bounced up and down a little for his benefit, his eyes widened, and I smirked.

"Uhhh... Ummm... Hummm... Whaaa..." Dimitri studded, he couldn't even form a complete sentence. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I think we need to go shopping..." I said, trying to get Dimitri's attention.

"Hummm..." He said, not looking away form my boobs. I laughed again, causing my boobs to jiggle. I quickly pressed my lips to his.

"I said, I think we need to go shopping again..." I told him.

"And why is that my beautiful, beautiful, Roza?" Dimitri asked, snuggling his face in my neck.

"Because my sexy, sexy, Dimitri," I said mocking him. "My boobs barely fit in this _DD bra, _I don't think Victoria's Secret sells a bra that big_..._" I huffed. "You could land a aircraft on them!" Dimitri chuckled.

"I don't see how that is a bad thing..." Dimitri mumbled into my neck before wrapping his arms around me and undoing my bra, letting it fall to the floor. His hands slowly moved over tell they were completely covering my breast.

"Mmmmmm..." I sighed, letting my head fall back. His hands softly rubbed my breast. I put my hands behind me and leaned back on them, letting Dimitri work his magic. I moaned as Dimitri's fingertips softly grazed my nipples.

"Do you like that, Roza?" Dimitri asked kissing my collar bone. I moaned again when he softly pinched them.

_"Mmmmmya..." _My words and moans blurred together. I pulled Dimitri and I's faces together and pressed my lips to his. His hands still rubbed my breasts as my hands trailed down his toned chest, to his belt buckle. I slowly undid it and pulled it from the loops. Next I moved my hands to the fly of his pants. I slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Dimitri was grinning like a fool and watching me. He shrugged his jeans off and set his hands on my hips. His boner was clear through his boxers. "Someone's excited to see me..." I giggled, looking down at his huge erection. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, pressing us together. I could feel _every_ part of him. His erection pressed against my lower abdomen, really turning me on. I growled softly and put my hands in between us, in his boxers. I softly rubbed him before pushing his boxers down all the way. I put one hand around his neck, while the other kept rubbing him. I pulled our lips together again, his hands went down to my hips, were my underwear sat. He grabbed a handful of lace and ripped them down my legs. He took one hand and put it on my leg, pulling it up around his waist, while the other hands made its way down to my wet folds.

I quickly jumped away from him and to the shower, which we had turned on a long time ago. He stood there for a second, confused, before I innocently asked him, "Aren't you coming?" I batted my eyelashes at him. "Cause it's kinda lonely here..." He quickly joined me in the shower and softly pressed me against the shower wall. He placed one hand on my hip while the other one caressed my hair. I sighed in contempt, wrapping my arms around him and leaned my head on his chest. It was odd how we went from yanking each others clothes off to peacefully standing under a shower together. The hand that was on my waist danced up my body to my breast again, immediately turning me on. I seductively smiled at Dimitri before going down on him.

DIMITRI'S POV

God, Rose is so hot, I thought as a looked her over again. My eyes lingered on her huge breast. Man, I really wanted to touch them again. I brought one hand up and gently cupped her boob. She did that little sexy sigh that she always does when I touch her and smiled at me. She slowly slid down my body until she was kneeling on her knees, right in front of me. She looked up at me thought her super long, thick lashes. I almost came right there.

The look Rose gave me was so... sexy. She was kneeling, with her legs slightly apart, her hands resting in between them. It looked like a pose an underwear model would do, minus the underwear. She, of course, was totally naked, water droplets were running down her body, and her silky hair hung around her, almost like a mermaid. She crawled up to me and slid her fingers up and down my shaft. Fuck, that feels good. She got some of my pre cum on her fingers. She looked at it before sticking her fingers in her mouth and sucking on it.

I groaned, she is way to sexy for her own good. She smiled before kissing my tip, lightly. She placed her hands on my thighs and took me in her mouth. I growled in pleasure. Rose is amazing. She slowly took me all in her mouth. I through my head back and moaned out in pleasure. She began to quicken her pace when I looked down at her again. Her hands slowly trailed up and down my thighs as she sucked. I weaved my fingers through her hair and moaned softly. I was about to cum when Rose pulled away. I frowned at her, she giggled at my expression. "I don't want you to cum, yet..." She cooed in a sexy way. She pulled me down so that we were both on the floor. She pushed me down so that I was lying on the bathtub floor and she was above me, straddling my hips. Her hips began to slowly rotate, dancing on top of me. I was mesmerized. She lowered herself on to me, stopping when I lightly felt my cock touch her cilt. I felt little electric shocks were our skin met, making me want to bury myself deep in her warmth. I took all of my strength not to push her down on my waiting cock. Slowly she rubbed my dick against her cilt, letting out a few sensual moans. Suddenly she pulled her self off me. I groaned in frustration.

"Why do you have to do this to me, my Roza?" I asked. "I just want to bury myself in your tight, wet pussy!" I growled at her. She scooted forward and sat down on my rock hard stomach. I felt her hot core rub against me, dripping on my stomach. One of her hands slowly trailed down her body to her core. It stopped and she started to rub her cilt. Oh. My. God. She was playing with her self, right in front of me. She made a noise that sounded like a moan and a giggled mixed together. Her eyes were closed and her other hand played with her large breast.

"Ohhhh... Dimitri!" She moaned. She was pretending like I was the one touching her. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to be inside her. At almost strigoi speed I pulled her up so she was kneeling and pushed her up against the shower wall. I kneeled in front of her and lifted her up a little so I could plunge myself inside of her. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped at the intrusion in her body. She made herself comfortable on my lap before I plunged into her again. She screamed out in pleasure before knotting her fingers in my hair and bringing our faces close together. "I love it when you're rough with me..." She whispered in my ear. I growled and continued to push myself in to her until she found her release. After a few more thrust I emptied myself into her. We both sighed in contempt and fell back into the bath that had accidently filled up when we plugged the drain. While lying on top of me, Rose lifted her foot and turned the dial, turning off the shower.

I don't really know how long we lied in the shower like that, but finally we decided to get out. She lead me into her bedroom and pushed me down so that I was sitting on the bed. She got down and sat on top of me, were we continued our day of makeup sex.

***Ok it's all over now! :D***

ROSE"S POV

I awoke to the soft breathing of my Dimitri. We had locked ourselves in my room yesterday, we just made up in the best way we could. We were currently tangled together in my white sheets, the blankets were on the floor. We were pretty much naked, except for the pair of cheetah print underwear I had put on before we both fell asleep. Dimitri pulled me closer to him, nestling his face in my breast. I giggled softly and rolled my eyes. He loved my breasts a little too much. He yawned. "Morning Roza." He said, kissing my breast. I giggled.

"Uhhh... Dimitri? My lips are up here." I said.

"I know..." He yawned and tightened his arms around me. We were lying in bed when someone burst through my door. Luckily we were covered up. I looked to see Tasha standing in our door way. She let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a huff and yell before storming out, slamming the door behind her. Dimitri and I looked at each other, confused. He shrugged and we went back to cuddling.

This time Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Juliette came through our door. "Why..." I groaned.

"AHHH! My eyes!" Christian shrieked and covered his eyes. Everyone laughed except Adrian, who was staring at me.

"Ummm... Adrian? I don't think Dimitri likes you staring at me like that." I said, breaking Adrian out of his trance.

"Sorry, it's just your baby's aura..." He trailed off.

"What about it?" I asked, scared.

"No, no... It's not bad, it's just..." He trailed off again. He smiled. "Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" He asked. I squealed in delight.

"YES!" I shrieked.

"Your having a girl!" He said. Lissa, Juliette, and I screamed.

"How do you know?" Juliette asked.

"On everyone's aura there is either a little pink or blue ring around it. If it's pink it stands for a girl, blue boy." Adrian said, putting his arm around Juliette.

"Oh, is so perfect!" Lissa squealed, clapping her hands together. "We came to tell you that we are going shopping in, like, ten minutes for furniture for our new apartments! Now we get get the baby's room furnished too!"

"Meet you at the car lot in five!" I yelled as they left us to get dressed. I tried to get out of bed but Dimitri was holding me down. "Come on Comrade!" I complained, trying to pull him out of bed.

"Нет! Я просто хочу оставаться в постели с тобой ..." **(No! I just want to stay in bed with you...)** Dimitri whined in Russian.

"I have no idea what you just said!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"Жаль, что ... Рано утром, чтобы говорить на английском языке." **(Too bad... It's too early in the morning to speak english.) **He whined again. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Comrade. If you get out of bed I will give you a present..." I whispered seductively, trailing my hand up and down his arm. He sighed and pulled us out of bed.

"Глупо, горячая подруга ... Для секси для ее же блага." **(Stupid, hot girlfriend... To sexy for her own good.) **He muttered, pulling us into the bathroom.

"What was that?" I asked pressing his against the shower wall.

"Глупо, горячая подруга ... Для секси для ее же блага." He said again, slowly.

I glared at him. "You will teach me russian..." I threatened. He chuckled and softly pulled me to him, pressing us close together. We finished up our shower and went back into my room to change. The weather had gotten warmer, so I decided to wear some cut off shorts and a crop top. I slip some flip-flops on while I did my hair and make up. While I was looking in the mirror one last time Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my temple.

"You look great." Dimitri said, looking over my body.

"I know... You don't look so bad yourself, Comrade." I said looking him up and down. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, they were black with white stripes on the side, a white t shirt, and an all black New York Yankees baseball hat. It was one of those hats with a flat bill. He looked dead sexy. I pulled the hat off his head and put it on mine. "I didn't know you were a baseball fan." I said looking at him. He smiled.

"When Ivan and I first moved to the United States we lived in New York. He went to Cornell while I guarded him. We would go to all the Yankee home games." He said, deep in thought. He was probably remembering back to those times. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry..." I said. Dimitri really missed Ivan. He hugged me back.

"It's ok, he's in a better place..." He said sadly.

"Will you take me to a baseball game?" I asked. Changing the subject. "I've never been to one."

He chuckled. "The great Rose Hathaway has never been to a baseball game!" He laughed with mock horror. "Aren't you, like, American? I thought all Americans went to baseball games." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! I thought I was the one who made jokes like that." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He just laughed and put his arm around me walking me towards the door.

"Come on Roza, were going to be late..." He said, leading us out the door. "Oh, and by the way..." He whispered in my ear. "That hat looks really sexy on you."

I smiled at him. "That's what I was going for." I said mischievously.

We made it down the the car lot to see the usual group waiting for us. Which reminded me, where had Tasha gone. As we walked up to them I asked Christian, "Hey have you see Tasha. She walked in on Dimitri and I, screamed, and then left..."

"Ya, about that. She left this morning. We saw her walking away from your room, when we walked by her she said she was leaving..." He shrugged. I nodded.

"Finally! We got rid of that bitch." I said. everyone nodded in agreement as we pilled into the cars. The seating order was the same as last time. Dimitri driving with me in shot gun, Lissa, Mia, and Christian where in the front, Adrian, Eddie, and Juliette were in the back. The drive the the mall seemed shorter this time. We got out of the cars and headed to _Pottery Barn Kids_ first. Lissa demanded that we buy the babies furniture first. The_ Pottery Barn Kids_ store made me smile. There were a bunch of little kids in the store with there parents, trying to pick out furniture too. We went to the back of the store and began to look through the cribs. We decided on a white sleigh crib with polka dot bedding. Dimitri and I also got a white changing table, a light pink rug, light pink rocking chair, a little light pink love seat, a white chandelier and white curtains. Right before we paid I turned to Adrian. "You better hope that it's a girl..." I told him. He nodded, cockily, but you could see fear in his eyes. I noticed Lissa and Mia also buying things, but I didn't really pay attention. After we paid an got the furniture pick up slip we headed the the next store.

Once everyone bought all their furniture, Lissa demanded that we go in some designer baby stores. I just went along with it. Lissa bought just about the whole store, she insisted that I "needed everything." My child was going to be a doll. I had to admit, the leopard print car seat and the _Juicy Couture _dipper bag were adorable. I noticed everyone had separated, to go look for more things. Dimitri and I ended up alone, walking through the mall.

"So now that we know it's a girl, what are you thinking for names... Serena Vasilisa or Olivia Vasilisa?" Dimitri asked me. I thought about it. I really liked both names but Serena just seemed... _magical_.

"Serena..." I breathed. It just seemed so right.

"It's perfect." Dimitri said pulling me towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing us together. We stood there looking into each others eyes before our lips connected. My arms went around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. I felt Dimitri's hands move lower and cup my ass. Some giggles pulled me out of my trance.

"Horny teenagers..." Some man mumbled as he walked by. We chuckled and pulled away. I looked towards the giggles to see some kids were watching us. They turned away once they saw us looking at them. I smiled and was about to peck Dimitri's lips again when my phone started to ring, ruining the moment. I unlocked the key pad and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I answered.

"COOL IT ON THE PDA!" Lissa yelled into the phone, making Dimitri and I laugh again.

"How can you even see us?" I asked looking around.

"Look up and too your left." She told me. I looked. Lissa sighed into the phone. "Your other left." I looked to see all of my friends standing on the second level. "Come on! We are all going to _P.F. Chang's _before we leave!" She told me.

"See ya there!" I said before hanging up. Dimitri and I walked hand and hand up to the restaurant. Our group was already sitting at a table, with guardians fanned out around us. Dimitri and I took the only two empty seats. Christian was sitting across form me, smirking. "What?" I asked him.

"You guys are way too intimate in public..." Christian said shaking his head. "I bet you couldn't go a week without touching each other."

"CAN TOO!" I said.

"No we can't." Dimitri said, looking scared.

"Ok," Christian said, ignoring Dimitri. "I dare you guys to go a week without touching each other. That means no sex, no kissing, no hugging, no physical contact what so ever!"

"I OBJECT!" Dimitri said.

"OVER RULED!" Christian yelled like a judge.

"Fine! They I dare you and Lissa to do the same thing!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"NOW I OBJECT!" Lissa yelled. I think we were yelling a little bit too much.

"OVER RULED!" I said, a little quieter.

"I dare ourselves to do the same thing!" Adrian laughed, he had already had three 'drinks.' Juliette punched him in the arm.

"Ok, and by default, Mia and Eddie have to do the same." I declared. They both dropped there chop sticks in astonishment. Christian and I seemed to be the only ones not phased.

"How will we know that people aren't touching behind our backs?" Christian asked.

"I know!" Adrian slurred. "We can lock each other in one of the guest suits for a week. Ya no... Kinda like the_ Real World_, except we can't go outside."

"For a drunk, that was a pretty good idea..." I complimented Adrian.

"Thanks lil Dhamp..." Adrian said.

"Ok, operation Abstinence begins the day after graduation, in three days." Christian said. I groaned. This would not be fun.

* * *

I am so sorry once again! School is crazy! You know how it is... I promise I will be updating more and more. Please lets try to get to 300 reviews by the next chapter. I promise you, it will be long and really funny! So I decided Serena will be Rose's daughters name. Hope you like it. Also I have a spoiler for you guys... The gang is going to be going on a little vacation for there summer, I don't know were yet! Please review and give me some good vacation spots! I have a few in mind... Don't forget to REVIEW!

Love you all,

Adri

P.S. The baseball hat idea is dedicated to my new beta, who will begin reviewing my next chapter! Mia is the greatest!


	22. The losers are really winners

Not much to say except Richelle owns all the characters... Even Dimitri :(

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 22 ROSE'S POV

The past three days passed quickly.

XXX

Monday, Dimitri and I spent time with his family it was there last day being here, except Viktoria who was going to be staying with us.

Tuesday came, Dimitri, Viktoria, and I brought the Belikova's to the airport so we could say goodbye. I was sad to see them go so soon, especially Olena. When we got home form the airport Dimitri brought me up to our new apartment. When we got there everybody was sitting in the living room. There were brightly wrapped presents all around them. Apparently they were having a baby shower for me. Before we unwrapped any of the presents Lissa made me take a tour of my new house. She had decided to set up the furniture in our apartment as a gift to Dimitri and I. The living room had a white semi-circle couch with a glass table in front of it. There was a large flat screen tv and a lot of little accessories in the room. The living room connected to a dining room, it had a long table with six chairs around it. The next room was the kitchen. It was all white with granite counter tops and stainless steal appliances. Dimitri and I's bedroom was beautiful, it had all black furniture with a green comforter and white walls and carpet. Finally, there was Serena's room. It was just perfect. Her crib sat in the middle of the light blue painted room, it was fully built and even had the little bedding in it. The little pink rug sat under it, and it was over hard wood floors that seemed to be in every room of the apartment. Over the crib hung the beautiful white chandelier with little crystal droplets hanging off it. Behind the crib was three big windows with white curtains hanging form them. To the left of the crib, against the wall and next to the bathroom door, was the white changing table. On it were all the necessities, dippers, powder, whips, lotion, ect. Over the changing table _Serena _was written out in beautiful calligraphy. On the wall facing the crib was the light pink love seat with a little white book shelf next to it. On the wall to the right of the crib was a set of double doors with mirrors on it. I opened it to reveal a walk in closet. There was shelving built into the closet and it was stocked with extra dippers, blankets, pacifiers, and anything a baby girl would ever need. **(Apartment Pic. on Profile!)**

After the tour I got to open the presents. Adrian gave me his presents first. He had gotten Serena a bunch of pairs of designer shoes. There was a pair of _Juicy Couture _leopard print booties, pink _Ugg _booties, _Ralph Lauren _slip on sneakers, _Gucci_ sneakers, red _Tory Burch _reva ballet flats, and finally a pink _Swarovski _crystal pacifier. Lissa had gotten her a baby _Tiffany & Co. _charm bracelet just like mine, but hers had baby thinks on it, she also got Serena, a _Tiffany & Co. _heart shaped brush and comb, and she probably bought all the stuff already in her room that Dimitri and I didn't buy. Christian had gotten her some _Juicy Couture _pacifiers, and some little outfits with funny saying on them like 'My mommy can kick your mommy's butt' and 'Sorry boys, I only date guardians.' Eddie and Mia got her a _Tiffany & Co. _bunny bank, a _Tiffany and Co. _whale box, some footie pajamas and a set of _Juicy Couture _baby socks. Juliette gave her a few stuffed animals and a bunch of little outfits form _Juicy Couture_, _Marc Jacobs, Burberry, and Gucci. _Dimitri was last. He got her a little silver heart shaped _Tiffany & Co. _locket. Серена **(Serena) **was engraved on the back. It was beautiful. After the shower everyone left our apartment, including us. We weren't going to live there until after 'abstinence week' was over. **(Baby Shower Present Pic. on Profile)**

Wednesday had finally came. It was time for graduation and the trials. The trials were held in the moring. I had to sit in the stands and watch because of the pregnancy. All the novices had passed. After the trials we all split up to get ready. I put on a nice dress that Lissa had bought me and slipped my robe on over it. Mia, Lissa, Juliette and I all had to wear white robes and caps, while the guys, Eddie and Christian, had to wear red. At six o'clock we all went to the auditorium. All the senior moroi and dhampirs sat in the first few rows, while friends and family sat behind us. They divided us up, moroi were front left, dhampirs, front right. After a long-ass speech from Kirova, she finally began to call up the moroi. A stupid graduation march song came on as the first moroi went up. After a few more Juliette was called up. "... Juliette Badica..." I heard Adrian yelling for her, she blushed red. "... Vasilisa Dragomir..." Kirova called. I stood up and practically screamed at her. She laughed and almost tripped over her gown as I did. Kirova shot me a dirty look before continuing with the names. After a bunch of names Christian was called. "... Christian Ozera..."

"YA FIRE BOY!" I yelled. Everyone laughed, Christian punched his fist in the air and let out a whoop-whop! Causing everyone to laugh again.

Soon after Mia was finally called up. "...Amelia Rinaldi..." Kirova called. Eddie yelled for her. After a couple more moroi, Kirova stepped aside and gave the mike to Alberta.

Alberta's speech was shorter than Kirova's, but it was still boring. Finally they began to call the dhampirs up. It took longer for the dhampirs to be called up because each of us had to get our promise mark while we were up there. "...Edward Castile..." Alberta called. I yelled for Eddie. This was his dream. He got his tattoo and stake as Alberta announced him as "Guardian Castile." About fifteen names went by until I heard, "...Ryan Gallo..." Shit... I'm next! Ryan got his tattoo and walked over to Alberta. She handed him a stake and pronounced him as "Guardian Gallo," then he walked off stage. "...Rosemarie Hathaway..." The crowed burst into applaud. I could hear Dimitri, Viktoria and my dad yelling form the back. I looked back to see Dimitri, with a look of pride on his face, Viktoria was happy for me, and Abe also looked proud. I saw my mom sitting next to my dad. She had tears of joy in her eyes. I walked on stage and sat down on the stool. The tattoo artist moved my hair to the side and started to draw the promise mark. He finished quickly and bandaged the mark up. I walked over to Alberta's podium. She handed me a stake and announce "Guardian Hathaway." The cheers began again I walked down off the stage and back to my seat. My day ended by saying goodbye to my mom and dad. Abe had to go back to Turkey, he had convinced my mom to come. Abe also convinced my mom to become his guardian and resign from her previous charge.

XXX

I awoke to one of the worst days in my life, the first day of Abstinence Week. I cringed. Who was I kidding when I made that bet with Christian? Dimitri and I lived for sex! We literally did it four times a day. I am so fucked... And not in the good way. I pulled on some sweats over my underwear ad put on a bra and tank top. I slipped on some _Ugg _slippers and sulked my way over to my own personal hell for the next week. Everyone was already sitting there waiting for me. Besides all the couples in the contest, Viktoria was also here. "Hey..." I grumbled, lying down on the couch.

"Hi..." They grumbled back no one seemed to be very happy about this except Viktoria, who was laughing her ass off. Dimitri and I glared at her.

"You people need therapy..." She said shaking her head.

"If this was you boyfriend..." I said gesturing to Dimitri. "You would want to touch him too."

"Ummm... NO! He's my brother!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes at her and looked longingly at Dimitri. I rolled onto the floor and began to bang my head on the floor. Everyone looked at me like I was a retard... Which was probably half true.

"Isn't there anything to do here?" Mia whaled.

"God! We've only been her for like ten minutes!" Viktoria laughed. Everyone huffed at her. "Seriously people, consider therapy."

I roared at her and walked over to Adrian's kitchenette. I pulled out a big bowl, a bag of flaming _Flaming Hot Cheetos, _a tub of chocolate ice cream, coconut shavings, and whipped cream. I scooped out five scoops of ice cream, then I poured the _Cheetos_ over it, next I put on some whipped cream, and last I sprinkled coconut shavings on top. I grabbed a spoon and went back over to the couch. I dug my spoon in and started eating. Everyone looked at me in disgust, except Dimitri, he was use to it. "That is disgusting..." Adrian said. My bottom lip began to quiver and tears sprang in my eyes. Dimitri looked up to see what was wrong.

"Roza..." He said reaching out for me. I just wanted to be in his arms. He stopped himself from hugging me.

'Comrade!" I cried louder. He doesn't want to hold me! I began to sob.

"Baby! Baby, please don't cry... Everything is ok." Dimitri said trying to comfort me. I set the ice cream down on the end table and sobbed into the couch. "Roza..." He said trying to find a way to make me stop crying.

"You don't even want to hold me!" I cried.

"No, no, Baby. I want to hold you. I want to hold you so bad it hurts, but remember the dare..." Dimitri reminded me. I sat up and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Promise?" I asked him, my voice breaking.

"I promise." Dimitri told me. Dimitri got up and went over to Adrian. He picked Adrian up like her weighed nothing and held him against the wall. "If you ever do anything to make her cry again I will rip you apart. Understand?" Dimitri asked, his voice was low and menacing. Adrian looked like he was about to pee his pants. He nodded slowly and Dimitri set him down. "Good." Dimitri said, his voice was back to normal. I went back to eating my ice cream concoction, happy. No one made anymore comments about my food choice.

5 Hours Later

Adrian had fallen asleep on the floor. Juliette and Mia were chatting about random things, I was lying on the couch watching tv, Dimitri was sitting on the floor, leaning against the end of the couch near my head, Lissa and Christian were sitting cross legged in front of each other, staring at each others faces in a creepy ass way. They hadn't looked away form each other in the past hour. Viktoria was trying to everything to break there concentration, it wasn't working. Lastly, Eddie was seeing how many times he could walk around the living room before he got tired. Currently he was on 1,012. I started to get really antsy... No, antsy wasn't the right word. I was starting to get horny.

I flipped on the tv, trying to take my mind off of sex. I turned the channel to _MTV_. _Cribs_ was on. They were touring some rappers house. _"Now, Imma gonna take yall to the bedroom, ya no what I'm sayin. This is where the magic happens..." _I immediately changed the channel. I switched it it to _VH1. Ochocinco The Ultimate Catch _was on. He was in the hot tub with two girls making out. I wish I could do that with Dimitri right now... Stop! I huffed and changed the chanel again. The next channel I tried was _E!. Keeping up with the Kardashians _was currently on. _"So are you two going to Bone?" Kourtney Kardashian asked Khloe Kardashian._ I quickly changed the channel again. _Animal Planet _came on. There were two lions in an open area. They looked like they were about to hunt. Good, some violence, I thought. The boy lion got on top of the girl lion and totally started humping her!

"UHHHHHHH!" I groaned out in frustration. Why does everyone get to do sexual things except me? I hit a bunch of buttons on the clicker. Hoping it would take me to some boring show. Instead it took me to channel _69. _I screamed out in frustration and threw the clicker against the wall, almost hitting Eddie, who was on his 1,104th lap. "WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT SEX!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. After looking to make sure I was mentally stable they went back to there own thing. The only person who wasn't doing anything was Dimitri. I refuse to talk to him because if one word slips out of that sexy mouth, the little control I have left will go out the window. I want sex!

DAY 2 DIMITRI'S POV

I awoke to find myself on Adrian's living room floor. Rose and I haven't had sex in twenty-four hours... _cringe_. This sucks, we still have six more days of this. I need to find a way to crack Rose. _What to do... What to do... _I looked over at Rose to see her sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. I think she'd already cracked. I looked around the room to see everyone else awake too. Viktoria got up from her seat on the recliner and sat down next to Rose. "Hey Rose..." She said, poking her shoulder. "Hey Rose..." She said poking her again. Rose's eyes widened in frustration. "Hey Rose..." She kept saying while poking Rose.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP VIKTORIA!" Rose screamed at her and then went back to staring at the wall. Viktoria scooted away from her, scared. Everybody went back to being quiet. "DIMITRI." Rose moaned, not looking away from the tv. "Can you get me a popsicle?" She asked me.

"Really Rose-"

She cut me off. "NOW!"

I sighed and got off the couch. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a _Big Stick _popsicle. I went back into the living room and handed it to Rose. She threw me a sexy smile before slowly unwrapping it. She slowly licked the popsicle from the base to the top. "Mmmmmm..." Rose moaned closing her eyes. I stared at her mesmerized. She then stuck the whole popsicle in her mouth and slowly pulled it out. I had to suppress a moan. She looked so sexy. Her eyes flickered over to meet mine as she started to quickly pull the popsicle in and out of her mouth. Oh god... I knew what she was doing. She was trying to turn me on... And it was working. She kept licking and sucking, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I really wish that popsicle was my dick... NO! Stop thinking about that. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled. "Comrade, if you wanted a popsicle you should have just gotten another one." She giggled.

I smirked at her. "Na... I'm good watching you." I told Rose. Her eyes glazed over with lust. Christian looked up at our little exchange.

"HEY! Cool it down guys. You're going to light the room on fire!" Christian laughed. We turned to glare at him.

Rose leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "Humph!" She pouted and took a big bite out of her popsicle. Well, there went my sexual fantasy.

"I WANT TO PLAY A GAME!" Viktoria complained.

"How about would you rather?" Juliette asked.

"Perfect!" Viktoria said. "Who wants to start?" No one said anything. "OK! I guess I will. Rose would you rather..." Viktoria looked thoughtful for a second. "Have sex with Justin Beiber or have sex with Joe Jonas?" She asked her.

"WHAT THE FUCK? What kind of question is that?" She screamed.

"Just answer it." Viktoria said.

"Joe Jonas... But I think if that happened Dimitri would beat the shit out of him." Rose said. Damn right I would. Rose turned to Christian. "Christian... Would you rather be Eddie's condom while Eddie and Mia are having sex or Adrian's mom's vibrator while she... Ya know...?" She asked him. Adrian spit out the scotch he was drinking when Rose mentioned his mom's vibrator.

"Uhhhhh..." Christian stuttered. "The condom, I guess." Everyone started laughing. Christian turned red. "Adrian, would you rather watch your mom get her nipples pierced or watch your dad get his balls pierced?" Adrian looked like he was about to throw up.

"Why do all these questions have to be about my mom?" Adrian asked. "I would rather watch my dad get his balls pierced." He shuttered. "Mia..." He said putting his finger to his chin. "Would you rather sniff poop for the rest of your life or eat poop for the rest of your life?" Eddie burst out laughing. Mia got a disgusted look on her face.

"Sniff it?" It came out like a question. "Liss, would you rather run through the fountain in the quad naked or lick some old nasty guy's toenail?" Mia asked Lissa. Rose made a throwing up noise.

"The fountain..." She shrugged.

"I would love to see that." Christian said. Lissa blushed.

"Eddie, would you rather walk in on Adrian and Juliette having sex or Rose and Dimitri having sex?" Lissa asked him.

"Adrian and Juliette... I don't think they would be as _aggressive _as Rose and Dimitri." Eddie shuttered at the thought.

"Hey! Were not _that_ aggressive..." Rose trailed off, smiling at me.

"Ya... We just make a lot of noise..." I smirked. "Well Rose does, anyway."

"What?" Rose shrugged. "I enjoy having sex... Sue me!"

Eddie continued with the game. "Belikov would you rather... Chew on some old fat guy's _ABC _gum or lick someone's vomit." Before I could answer, Rose leaned over the side of the couch and threw up. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"You people make me sick." She groaned and leaned back against the back of the couch. "I call not cleaning it up... NOSE GOES!" She said, putting her finger to her nose. I quickly did the same and so did everyone else, except Eddie.

"EDDIE HAS TO CLEAN UP PUKE!" Christian mocked. Rose and Eddie both got up and went over to the kitchen. Rose washed her mouth out while Eddie got cleaning supplies. They both came back into the living room. Eddie kneeled next to the barf and began to mop it up while Rose sat back down on the couch.

"This game is over." Rose groaned, saving me from answering the nasty question.

DAY 3 LISSA'S POV

It was currently noon and I was board as hell. Adrian was asleep again, Christian was making little fire balls in his hand, and Juliette, Mia, and Viktoria were chatting about random things. Rose and Dimitri both looked like they were just trying not to fuck each other. I decided to slip into Rose's mind, just for fun.

_God... Dimitri looks so fucking sexy. I swear the next words that come out of his mouth I am going to jump him..._

I knew what I was going to do. Rose and Dimitri were going to be out of the contest in a few seconds. "Hey Dimitri, what's you favorite color?" I asked him innocently. He looked at me confused.

"Why do you-" Rose cut him off mid sentence.

"HOLY SHIT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! DIMITRI FUCK ME!" She screamed and hopped into Dimitri's lap. He pulled her against him and they started to make out. She wrapped her legs around him, he lifted her up and walked them into Adrian's bedroom.

"Gladly..." Dimitri said before he slammed the door shut. Adrian woke up to that slam and looked around wildly. Everyone else was staring at the door that Dimitri and Rose just went through.

"I am guessing Rose and Dimitri lost?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Here comes the screams... I heard Rose moan something. Adrian's eyes widened. "There in my bedroom?" He asked. Everyone nodded again. He scrambled to the door and banged on it. "JUST DON'T HAVE SEX ON MY BED AND IF YOU DO, DON'T _LEAK_!" He yelled through the door. Everyone laughed at this.

"Mmmmm... Roza, do you like that?" We heard Dimitri asked her.

"Ya Baby! Don't stop it feels sooooo gooood!" Rose moaned.

"Someone please make them stop!" Viktoria groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey! At least they aren't doing the dirty in your room!" Adrian cried.

We listened to a few more bangs, moans, and dirty words before I felt Rose's emotions get really high. Oh shit, I was getting sucked into her head!

Suddenly I opened my eyes to find myself looking into Dimitri's big brown eyes. I/Rose was lying on the ground, only in a little pair of panties. Dimitri was on his knees leaning over her. He was still wearing boxers. Rose looked over his body, of course my eyes followed. I watched his huge muscles tense as he saw her look at him. It was really sexy... Hey! Don't look at me like that! Even though I was with Christian I still thought Dimitri was hot. Who wouldn't?

Rose wrapped her legs around him as his lips touched her chest. He began to kiss and suck on her nipple while his other hand went down to her underwear. He moved them to the side and softly stroked Rose's folds. "OH FUCK!" Rose gasped. Her back arched up with anticipation. Dimitri smiled against her breast.

"Shhhh... Roza. I know you like it baby, but I don't think our friends want to know too." He chuckled. _Man... I really need to get out of here! _I felt him shimmy her underwear down her legs until she kicked them off. He began to kiss down her stomach. I knew where he was headed. _Shit, shit, shit! How do I get out of here. What had Rose said about getting out of my head when she was stuck?_

"Mmmmmm... Comrade..." She giggled. I felt his cold breath on her pussy. _Rose had told me to think about something... _I felt him push two fingers deep inside of her. She screamed out in pleasure and knotted her fingers in his hair.

_Come on... Come on... Get out of here! You're not Rose! Dimitri isn't Christian!_

Just like that I was pulled back into my own head. I sighed in relief. "Liss, are you ok?" Christian asked. He was sitting right next to me. I turned to look at him.

"Ya... I just got stuck in Rose's head." I shuttered. Christian tensed. "Don't worry. I didn't see anything." I reassured him. He nodded.

Thirty minutes later Dimitri and Rose came out holding hands, smiling. They sat back down on the couch, Rose on top of Dimitri. Christian smirked at them.

"Have fun in there?" He asked.

"Yup!" Rose said, popping the p. "Can we please leave now. We all know Dimitri and I lost, we can't go long without sex..."

I agree! Lets call it quits!" Adrian said.

"Ok, but before everyone leaves I want to tell you all something..." I dramatically paused.

"Spit it out!" Rose said.

"We are all taking a vacation to Maui!" I told them. All the girls screamed and the boys looked really happy.

"Wait... When are we going? Cause I don't want to be really pregnant in a bathing suit." Rose told me.

"We can leave any time you guys want!"

"Tomorrow!" Adrian shouted. Everyone agreed. That was a little short notice but I could do anything, I was the Dragomir Princess!

"Tomorrow it is... Everyone needs to go get packed while I call the airlines and the hotel." Everyone nodded and split off. Christian and I left last, leaving Adrian and Juliette in there apartment.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

So were taking a trip to Hawaii! I go there a lot so it will be the easiest place for me to write about... Hope you like it! I plan to have Lissa find out she is pregnant in Hawaii. Also, please tell me if you think Viktoria should go or not. I think if she went she would feel a little left out cause everyone would be with there boyfriends/girlfriends! Sorry the POV jumped around so much, I wanted to get more peoples views this chapter. Tell me your opinion... REVIEW!

-Adri


	23. Author's Note: Sorry!

**I am soooooooooo sorry guys.**

** I definatly have not abandoned this story! I have been very stressed out and busy with school and basketball. Also, I am having a lot of trouble finding inspiration for the story. I know were I want the story to go when they get home from Hawaii but I do not know what I want to write about Hawaii! I promise that I will have the next chapter up by Wednesday of this week. So sorry for the delay and please don't give up on me. Once again I apologize!**

**I love each and everyone of you that read and review my stories! I am going to make the next chapter very long and really good!**

**-Adri**


	24. Landing

Hi all who read my stories... Imm really sorry about not updating in months! I have no excuse except for the fact that I had no inspiration for this chapter. I know were I want to go with the story but the whole Hawaii thing through me off. Thanks for being patient with me. Your reviews will be rewarded so you know what to do.

-Adri

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER 24 ROSE'S P.O.V.

_Everybody Please fasten your seat belts. We are now beginning our dissent into the Maui international Airport. The temperature in Maui is 89 degrees fahrenheit with clear sunny skys during the day and warm nights. Have a nice stay in Maui. Ma-halo."_

The flight attendant said over the loud speaker. I stretched my arms out and yawned before buckling my seat belt again. I leaned over and fastened Dimitri's belt. He was currently passed out in the seat next to me, exhausted from packing all our luggage last night.

I heard Lissa yawn from the seat in front of me. Our whole group was in first class. Lissa and Christian were in front of us, Eddie and Mia were across the isle from them, and Adrian and Juliette were across from us. Taking up the last four seats in first class was Alberta and her guardian squad. I quickly put my ipod and parenting book inside my purse before waking Dimitri up. "Come on Comrade, wakie wakie..." I whispered in his ear. He groaned something in russian before opening his eyes. We quickly pecked each other on the lips before our plane finally touched down in Maui.

After finally getting off the airplane we all headed to the baggage carousel. Dimitri pulled off my four suitcases and his one suitcase while everyone else got theirs. Dimitri was doing everything for me. He told me that as long as I was pregnant, I wouldn't have to lift a finger. Of course I happily accepted that. Once all the luggage was collected we headed out into the warm Maui night. We all piled into two rental cars and began our journey to the hotel. After about ten minutes into the car ride I felt my stomach grumble. "Comradeeeee..." I whined. "Food!"

"ROSE. Its one in the morning. Nothing is going to be open." Christian said. I felt pregnancy tears form. Dimitri took my hand in his and rubbed soothing circles into it.

"Shhhh Roza... I'll find you some food." Dimitri told me. After another few minutes Dimitri pulled into a 24 hour Burger King drive through. We all took turns ordering. Finally it was my turn.

"I'll have two whoppers, extra cheese, a extra large frozen coke, and an apple pie." Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, except Dimitri. I just shrugged.

"Tha...t will be 50... .95... at Th...e next wind.. ow." The speaker croaked at us. We got our food, payed, and were back on our way to the hotel. After forty-five more minutes of driving we finally reached our hotel. We were staying at the Sheraton Black Rock Hotel **(Pic. on Profile!)**. It was named for the huge black lava rock that part of the hotel was carved out of. As we pulled in a valet open the car doors for us.

"Aloha, welcome to Maui." He said smiling at us. "We will take your luggage, check in is this way." He gestured towards the lobby. Lissa lead us towards the front desk were a Moroi woman in a hawaiian dress and lei was standing. She smiled at us and asked,

"Name?"

"Vasilisa Dragomir." The woman typed something in on the keyboard.

"Ahhh, yes... Princess Dragomir. You have six rooms booked for twelve guest. Am i correct?" Lissa nodded. "Right well the wards have been updated and here are your room keys." She said handing Lissa the keys. "If you have any questions, please feel free to call." She smiled again before the bell hop lead us to our rooms with our luggage.

All our rooms were on the ground floor. Lissa and Christian were sharing a suite, there room also had a connecting door leading to two of the guardians room just in case. Adrian and Juliette's room was the same. Dimitri and I's suite didn't connect to anyone else's rooms, neither did Eddie and Mia's. Everyone immediately went to there room for sleep since it was so late at night.

Dimitri and I both went to the bedroom part of our room. He lied down on the king sized bed while i stripped down and put on some pajama shorts and a cut off top. Dimitri pulled off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. I peeled back the sheets and got into bed next to him. His hands reached out and pulled my back against his chest. His arms snaked around me, one rested on my little baby bump while the other softly traced the outline of my top. I placed my hand on top of the hand on my stomach and snuggled into him. "I love you, Roza." He whispered, kissing the hallow of my ear.

"Love you too..." I yawned before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxX

I awoke to a pounding on my door. "ROSE! DIMITRI! Come on it's noon!" Lissa yelled through the door. Dimitri stirred and got off the bed. he softly kissed my cheek before going to answer the door. I sat up in bed and leaned my head against the large wicker headboard. Dimitri walked back into the bedroom, followed by the whole gang. They were decked out in pool outfits. "Come on! Were going to check out the pool!" Lissa said.

"We'll be right there." I told them getting out of bed.

"We will wait outside." Eddie said as they all filed out of the room. I got up and walked over to Dimitri. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he set his hands on my ass and kissed my forehead.

"Morning babe." I said reaching up on my tip toes and kissing his lips. He chuckled.

"Come on lets get ready." He said leading me over to my suitcase. I pulled out my Vix aqua snake skin bikini **(Pic. on Profile!)**. Thankfully I was at the stage in my pregnancy were my bump was too small to notice but my boobs had grown a full two cup sizes. I checked myself over in the mirror to make sure I looked good and DAMN did I ever. Dimitri verified my thoughts when his jaw dropped open. I smiled and winked at him. He looked very sexy too in his Quicksilver black, gray, and white board shorts. I slid on some oversized Gucci sunglasses and grabbed my beach bag.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, incapable of speech. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed down to the pool and beach with the others.

The pool was amazing. It had a lazy river connecting a bunch of pools. Lissa lead us over to the cabaña area. We all set our stuff down at the by our cabaña before everyone split off to do their own thing. We decided to all walk down to the beach to see what activities they had. Dimitri and Eddie stopped at the surf board rental shack. I looked at Dimitri questionably. "You surf?" I asked him.

He shot me a dazzling smile. "Of course. Want me to teach you?" He asked. I nodded excitedly. He rented us two surf boards. Eddie, Adrian and Christian also rented boards. I laughed.

"I can not wait to see you idiots surf!" I said to Christian and Adrian. They both glared at me.

We all headed out to the water. Lissa, Mia, and Juliette volunteered to take videos and pictures of us. As I walked out to the water a very nice looking Hawaiian boy came up to me. Of course he didn't compare to my russian god, but he was still cute. "Hey." He said shooting me a lazer white smile. Just as I was about to tell him to fuck off, Dimitri swooped in and pulled me up into a passionate kiss. He set me down, leaving me breathless.

"Ready to go surfing, Baby?" He asked me.

"Of course!" I said as he lead me away from the boy and to the water. "I love when you get jealous." I told him as we got to about waist deep in water. He smiled at me before hoisting me up onto the board. it wiggled a little before Dimitri steadied it for me.

"So, once you catch a wave push yourself up like you're doing a push up. Make sure you bend your knees and keep a low center of gravity." Dimitri instructed. I nodded and paddled out to were the waves were breaking with him. I sat up on my board and waited for the perfect wave to come. While I waited I saw Lissa standing ankle deep in water with a video camera. She waved to me when she saw me looking at her. I waved back to her before turning around and seeing a nice wave. I paddled and did a push up just like Dimitri said. Sure enough I was riding the wave. I could hear lissa, Mia, and Juliette yelling for me at the shore.

After a few more waves I decided to call it quits and return to shore. Dimitri hadn't even been able to surf yet because he was helping me. Now it was his turn. I grabbed my sunglasses and video camera and stood by Lissa who was filming Christian fail at surfing.

I turned the camera to him and cheered, "GO BABE!" Dimitri looked up and smiled at me before gracefully hopping on his board and catching the next wave. I swear the man could do everything. He easily surfed the wave, doing a few tricks here and there. The boys kept surfing for awhile before coming in. I was jumping up and down cheering for Dimitri as he came in. He set his surfboard on the sand before coming over to me.

He set his hands on my waist were my bikini bottoms sat and began to fiddle with them. "Roza..." Dimitri growled in a husky voice. "If you don't stop bouncing around in that little bikini, I might just have to take you back to the bedroom." I giggled and set my hands on his toned, sexy chest. We both leaned forward, causing our lips to meet. Right in the middle of our kiss I felt my stomach growl. Dimitri chuckled and kneeled down on the ground so that his face was even with my stomach. He put his hands on either side and put his face against it. "Are you hungry in there?" He cooed before planting a gentle kiss on my tummy. I giggled softly and gently pulled him up.

"YES! I'm starving!" I laughed. He laced our fingers together before pulling my towards the others.

"Well finally!" Christian said dramatically. Lissa hit him on the back of the head.

"Do you guys want to eat. We can order food form the pool waitresses." Lissa told us. We all nodded and headed back to the cabaña. After we ordered I lied out on one of the lounge chairs outside of the cabaña, hoping to get a killer tan. I pulled out the pregnancy and parenting book from my bag and began to read _ch. 7: First Month of Life. _I only got about five pages in before the food came.

Once we finished our meal everyone wanted to got into the pool. I decided to stay back because the baby and I needed a little rest. I settled back down with my book and continued reading the chapter.

About an hour had passed when I saw everyone getting out of the pool. We all had to go back to the room to get ready for dinner. Once Dimitri and I were in the room I quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Uh, Rose?" Dimitri asked through the door. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Babe. I can't have any distractions while I get ready!" I yelled to him over the shower."

He huffed. "Fine."

After my shower I slipped on some distressed jean shorts and a loose tank. I styled my hair in a messy bun and slid on some sandals. I walked out of the bathroom to find a freshly showered Dimitri. He must have taken a shower in the other bathroom. "Oh don't give me that look!" I told Dimitri as I saw the pout form on his lips. He smiled and took my hand. We made out way to the lobby were everyone was to meet. The other couples were already there.

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" Lissa asked. We were all walking to the restaurant in a little shopping area called Whaler's Village.

"You guys go ahead. I wanted to talk to Rose and Dimitri about something." Christian said. Everyone nodded and began to walk away. Christian shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down nervously.

"Christian? Are you okay man?" Dimitri asked him. He nodded and began to lead us towards the restaurant were the rest of the group was headed.

"Well I wanted to ask you opinion on something..." He trailed off and nervously ran his had through his hair. "No, I wanted to ask your permission..." He took a deep breath. "I want to ask your permission to have Lissa's hand in marriage. I mean... You're Liss's best friend and well you're Liss's guardian..." He trailed off again. I smiled and ran straight into Christian pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Christian thats amazing! Yes, you definitely should!" I screamed in joy. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. I widened my eyes at him then narrowed them. "Did you think I was going to say no?" I asked.

He put his famous Christian Ozera smirk back on. "Well even if you did I wound of proposed anyway." I rolled my eyes at him.

Dimitri pulled Christian into a man-hug. "Congratulations, man." Dimitri said.

"Well she hasn't said yes yet."

"Don't worry, she will" Dimitri reassured him. We talked a little more about the proposal on the way to the restaurant. Once we arrived Lissa gave me a suspicious look. I just shrugged her off and blocked the bond. Christian was planning on proposing tonight after dinner on the beach.

Dinner passed quickly and we found ourselves walking along the beach towards the resort. Christian finally stopped on a beautiful part of the beach. The sun was about to set, making the sky an orange color and casting a beautiful glow against the water. The waves were making a soft crashing noise against the smooth cool sand. It was the perfect place for a proposal. Christian stopped Lissa and turned her to face him. Everyone look confused including Lissa. Christian took a deep breath, "Liss, Lissa, Vasilisa... I loved you from the day I met you up in that church attic. You lit up that dingy old place and gave it beauty. I want to hold you for the rest of my life..." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" The look Lissa gave was priceless. I would have started laughing if it wasn't such a serious moment. Her eyes popped open wide and her mouth formed a perfect o. Everyone stood there waiting for her reaction. After a few minutes Lissa shrieked. She sprinted full force into Christian, knocking him over with the force. She began kissing him all over his face, giving me since of deja vu.

"Ewwww... Guys can you keep it to a minimum, you're burning my eyes!" I said, burring my face in Dimitri's chest. Everyone laughed.

"Rose, after what we have to witness with you and Dimitri this is very tame." Lissa said rolling her eyes. Christian interrupted our little banter,

"So, uh, does this mean yes?" He asked Lissa.

"YES YES! Of course. One million times, YES!" She told him. After the proposal we were all back on our way to the hotel. Once at the front of the hotel Dimitri said,

"You guys go ahead. Rose and I are going to take a walk." Everyone nodded and said there goodnights. Dimitri and I slipped off our shoes and walked hand in hand in the sand. We didn't speak, we just enjoyed the company of each other. Suddenly we both stopped. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine went around his neck. Our lips met, causing passion to flare between us.

* * *

I know this chapter was boring. Sooo sorry for that. I wanted to make it longer but I know a review is more important. So like I said bare with me I am trying my hardest with this story, I know you all love it. well until next time review!

-Adri


	25. Any other surprises?

I am so sorry for not updating in forever. There is no excuse. Actually there is. My brother and I switched rooms, which means that i also lost my desktop to him. My dad told me he was going to get me a lap top instead but we never really got around to it. I am now currently typing on my old dinosaur of a lap top that I dug out of the closet cause I felt bad for not updating. I might be getting that new laptop this weekend so fingers crossed! So on with the story!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 25 ROSES POV

It's been about three months since we arrived back from Hawaii. I had entered the second trimester with what I thought was ease. Apparently, according to Dimitri, not so much. _Apparently_ I was moody, horny, had major cravings, and got in multiple fights with people each day. These facts caused a one way fight between Dimitri and I, which consisted of me screaming and cursing at Dimitri while pounding on his chest while he tried to hold back laugher and attempting to calm me down. This of course lead to him making love to me on our dining room table. That was actually a summary of each day of my second trimester. A typical day went like this.

We would wake up and i would tease Dimitri a little bit until we ended up having sex. We would fight over something stupid. Dimitri would leave for his shift, usually after I threw something at him. Lissa would come over to see me crying and eating a nasty combination of food. She would pull me up off my ass and force me to plan her wedding with her. She would leave to go see Christian and I would go out to see my Comrade. I would find him on his shift and we would have hot sweaty make up sex right then and there. I would go back home and rest then he would come home a few hours later and I would practically jump him.`We would have more sex until it was around dinner time. We would have a big family dinner with our whole group until everyone couldn't take it Dimitri and I's P.D.A and they would leave us. Then we would take a nice long um... Shower and fall asleep together. Yup that pretty much sums it up.

Anyway I was about 26 weeks pregnant and it looked like someone was slowly filling a balloon under my shirt with helium. The pregnancy caused me to glow and besides my growing belly and swollen breast everything else about me was in perfect shape. Dimitri had me doing regular light workouts to keep me healthy and to attempt to keep my mood stable (apparently he read somewhere that exercise helped keep a pregnant women's mood in check).

It was now the day before the new school year, and my new job started. All the kids, new and old, began to arrive for their next year of hell. I couldn't believe that those seniors were Liss and I last year. Dimitri had the early morning shift this morning so he would be meeting us at breakfast. I headed down to the teachers lounge to meet the group for breakfast. Wow, I cant believe I am saying that. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be going to the teachers lounge for _breakfast_. Everyone was already at our table including my Comrade. I smiled at my friends and walked over to the table and popped a squat right on Dimitri's lap.

_I was always worried about being too fat to be sitting on Dimitri's lap while pregnant until he decided to show me just how strong he was. First got down on the floor in push up position and told me to sit on his back. I did and he began to push ups effortlessly after thirty-five I was convinced he would be fine if I weight three times my weight. Just to reassure me he picked me up with only one arm. I had just rolled my eyes at him. _

_"... _Rose, ROSE! Did you hear what Adrian said? He and Juliet have an announcement to make." Lissa said, waving her hand in my face.

"What. Okay, fine. Get on with it!" I said waving my hand dismisavly. I took a crispy chicken nugget off the plate of food that Dimitri made me and dipped it in a little bowl of maple syrup.

Adrian cringed. "Anyway, I, well we, have an announcement to make!" Adrian said grabbing hold of Juliet's hand.

"Great, your pregnant too. Mia, Lissa? Are you guys also pregnant? This is so perfect we can be like the pregnancy pack an-" Adrian cut me off.

"No Rose. We aren't pregnant." Adrian said rolling his eyes. "This actually has to do with Juliet's true identity." Everyone looked at him like he had grown a third eye. What the hell. Juliet was Juliet. She was Juliet Badica, the moroi girl that stole Adrian's heart at the royal court, right? Adrian looked to Juliet and nodded at her. She nodded back and slipped off the silver ring she always wore on her left hand. Everyone gasped. Then silence.

...

Everyone stared wide eyed in silence. Even Dimitri, and only I rendered Dimitri silent. The girl that sat before us was no Juliet Badica, a royal moroi. The girl before us was, was, human. She had shoulder length golden blond hair and hazel eyes. She was a petite girl with a odd golden tattoo around her left eye. She wasn't just a human she was an alchemist.

"HOLY SH-" Dimitri snapped out of his daze and covered my mouth muffling the worlds before they came out of my mouth.

"Everybody, this is my Sydney Sage." Adrian introduced us for the second time. She blushed red and smiled shyly.

"Hey again, guys." She smiled tentavily.

"Why?" Lissa asked. She wasn't mad. That wasn't in Lissa's character. She was just curious, like everyone else.

"Well, that day at the royal court Sydney obviously wasn't hanging out with some of my college friends, she was really in an alchemist meeting with my aunt. She was exiting just as I was entering and I believe it was love at first sight. She of course was scared shitless of me because I am a, and I quote 'an evil creature of the night'. I turned on the Ivashkov charm and tried to get her but of course she turned me down. The next day we met again and she just couldn't resist." Adrian said shooting her a lazer white smile. "We had a picnic in perfect daylight, which is saying something since I, as a moroi, hate the sun. I convinced her that I was good and even could step foot in a church if need be. She finally though that I was _holy _enough for her liking and agreed to come back to the academy with me so that she could meet you guys. After talking to her handlers i _convinced_ them that the academy needed a new alchemist. Now the only problem was that my parents wouldn't be to welcoming of a human dating there son. So I made a spirit ring for her to mask her appearence so that my parents wouldn't get suspicious. We were just waiting for the right time to tell you guys." Adrian finished with his pretty boy smile.

"W O W." Mia summed up everyone's comments in one word. Adrian kissed her on the cheek.

"Well while we are making big announcements..." Lissa smiled and looked at Christian. "Where pregnant!" Lissa squealed. I spewed all the apple juice I was about to swallow on Eddie. His eyes widened in shock and wiped the juice off his forehead.

"Thanks Rose." He said monotone. I was too busy twitching at Christian to reply.

"YOU. GOT. LISSA. PREGNANT." I said blinking a few times. Christian nodded. He looked like he was about to take off in a sprint at any second.

"YOU STUCK YOUR FILTHY DICK IN MY SISTERS VAGINA! YOU NASTY LITTLE CHODE! I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND FEED YOUR DICK TO A CAMAL!" I said jumping up and getting ready to jump over the table. I was about to pounce when Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me against his chest. He rubbed some soothing circles in my belly and began to whisper soothing words in my ear.

"How are you mad at me? Dimitri got you pregnant when you were SEVENTEEN! He is twenty-four, Rose!At least Liss and I are the same age." Christian yelled. I hissed at him and Dimitri tightened his hold on me and growled a little. Even thought Christian wasn't a threat to me, Dimitri still was there to protect me. Lissa stood up and stood in front of Christian, trying to seperate us.

"Rose everything is fine. Yes we are pregnant and I couldn't be happier." I relaxed a little and Dimitri loosened his hold. I took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Sorry about that you guys. I don't know what came over me. These stupid hormones are driving me crazy. Of course I am happy for you. I'm extatic!" I looked to Christian, he looked at me like I was crazy. "My bad Christian. I promise I won't cut off your dick." I said with a smile and hugged him. Then I quickly sucker-punched him in the balls. All the air rushed out of his mouth and he fell to the floor clutching his nuts.

"That's my Roza." Dimitri said and wrapping his arms around me and rubbing is nose in my hair, breathing in. I giggled and nuzzled my face in his chest before reaching up on my tip toes and kissing him. The passion slowly grew and i braided my fingers in his hair as he clutched my ass and hitched one of my legs around his waste. A clearing of the throat brought us back to reality. Everyone was sitting back at the table waiting patiently for us to finish, except Eddie, who was still covered in apple juice, and Christian, who was just an ass wipe.

Dimitri and I went to sit back down. Me on his lap. "Any other surprises while we are at it?" I asked, looking around the room expectantly.

"Well..." Lissa said. "We are getting married next Saturday." I spewed my apple juice all over Eddie again. He glared at me.

"Really, Rose?" Eddie yelled before storming off in the direction of the mens bathroom.

"How the hell am I sopossed to plan a wedding in a week, while pregnant!" I yelled. "When did this come up? Holy shit I have to get the flowers and fly to court. Oh god the dresses!" I continued to ramble. Then jumped up and pulled Lissa up with me. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" I yelled with her. She smiled and giggled with me.

"Why so soon?" Asked Sydney.

"Well I don't think the queen will be too happy with Christian and I having a child out of wedlock, so we are going to get married before she finds out about the child." Lissa explained. All the girls fell into conversation about Lissa's sudden wedding, While the guys talked about some football team. I think they said something about how the stealers match up against the packers this season. I just sat in Dimitri's lap and fiddled with a piece of his hair as he absently rubbed my bulging belly. It was about eleven o'clock when everyone decided to get started with there day. It was a little late because everyone was taking their time, dreading the next day of teaching.

Dimitri and I left the lounge hand and hand. We started to head to the guardian building to pick up Dimitri's guarding schedule and my teaching schedule. Dimitri would help me teach just because I was pregnant but once my little bugger was out, the class was mine. Once we got to the office we went to each of our cubbies to pick up the next two months schedule. I glanced over mine.

_Monday: 2nd Period 9th grade combat_

_3rd Period 9th grade combat_

_Tuesday: 2nd Period 9th grade combat_

_3rd Period 9th grade combat_

_Wednesday: 2nd Period 9th grade combat_

_3rd Period 9th grade combat_

_Thursday: 2nd Period 9th grade combat_

_3rd Period 9th grade combat_

_Friday: 2nd Period 9th grade combat_

_3rd Period 9th grade combat_

Dimitri's schedule had all those same dates, plus shifts. There were three in particular that I really didn't like. Monday, Thursday, and Saturday he had graveyard shift. Which meant he went from eight o'clock at night tell four o'clock in the morning (our time). I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Dimitri looked at me confused. "Whats wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked me. I began to sob.

"Shift, and, and night and no sleeping with me..." I cried wrapping my arms around his waist.

He shushed me in a comforting way and and hugged me close to him. "We will figure everything out, it will be just fine." He comforted me. I tried to quiet down a little and my sobs turned into small tears. I looked up at him and nodded. I pecked his lips and just as I was going to pull away, he pulled me closer and locked our lips together. We stared to get really into it. Meaning his hands were up my shirt and my hands traveled down and squeezed his butt. I giggled a little and continued to make out with him.

We heard someone clear their throat and a voice that sounded strangely like Alberta's. "Guardians Belikov, Hathaway?" She asked us. We broke apart to see Alberta with five new students behind her. They were looking at us wide eyes and were giggling.

Dimitri cleared his throat trying to get the huskiness out of his voice. "Guardian Petrov." He nodded, looking frazzled, and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him and put a hand on the side of my belly. Alberta smiled nicely at me and the kids looked amazed.

"Anyway." Alberta said, changing the subject. "These are the transfer students this year. I thought you guys might be able to give them a tour of the school since you guys obviously know it so well." She smirked giving us a knowing look. Alberta was obviously referring to all the times she had found us in odd places of the school doing, um, explicit activities.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Of course, we will Alberta. Right Comrade?" I asked looking at Dimitri. He nodded at me.

"Alright, well I will leave you to it." She said giving us one final look before walking off into her office. I turned towards the kids once she walked off. They were about fourteen and all damphirs, which meant they would probably be in one of my classes. There were two girls and three boys. They looked at us expectantly. Ugh, fourteen year-olds. I remember that age. I could see they were slightly ogling us. What can I say, we are a beautiful couple.

"So..." Dimitri said trying to break the ice. "I'm Dimitri Belikov, and this is my girlfriend, Rose Hathaway." He said. "And you guys are..." Dimitri asked.

The first girl stepped up. She was a little shorter than me and looked like a typical dhampir. She had long dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a deep tan. "I'm Mary and this is my twin brother, Alex." She told us pointing to the boy standing next to her. He looked like the boy version of her. "He's a little shy." She explained. "We are from the academy in florida." That would explain the tanned skin.

The next girl spoke up. She also had tan skin, but she had light brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Katrina and I'm also from the academy in Florida." She said. Oh thank god they know each other. This would be so awkward if they didn't. Next were the two other boys. The first one was dirty blonde and had navy blue eyes. And the one next to him had bright red hair and clear aqua eyes. He looked exactly like Mason. They were both lighter than the other three. The first one spoke next. He stepped forward and took my hand, kissing it lightly. Oh, god he was just like Adrian when I first met him. I chuckled lightly and Dimitri gave him a warning look. He straightened up automatically.

"Alexandr Tricoski, straight from St. Andrei's Academy in Maine. And I must say you are very beautiful." He said flashing me a smile. I chuckled and ruffled his hair a bit. He frowned a bit at me.

"Please I'm old enough to be your mother." I chuckled. Dimitri pulled me closer and tightened his hold on me.

"No your not! Your only eighteen." He complained.

"Ya? Well I'm also pregnant." I told him.

"But-"

I cut him off. "Get out of here, _squirt_." I laughed and jokingly pushed him back. I turned to the Mason looking boy. "And you are?" I asked gently.

"Andreas Smith straight from St. Andrei's." He said with a boyish smile.

"Well now that those introductions are done lets get on with the tour." Dimitri said. We began walking back to the high school campus, us in front of the kids. Mary walked up so that she was next to us. Dimitri and I looked over at her.

"So are you guys like, together?" She asked, straightforward. I attempted to raise my eyebrow at her.

"Wha-" I was about to ask when she cut me off.

"Oh come on. We aren't blind, nor are we ten. We know when two people are _into_ each other." She said.

"Does it look like we are together?" I asked, looking at Dimitri's arm around me.

"Ya, but your like pregnant and guardians and stuff." She said confused.

"Yes well when a girl and a guy like each other very much and have discussed it over the boy then puts his dick in the girls-" Dimitri once again covered my mouth with his hand. I licked his hand and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Roza." He said, warning me.

"I was just trying to explain the beauty of conceiving a baby to them, Comrade. If you want we could go a certain cabin." I said wiggling my eyebrows at him. He sighed and shook his head at me.

"We obviously know what having sex is." She said like we were mentally challenged. "I mean your both dhampirs. It's just not physically possible."

"Basically I was brought back to life by my spirit using best friend. She put some of her DNA into mine. Making me more dhampir than moroi." I told them. I was really getting sick of telling that story. Maybe I will make a sign saying_ Im shadow kissed, and yes this child is the idiot's next to me!_

"Oh. right of course." She said. We continued the tour showing them the gym, the classrooms, the dorms, the commons, the cafeteria, and finally dropping them off at Kirova's. Man, those kids were getting on my nerves. They kept asking questions about Dimitri and I's sex live. What the fuck was that? Who asks things like that?

By the time the tour was over it was four o'clock and i was dead beat. My feet were swollen, my back was aching, my breast were tender, and Serena was kicking the shit out of me. Dimitri ended up giving me a piggy back ride to our apartment. He gently sat me down on our large couch and headed over to our little kitchen.

"What'd ya want for dinner, babe?" He asked.

"Comrade." I groaned and got up off the couch. I went over to the kitchen and stopped Dimitri. "Thats more my department." I told him waddling over to the pantry and grabbing a box of pasta out of it. Dimitri took the pasta from me and set it on the counter. He pinned me there and leaned towards me. he picked me up and set me up on the counter. He kissed my lips for a while before moving to the fridge and grabbing some chicken.

"I will make it and I promise you can correct me on anything I do." He told me ask he got to work boiling water for pasta and heating up the chicken while I watched. He actually did the dinner just fine and I was shocked. We ate together in peace. But as everyone knows there is always a calm before a storm. And that storm was Lissa. She whirled into the room like a tornado, wedding magazins and all. She immeadiatly began talking.

"... Alright so I want my color theme to be light pink, peach, and cream, and maybe some light brown accents since it is a fall wedding. I already booked flights and the queen insists that the wedding takes place in the main royal garden with the reception in the grand ballroom. The flowers in the gardens are being died peach, cream, and light pick as we speak... Oh Dimitri! Your family is being flown out to the royal court, they will arrive thursday morning, one day after we do..." She trialed off setting all the magazines on our coffee table and taping madly on her iphone. I looked at Dimitri with wide eyes and mouthed _help_. He chuckled and scooted me towards the living room.

"She's all yours, Lissa. I'm heading to the gym." He said before giving me a peck on the lips and strolling out the door with his gym bag. "Bye baby." He called as he shut the front door. I huffed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

As I said I am so so sorry for the long wait. I really just didn't have the time or the resources to get to a computer. This chapter is a little choppy because, well, I am trying to get it up as soon as possible. I will be writing the next chapter once this one is updated. I know its been a long time coming. Updates will be regular from now on :) I didn't mean to upset anyone by the long wait. I still love you all! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

-Adri


	26. Wedding Party in da House

Hey Guys! There is a little not at the bottom of the page. I don't really want to say anything now. I would rather you read! Everything is Rachelle Meads! Remember to Review!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 26 ROSES POV

"So lets go over the to do list one more time..." Lissa said looking very serious with her golden blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, tight jeggings, and black Louboutin pumps. Her nose was burried in her new 'wedding' palm pilot as she tapped her foot against the plush, carpeted floor of the Dragomir Jet. We were currently in the air traveling to New York City to find the perfect bride and bridesmaids gown. Our little group consisted of Lissa and I, of course, Mia, Sydney, Marissa, the wedding planner, and six guardians. The guys obviously didn't have to come, Marissa had already taken their measurements and sent them off to a custom tailor for the tuxes to be made. I was extremely angry about this. I mean how the hell am I sopose to sleep with Dimitri across the country? I crossed my arms and humphed at the thought. Lissa sharply glanced at me before going back to her list. I rolled my eyes. "... As I was saying, flowers on order?" Lissa asked Marissa.

Marissa scanned her own palm pilot. "Check. The garden roses have been died all two different shades of pink and two different shades of peach. Your bouquet will have the same color scheme as well as your bridesmaids and the flower girls rose petals."

"Shit!" Lissa said typing furiously on her palm. "Rose I need you to get on the phone with Karolina as soon as we land and ask what Zoya's dress measurements are. Oh and ask what Paul's are too for that matter since he will be the ring bearer." I nodded. "Alright since the venue is all booked next on the list is invitations. I assume they were rush delivered, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes the guest should have already gotten them and I highly doubt that they will not attend the next queen and last Dragomir's wedding." She said as they both checked invitations off there palm pilot lists. Their discussions went back and fourth like this for the next hour and a half as they discussed topics like decorations, food, how many courses of food there would be, hair stylist, and make up artist, ect. Their conversation ended when the pilot announced that we were landing in ten minutes.

I breathed a sign of relief as the wheels touched down on the private runway of JFK airport. For being a super tough, bad ass guardian I was deathly afraid of flying. There was just something about being thousands of feet in the air with all your trust in some man that was flying your plane that got me on edge. I smiled happily as I exited the jet and entered the cold New York air. Lissa and I had the time of our lives when we were there while on the run. Sadly we had to go because I was paranoid about the academy finding us. I immeadiatly pulled out my iphone and clicked on Belikov home. After three rings a familiar voice picked up the phone.

"привет **(Hello)**." Karolina said.

"Эй Каро, его Роуз **(Hey Karo, It's Roza)**." I said in russian. I was still a little choppy but with all my free time I took up learning the native tongue of the love of my life. When Dimitri was with me, with the treat of sex, I got him to help teach me. Apparently I was a very quick study.

"Роза! Вы узнали России. Я удивлен. Я думал Димка былодержима не позволяя вам узнать его!  
**(Roza! You've learned russian. I'm surprised. I thought Dimka was hell bent on not letting you learn it!)**." She said with a laugh.

"Я знаю, но это было довольно легко убедить его, если вы знаете, что я имею в виду  
**(I know but it was pretty easy to convince him, if you know what I mean)**." I giggled. She laughed a long with me. Understanding what I meant.

"Так что же вам нужно Роза? Я не могу поверить, мы будемвидеть Вас в четыре дня! Я так рада, идет на свадьбу!  
**(So what do you need Roza? I cant believe we are going to see you in four days! I am so excited to be attending the wedding!)**."

"Я знаю! Ну мне нужно измерений Павел и Зои. Лиза хочет, чтобы они были девушки цветка и кольцо на предъявителя **(I know! Well I need Paul and Zoya's measurements. Lisa wants them to be the flower girl and ring bearer)**."

"Ах, как интересно! Мои дети будут в королевской свадьбы. Я получу их сразу же и текст их к вам **(Oh how exciting! My babies are going to be in a royal wedding. I will get them right away and text them to you)**." She said excitingly.

"Хорошо я поговорю с вами позже Каро. Bye Bye** (Alright I'll talk to you later Karo. Bye Bye)**."

"Bye!" She said happily and hung up. I went back to join the group as they got into the limo. A guardian was driving with one in the passenger seat. The rest were driving behind us in an SUV with our large amount of luggage. Everyone was looking at me in shock.

"When did you learn russian?" Mia asked.

"Over the summer. I took online classes since I had nothing to do. I wanted to surprise you guys." I told them. Lissa had taken russian as a class at St. Vladimir's because as a queen she would be dealing with many people from many countries, Russia being the biggest. Sydney also knew it. being an alchemist meant she traveled to many countries. She also new ten other languages. Don't ask me how. And Mia only knew the basics because she only took Russian 1-2 as an elective.

"Well anyway on with the dresses. First stop is Chanel!" Lissa said as the limo began to drive. We arrived their twenty minutes later ready to take fifth and Madison Avenue by storm. The limo pulled up out front and the guardians opened the door for us. I made a plan with them in case of strigoi and then procieded into the store. A muscular human wearing a black suit opened the door for us. He was obviously a security guard. He gave us a warm smile. A young preppy woman dresses sleek in all black Chanel greeted us.

"Ah, you must be Miss Dragomir. Congradulations on your engagement." The human smiled at us. She obviously thought Lissa was some young billionaires about to inhairet her daddy's fortune. Well techinally she wasn't that far off. "Let's head to the bridal salon for you. We have selected numerous gowns and bridesmaids dresses for you and your friends. You may head up to the ninth floor, our top level, and I will grab you guys some champein." She smiled one more time before scurrying off to get some probably overprices bubbly stuff. Everyone began to walk up the stairs and I followed only to be pulled back by Lissa. She quickly pulled me in a close hug. Well as close as we could be with my very pregnant stomach and her slight baby bump.

"Rose... As you know you are my best friend and of course my maid of honor." I beamed at her. She was so excited to have me as her maid of honor. She took hold of my hands. "Well for so long you have been my only family. Your are like a sister, best friend, mother, father, a brother... Just a whole family all wrapped into one." We both giggled a little at the brother and father part. "And well I want you to walk me down the isle!" She said biting her lip in anticipation. My face broke out into a huge smile and I pulled her into a tight hug. I felt Serena kick my stomach. I think we squeezed her a little to tight.

"I would love to, Liss!" We began to squeal together as we headed upstairs. Everyone was sitting on a simi circle white leather couch in the middle of the room with a circular glass coffee table in front of it. A rack of dresses lined the long wall behind the couch and another rack lined the wall in front of the couch. The wall opposite of the stairs that we just walked up was just a huge window overlooking Madison Avenue. Finally just to the right of the stairs. Guardian Abrams was standing quietly in the corner, doing the whole seeing and not seeing at the same time thing. When I walked into view he nodded once at me before going back to watching the room. We only spent around thirty minutes in Chanel. The store didn't have much of a selection.

We spent the next two hours shopping for anything and everything. Of course our main goal was dresses but still we were girls who loved to shop. About ten stores later we were dead bead and shopped out. We had gotten my maid of honor dress at Saks Fifth Avenue, Lissa and Mia's bridesmaids dresses at Her, Zoya's flower girl dress. Her dress was a little white A-line tulle tea length dress a light peachy-pink waist band with a little rose in the same color. We also got everything from perfume, to shoes, to jewelry, and clothes. We didn't really need makeup or hair products because Lissa had professionals coming to do that stuff.

The only thing that we didn't have was the piece de resistance, Lissa's wedding dress. When I thought the day had ended, Lissa surprised us with one last stop. That's when I noticed were the limo had stopped. We got out of the limo to see the holy grail of Wedding dresses, Vera Wang. We all got out of the car and headed into the amazing store, where a nice woman greeted us at the front desk.

"Hi my names Lissa Dragomir, I have an appointment for wedding gown sizing here." Lissa told the woman nicely. She obviously knew who Lissa was because her eyes widened in shock. She nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes! Right away Miss Dragomir. We have been expecting you. She typed something furiously in her computer then jumped up. "Right this way!" She said leading us to the elevator. Was this woman on speed or something? She pressed the elevator button and it quickly pinged, alerting that the elevator was her. The doors opened to reveal a man in a suite. We filled into the elevator leaving the crack woman outside. "Level ten, Joshua." She told the elevator attendant. Holly hell this place even had an elevator attendant! The ride was quick and the elevator binged again telling us we were at the right level. We exited the elevator to see a room almost like the Chanel one. But as that one was cold and black and white, this one had a warmer feel with neutral tones like golds, browns, and whites.

A woman was waiting in the room with sparkling cider. Well it looks like someone realized that there were two pregnant woman in the group. We all took seats on the large couch and began to sip our cider. Not three minutes after we exited the elevator the door pinged again. This time a petite blonde woman stepped out. She had some glasses on her nose and her platinum hair was pulled back in a sleek pony tail. She held a white clipboard. Next a small frail asian woman stepped out. She wasn't that old, maybe around sixty, but the little amounts of plastic surgery and her size 00 body made her look older. That when I realized who she was, the legend herself, Vera Wang.

Back when Lissa's mom was alive we would all come to New York over christmas. Lissa's mom was very good friends with Vera. Which by default, I knew her too. I remember being little and running around the store and riding the elevator while Lissa's mom had _tea_ with Vera.

"Vasilisa! My god child you have grown into a beautiful young woman! And now your getting married!" She yelled, scurrying as fast as she could over to Lissa with open arms. "Let me take a look at that ring **(Pic. on Profile)**!" She observed the huge diamond and whistled. "DAMN! That's a diamond!" They embraced for a moment and did that cheek kiss that people always do. Her eyes then snapped to mine and widened in surprise as she looked at my stomach. She then gave me a huge smile. "ROSEMARIE!" She screamed. She small body ran over to me and pulled me close. "My lord Rose! Who is the lucky man... My I touch?" I nodded. She put her hand over my swollen belly. I felt Serena kick a little.

"His name is Dimitri Belikov." I told her thinking of my Comrade.

"Well I'm sure he must be pretty fine to get you huh?" She asked with smile.

"Oh, yes." I said with a smirk. She whistled. I chuckled.

"Well lets get to a dress shall we! Oh one more thing Rose, I expect to see you and your Dimitri at Lissa's wedding to begin to plan your wedding dress." She told me seriously. I chuckled.

"Of course." I told her.

She nodded at me. She had always loved me and my attitude. "Good, good. Well the dresses..." She turned to Lissa. "I have picked out a few..." She trailed off. "Sarah!" She snapped her fingers. "Get me the Rita, the Platinum, the Elenor, the Eva, and any other tulle skirt dresses." Vera barked dress names at her assistant. She turned to Lissa. "Being the family friend that I am and knowing you as well as I do I assume you want tulle." She turned to Lissa with a knowing smile. Lissa shook her head furiously and she moved with Vera and Sarah to the dressing room while I took a seat with Lissa, Mia, and Marissa on the white, patent leather simi-circular couch.

I couldn't help my mind wander to my Comrade. He was most likely at the academy with the guys... Playing X-box. I swear Dimitri and Adrian acted more like teenagers than Christian and Eddie. I decided to call him cause to be honest I missed him. Lissa wouldn't be out of the dressing roomThis was the farthest and longest we have been away from each other. I quickly speed dialed him. He answered after the second ring.

"DUDE! THAT WAS AN AMAZING SHOT! FUCK I WISH I WAS A GUARDIAN SO I HAD THAT AIM!" I heard Adrian yell in the background followed by gun shots and bombs going off. Ugh... They were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops again. I heard Christian and Eddie curse.

"Baby." Dimitri said loving.

"COMRADE!" I shrieked.

"Hey, baby. Whats going on?" He asked me. I could hear all the gun shots and the screams from that game in the background. I also could hear the controller buttons clicking. It sounded Like some one was multi-tasking.

"Were getting Lissa's dress." I told him. "I miss you, baby." I sighed sadly. "Serena does too." I told him rubbing my belly. I heard the gun shots and yelling stop. I think Dimitri paused that game.

"Dude, what the hell?" I head Christian yell.

"Ya man what the fuck?" Adrian said, pissed. I heard Dimitri shuffle a little, he was probably standing up to walk outside.

"What ever man, you got the weed?" I heard Christian ask faintly.

"DIMITRI ALEXANDR BELIKOV!" I screamed. Oh I swear to god if they have drugs I will have a shit fit!

"Don't worry about it baby." He told me. "He is just messing with you."

"Promise." I asked in my sweed voice. I head a door open and shut as he walked outside.

"I promise." He said. "And I miss my two girls. So much Roza. I am contemplating flying out there just so I can sleep with you in my arms." I absolutely loved this side of him. He would do anything and everything for me.

"COMRADE." I complained. "I want you here so bad!"

"I know Roza. I want you more that ever." He groaned his russian accent more pronounced, causing heat to rush to my core.

"Mmmmm... Don't tease me baby." I giggled. Sydney and Mia glared at me. They knew how um... involved... Dimitri and I could get.

"Fuck Roza. I love when you giggle. Its so hot." Dimitri growled.

I giggled again and licked my lips. "Ya..." I said quieter because of Sydney and Mia's wry looks. "well I love it when you talk dirty to me. I-" I glanced around the room. "Я просто хочу тебя ебать мою киску с огромный член. О, БожеЯ получаю так мокрый просто думать о тебе **(I just want you to fuck my pussy with your huge dick. Oh god I'm getting so wet just thinking about you)**." Sydney looked like she was about to throw up. Oh right she knew how to speak russian.

"Ебать, Роза **(Fuck, Roza)**." He growled.

I giggled again. I was about to say something when Sydney interrupted me.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for that..." Sydney said with a smirk nodding to where Lissa was emerging from the changing room.

"Oh, Baby. Lissa is coming out in her first dress I got to go." I said with a pout.

He mumbled something in russian and I think I picked up something like 'Damn sexy Roza... Giving me a boner..."

I giggled some more and wished him my love. "Maybe we can skype-sex tonight." I told him. Mia and Sydney gave me blank looks and shook their heads at me.

"Bye Roza. I cant wait to see you. I love you guys." He told me lust still in his voice.

"We love you too. Baby sends her love." I told him.

"Bye, Baby."

"Bye Comrade." We finally hung up. I frowned a little. ugh I missed him so much.

Lissa strutted towards us in her first gown.

"Ladies this is the Elenor." Vera said presenting Lissa. It was a beautiful A-line dress with a tulle skirt and a bow tied around the waist. it was ok. Not perfect. She went back into the dressing room and tried on multiple dresses. The were all beautiful but not_ right_.

That's when we saw the one. Vera came out of the dressing room first. "Everyone, the Platinum." She stepped to the side to reveal Lissa's perfect dress. It was a dress fit for a princess. The skirt was long and trailed behind her a little, it was tulle of course. Under the bust was a thick band, right now it was purple but it would be the same color as my maid of honor dress for the wedding. It also had a strapless satin sweetheart lined top.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"GOD!"

"Lissa that dress is perfect! I think we are done here!" I said getting up. I was so tired and was in desperate need of a Dimitri back rub. Ugh why couldn't he come with us!

Everyone agreed and Lissa thanked Vera and told her she would see her at the wedding. We all exited the store and wade our way back to the Limo. We gathered in and it began to drive us to the plaza, the hotel we were staying at.

It was totally her style. it was an old rich kind of hotel right on fifth avenue right across from central park. It was beautiful.

The valet and guardians helped us unload as we made our way up to the presidential suite. it was perfect cause it had four bedrooms. The guardians were staying on either side plus would be patrolling the halls, roof, and lobby. The wedding planner would be staying across the hall from us.

"Everyone we are going to dinner tonight so get ready. We leave in half an hour." Lissa told us. God, how did she have this all planned out in one night. We all got ready in a hurry. Knowing Lissa she probably booked some really fancy restaurant. Once we were all ready we took off to the restaurant. I poured sparkling cider into four wine glasses in the limo. I cleared my throat and held up my glass.

"I just wanted to make a toast to our lives. I can't even comprehend how much our lives have changed in this short amount of time. And I just want to say that I am so happy for you Liss. And thank you for giving me the chance to plan the most awesome bachelorette party on the plant!" I said with a laugh and downed my cider. She narrowed her eyes at me before drinking.

"Rose. I swear to god if you got strippers I will have a bitch fit." She said. I laughed. Of course I had strippers already. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Sorry Liss. This is my part. Not you choice." I told her.

"FINE! But I'm not shoving money into anyones panties. " We all laughed at her.

"Thats okay! More for me!" Mia giggled.

We laughed more before getting out of the car at a restaurant called Butter. It looked like one of those socialite places were people that are famous for being famous go. We toasted one more time before getting out of the car. As we all entered the restaurant I had a devilish smile on my face. Lissa's bachelorette party would be one to remember!

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. It had to be done though. Coming up next are the bachelorette and bachelor parties, and the rehearsal dinner. Be prepared for some hangover references at the boys bachelor party. It's going to be a good one. Pics of dresses will be up on the wedding chapter so you will get to see them. Remember to REVIEW! Believe me it helps me get them up faster. Oh and Sydney's picture is up on my profile! Check it out.

-Adri


	27. REUNITED and it feels so gooood

With out further a due here is chapter 27! All rights to Richelle Mead. Remember to review!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 27 ROSE'S POV

The next morning we had left New York for Pennsylvania. I was sad to go but the closer I got to the Royal Court, the closer i got to seeing my Comrade. Of course he wasn't there yet but still he would be tonight. Right off the airplane we were taken to the Royal Court where preparations had already began.

The actual wedding was being held in the main rose garden **(Pic. on profile)**. a large isle had been set up in a big open area in the middle of the garden. The isle was a thin slightly raised platform about two centimeters off the ground and about three feet wide. It was made out of some hard white material so that we didn't have our heels sinking in the perfect manicured grass when we walked down the isle. There were gardeners from the flower company everywere making each bush and rose perfect. Beautiful white wood chairs were set up on either side of the isle. There were ten in each row and about thirty rows. Meaning there were six hundred chairs set up! Holly hell thats a lot of guest. The wedding planner walked us up the isle telling us about some walk through that we would be doing friday morning. The alter was absolutely beautiful. It was a huge platform raised up a little higher than the isle, just so everyone could see Lissa. Behind the platform was a large arch that arched over the platform. Roses and vines were weaved through the arch making it that much more beautiful.

Next we made our way to the reception area. It was being held in the royal ballroom **(Pic. on Profile)**, right off the side of the rose garden. It was a huge room that could easily fit eight hundred people in it. There were about a hundred round tables set up with servents running around setting each one with different kinds of forks, and spoons, and center pieces. They were decorating every inch of the room with Lissa's color scheme and flower choices. Off to the left side of the ballroom were french doors lined up. They were all open to a large balcony that looked out over the rose garden. Up to the very front of the ballroom was a low stage just high enough so that if you were in the back of the room you could see the people standing on it. A large dance floor was set up in front of that.

"Now a small orchastra will be playing here..." She said pointing to the one side of the stage. "They will be playing through out the dinner. But the dj-" She said taking us to the other side of the stage. "Will be playing after the dinner when the party starts." She explained. "Now if you would look up at the ceiling-" She told us. We all did. "You will notice the custom crystal chandeliers hanging. And the silk drapery was just imported from China." Our mouthes dropped. Holy Hell this wedding was going to cost a fortune! But, it was Lissa and it was perfect. After an hour of wedding discussion it was time for me to get on the hens night party.

Mia and I split from Sydney and Lissa. They continued on with the wedding planner, discussing the rehearsal dinner, the walk through and all that boring stuff. We got into the rental SUV and began to drive to the mall about 25 minutes away from court.

"Alright you got that plotting smile on your face. What are you thinging?" Mia asked me. I smiled at her.

"Well my lovely evil partner in crime, we are going to buy lingerie, sex toys, and anything with a penis on it." I snickered while Mia just outright laughed.

"Liss is going to have a shit fit!" We laughed again. Mia really reminded me of myself in a few ways. We were both scheming, evil, and loved to have a crazy time. Even thought we use to be mortal enemies we have grown to be great friends. We got out of the car twenty minutes later and enter the mall. Our first stop was Ann Summers, naturally.

The woman greeted us at the door. "Looking for anything special, ladies?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. Wow what a creep.

"Um, ya its our friends bachelorette party. We were looking for some fun things." I told her. She nodded and lead us over to the hens night section.

"Here it is. If you need help just give me a yell. My names Holly by the way." She told us before walking off.

"I don't think I have ever seen so many penises in my life!" Mia said, looking around with wide eyes. We both burst out laughing again.

"Well we are definitely getting this!" I told her holding up a huge male blow up doll. it had a huge dick with hair and a face and everything. He looked like a 70's porn star complete with the mustache and everything.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mia said. She was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. I put _him_ in our basket and kept searching. We grabbed everything from penis straws, to glow in the dark penises, to edible jelly penises. We also got Lissa a 'Bride to be' sash and a little mini veil. We also grabbed a shit load of sex toys that we were going to pack in Lissa and Christian's suitcases for her honeymoon. She will be so embarrassed!

We ended up spending quite a bit in there. I just used Dimitri's credit card... _Oh well_. Lissa had given Dimitri a _large_ salary for being her guardian. She believe that we should be paid more for being guardians because we were always risking our lives for them.

"Where to next chief?" Mia asked with her hands filled with Ann Summers bags.

"Victoria's secret." I told her excitedly. I was not only going to buy Lissa some stuff but i was also going to buy myself some maternity lingerie, just for when Dimitri got in. I was also going to get some lingerie in my old size so that after I had my little bugger it would make me want to work out really hard so I could fit in it.

"GOD DAMN, ROSE!" She yelled wide eyed when we met at the register. We had split up so we could find more stuff in a quicker amount of time. I had a large pile of lingerie in my arms. It was huge compared to Mia's smaller pile of sexy little things.

"well you know what they say, you can never have to much lingerie." I told her setting all my things down on the counter. The lady working at the register looked at me with the same expression Mia did. I laughed and paid the woman. She had to have another woman help her put all lingerie in bags. Mia also paid and we headed out. Since that was all we needed at the mall we headed out.

"Is there anything we are missing?" I asked. We had the sex toys, the sash, the veil, the penis... everything, the sex dolls...

"We need to book a restaurant, strippers, and a hotel room. Remember Lissa put you in charge of the room we are going to stay in the night before her wedding..." Mia told me.

"Aw shit!" I said. We gotta get back to court. I need to book those things today!" I told her, stepping on the accelerator a little.

We pulled up to court about twenty-four minutes later. Mia and showed our ids and let them check our car. The male guardian, Dimitri had introduced me to him last time we were at court, raised his eyebrow at me when he saw what was in the back. The female guardian, Guardian Perez, just laughed. I knew her. She actually graduated from St. Vladimirs two years before me. I knew here when she was a junior and I was a freshman.

I gave a mock look of hurt and asked "Can't my lover and I have some fun on our time off?" I pretended to look insulted and grabbed Mia's hand in mine. She and Perez stifled giggles.

He looked at me flabbergasted. "But, but... You, you... And Guardian Belikov... And- What?" He stuttered. Absolutely confused.

"GOD! I'm just kidding ya dude! Now if you don't mind I need to go plan a hens night!" I told him giving him crazy eyes.

He nodded, still confused. Poor guy. They opened the gate for us and we waved before entering the wards. I drove to the main hotel in court. it was a good sized five star hotel used for moroi who didn't come to court often. Normally we would stay in guest housing because we were regulars at the hotel, but I thought it would be more fun to stay in the presidential suite for a night instead.

I pulled up to the valet and told them just to hold my car, I wasn't staying. Mia and I hurried into the front entrance of the hotel. We waked up to the snotty looking Moroi working at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked rudely before looking me and Mia up and down. She then turned her head back towards her computer, pretending she was reading and typing something important. I snorted loudly, causing her head to snap up at me.

"Actually you can help me." I told her giving her an evil smile. Her eyes narrowed a little bit at me. "I am going to need your presidential suite for friday night." She looked like she was about to snort at me when I cut her off. "- And you can put that under _Princess Dragomir's_ bachelorette party." I told her with a smirk. Her jaw fell before she picked it up and changed her whole attitude. She smiled a huge fake smile at me and Mia before typing something quickly into her computer.

"Of course! Miss Hathaway! And should I put any special request in while I am booking your room?" She smiled at us. I almost started laughing at her right then and there. Ugh, could she be anymore fake?

I smiled a phony smile at her "Just make sure the bar is fully stocked. Oh and make sure there is plenty of other none alcoholic drinks in there." I told her setting my hand on the side of my belly and rubbing softly.

"Of course. And I either need a down payment or a credit card." She smiled that horrid smile at us. "You know it's just procedure." She said quickly, like I was offended she was asking for her credit card.

I whipped out my wallet and put down my credit card. She typed in my number on the computer and handed my card back to me.

"Now, I don't expect that anyone is staying in the room for the next three nights?" I asked.

"Oh course not!" She said.

"Well then do you mind if we begin storing our stuff in there?" I asked. I didn't want Lissa, or Dimitri for that matter, seeing all the crazy stuff we bought. "I can pay, if I need to." I told her.

"Of course!" She said again, a little too load. And smiled again. Ugh, why couldn't she just go away! She scaned two room keys and put them in a little folder. She scrawled our room number and reservation number on the inside of the folder, then she handed them to me. "Just take that elevator-" She said pointing to the elevators across the lobby form us. "-up to the tenth floor. Your in suite 1003." She told us.

"Oh and if you could make sure no one goes into that room that would be great." Mia told her. Speaking for the first time.

"Of course!" She said AGAIN! Man what an annoying human-being... Well vampire-being. We took one more look at her fake smile before walking away.

"Oh and one more thing." I told her with a devilish smirk. "I am going to need you to install a stripper pole." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped again.

"Of... Course..." She said. it looked like she was going to feint. I smirked at her before we walking off to get our bags and bring them up to our room.

"God that woman was horrid!" Mia snickered. I laughed along with her.

The valet unloaded the bags out of the car and onto a bell hop cart. Another man in a hotel uniform came and took the cart and lead us up to the elevator. He pressed the button and we pilled into the small elevator. It was a small elevator because it wasn't a very big hotel. Only a few people stayed here at a time, unless there was some really huge event. We all exited the elevator on the tenth floor and made our was to room 1003.

To say the room was big would be an understatement! It was humongous! The man room was just like a large common room. There was a sitting room in the middle and everything in it was really spread out. There was a bar to our left and two doors on either side of the room. We toured around the room while the Bell hop unloaded all our stuff. The two doors each lead to large bedrooms. Each had a huge connecting bathroom. It was absolutely amazing.

"I can't believe we asked for a stripper pole!" Mia laughed.

"I know!" I laughed along with her. "Liss is going to flip her lid!" I burst out laughing imagining Liss's face when she saw all the penises and the stripper pole." The bell hop had already left and Mia and I settled down in the main room

"Now strippers and the restaurant..." I said.

"I think we should start the night out like it's going to be really mellow then... BAM! We go crazy!" Mia said. I nodded.

"I agree. So what restaurant?" I asked. Mia knew more about court and its surrounding than I did because she lived here. "Oh it needs to be italian! You know how much Liss loves her italian." Mia nodded in agreement.

"I think we should go to Buca di Beppo. It's a fun atmosphere and they will have a large enough table for our group."

"Perfect." I said calling up the restaurant. I explained the party to them and they agreed booking us the semi private room that they had.

"Now for the strippers..." Mia said. "What's the plan?"

"Well my mom and Olena will be going to the dinner. But after that they are going to go back to the guest houses so that they can get a good night sleep." I told her with a huge smile.

"So they probably need to arrive her around ten-thirtyish?" Mia asked.

"Yea ten-thirty is good." I told her. "And we will probably want two because there are going to be nine of us." I told her. Our party was going to consist of me, Lissa, Mia, Sydney, Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, and Annabelle and Katerina Dashkov, two of Lissa's cousins. Mia, Sydney and I still were going to be Lissa's only bridesmaids though.

I called my source, which I won't reveal, and she booked me the_ twins_. Oh god, this was going to be one hell of a night. Once everything was booked up we decided to leave the bachelorette room for now. We would be back before the dinner on friday to set up and make sure our pole was there.

Mia and I exited the hotel and drove back to the guest housing. It was now about six o'clock and I was dead beat and missing my boyfriend. Mia and I made our way up to Lissa's room to see if they were there. Sydney and Lissa were standing in the kitchen. A fresh warm pizza was sitting on the kitchen counter with a liter of pepsi sitting next to it. The menu screen for twilight was on the flat screen tv in the living room.

"Movie night?" I asked after grabbing three pieces of pizza and a big cup of pepsi and settling on the couch with my best friends. Lissa nodded a face full of pizza. I guess the cravings and hunger have kicked in with her pregnancy. I could really focus on the movie when all I could think about was Dimitri. God I wanted him, no I _needed_ him. I wanted him to run through the door and throw me over his shoulder and take me to our bed. Ugh god I was sexually frustrated.

I ended up falling asleep about have way through the movie. Being pregnant was exhausting. Someone woke me up once the movie was over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sydney waking Mia. "Come on Rose. Lets get you in bed." The voice said.

I moaned happily. "Mmmm... Comrade. I missed you so much." I mumbled wrapping my arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"Uh... Rose?" He asked.

"Comrade? You're so much thiner than I thought... And your voice, its not Russian..." I mumbled.

"ROSE!" My eyes snapped open. Lissa was wrapped in my arms. She had one eyebrow raised. "I love you too Rose but I am getting married in four days." She laughed.

"Ugh!" I yell-groaned. Dropping back onto the couch. "Where are those ass holes!" I groaned.

The other three laughed. "Last time I talked to them they were still a few hours away from getting on the plane. and that was at one o'clock." I pouted. I probably wasn't going to get to see Dimitri tell tomorrow. "Come on Rose lets get you to your room." Lissa said. I got up and left to my room with Sydney and Mia. "See you guys tomorrow!" Lissa said as we left. I entered my room, which was right next to Lissa's and Mia and Sydney went into rooms across the hall from us. We had the whole floor to ourselves.

I stripped my clothes off once I was in my bedroom. I slipped on some fresh lacy boy shorts and a small tank top. After changing I went to the bathroom. I got out my toiletry bag and grabbed my toothbrush and some tooth paste. I washed my face and put some moisturizer on before taking two supplement pills that helped my pregnancy go well. I put some lotion on my legs and hands. before padding back to the bedroom. I slipped into my king size bed and turned on the tv quietly. I felt kinda lonely in the big bed. I turned on my side, it was the only position I could sleep in where neither I nor the baby were uncomfortable. Luckily I was tired and fell asleep easily.

...

My eyes slowly opened to look at the blurry green number on the alarm clock next to my bed. it read _1:25 A.M._ I realized that I was awoken by a door quietly shutting. I heard some shuffling then the tv was turned off. That's when I felt the bed dip and a big warm body slip in next to me. A strong wave of after shave hit me as a large, muscular, pair of arms wrapped around me. He kissed me in the hallow behind my ear, whispered some words to me in russian, and snuggled against me. Thats when it hit me. DIMITRI WAS HERE!

"COMRADE!" I screamed. I turned around as fast as my body would let me and jumped on top of him, showering his face in kisses.

"I-" Kiss. "MISSED-" Kiss. "YOU-" Kiss. "SO-" Kiss. "MUCH!" I squealed. Connecting our lips for the first time in two days. I felt fireworks and bombs, and nuclear explosions going off. After what seems like forever we had to break apart to breath.

"Roza..." He breathed ragged. He grabbed me by the thighs and pulled me up so that I was sitting on his naked chest. He softy skimmed his hands up to my belly. He pushed my tank top up slowly so that it was only covering my large breasts. He softly rubbed my belly. I felt Serena kick softly. She missed her daddy. I placed both my hands over his and slowly guided them to the spot she was kicking. he stared at my stomach in surprise like he was just feeling her kick for the first time. He then looked up at me with a breath-taking smile. We were staring into each others eyes so intently the world could have fallen apart and we wouldn't have noticed. It was surprisingly the most intimate situation Dimitri and I have ever been in, besides making love, of course. I knotted my small fingers with his larger ones and set them on my tummy. "You're bigger, Roza." Dimitri said in awe looking at my stomach. He kissed my belly button. I unknotted my fingers from his and began running my fingers through his hair. I smiled a little.

"Comrade its only been two days."

**M SCENE! QUICK SHIELD YOUR EYES!**

"I know and thats too long." He said as his fingers moved there way up my belly to my shirt, which was wrapped around my boobs. He slid his fingers under my top and softy pushed it up over my head. His hands roamed over my body. I leaned my head back and let him pleasure my tender breasts.

"Mmmmm... You don't even know how many times I have thought about you doing that in the past two days." I moaned to him.

"Believe me, I do." he groaned as my hands began to dance down towards his boxers. he was now sitting up against the headboard with me straddling his lap. Our lips connected once again and the same electricity sot through us. His hands were everywhere, touching every part of my heated flesh. My hands pulled him as close to me as i could get with this big boulder in between us. He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up so that I was standing on the bed. He then reached up and slowly shimmied my red lacy boy shorts off my legs and shot them somewhere else in the room. His hands wound around my butt and grabbed there pulling me against him. He skimmed his nose down my long still perfect, thighs. Once he got to the side of my knee he stopped. His eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled me down on the bed with him. I screamed a little at how fast he went. Dimitri had somehow switched our positions so that I was now lying on the bed completely naked and he was kneeling in between my legs. He lowered his head and skimmed it up my body breathing deep as he went. He stopped in between my breast for a few seconds. He kept on his path until he reached my inner elbow. "Roza, what is that smell?" He asked rubbing his nose in my inner elbow. "It smell like pineapples and coconuts, and tropical beaches and... it's amazing." He stuttered. I pulled his face up and kissed him, hard.

"That my love..." I said kissing him once again. "Is my new tanning oil. Why do you like it?" I asked biting my lip. Of course he liked it, I was just teasing him.

"Don't tease me baby. Of course! I love it." Dimitri said skimming his nose up and down my jugular. "Mmmmm... God I just want to _eat_ you up." He growled. Fuck, I loved when he talked dirty. He gave me one last kiss on my swollen lips before trailing down to my stomach. He kissed my newly formed outie belly button before moving down to my dripping pussy. I leaned up on my elbows, trying to catch a glimpse at what Dimitri was about to do. I felt a very cold breath on my pussy before he lightly kiss my cilt.

"UHHHHH..." I let out the breath I was holding in in a very sexual way.

"You taste so good baby." Dimitri said as he stroked my cunt. I whimpered. "Patients Roza." He whispered against my cilt. He placed his hand on my lower abdomen holding me to the bed. He sucked my cilt in his mouth and began sucking and teasing it. His fingers were teasing my entrance, rubbing and putting his fingers in a little before pulling them out. I was squirming under his amazing touch. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore Dimitri shoved three of his fingers deep inside me, causing me to scream out as loud as I could. I probably just woke up the whole court.

And just when I thought those three fingers would be my undoing they curled, rubbing right against my G-spot. "OOOOOOOOHHHHFFFUUUUUCKKKKK!" I shrieked as my words mushed together. Arching off the bed as my juices flowed. Dimitri just held me down against the bed and sucked up everything I gave him. He kept going even after my whole body was taken over by the shakes. He finally took a rest and slid back up my body. He flipped us over and leaned against the headboard putting me in his lap. Thats when I realized he was still wearing his boxers. I growled and ripped them down his legs. He kicked them the rest of the way off, letting his huge erection spring free.

I put my middle finger on the bead of pre-cum that had developed on the edge of his penis. i got my finger wet with it and started to lick it. Well really i was getting saliva on my fingers. It sure as hell turned Dimitri on. He pulled my fingers out of my mouth and began to kiss me hard. While he kissed me he pulled me close and lined me up with his dick. I slowly sat down on it. I felt my pussy tighten around Dimitri's impressive size. I sighed in contempt. Finally felling whole again with Dimitri inside of me. He threw his head back and let out a string of russian profanities to fast for me to understand and buried his face in my neck.

I slowly started to move myself up and down. His lips kissed down and stopped at my left nipple. He looked up at me as I was focusing on rotating my hips, grinding down on his hard erection. He popped my hard peak into his mouth and began sucking and swirling his tongue around it. I moaned out and knotted my fingers in my left hand into his hair while keeping a firm hold on the headboard with my right. I never letting him leave my body completely, he would come out maybe two or three inches before I would push back down onto him. I didn't want him to ever leave my body ever agan. The only sound were our heavy pants as I went up and down. His lips were still latched onto my breast as I began to go up and down faster. Then I began to bounce. I started going so face that my breast popped out of his mouth. He just smile and leaned back a little.

Then I felt his finger wind around my ass cheeks again. His fingers latched on tight as he began to push and pull me down and up as he thrust into me. Getting in way deeper than usual, causing me to scream out his name.

"HOLY SHIT. COMRADE!" I continued to scream out as I latching my hands back on the headboard for support.

"Mmmmm... Ya. Ya just like that Roza." I heard Dimitri moan. That's when I felt it, my the coil in my stomach reach its peak. I moved my hands down to his muscular back, digging my fingers into it, clawing at it. I pulled us together as close as we could be so that when our orgasm hit it would be as intimate as possible.

"OH FUCK BABY!" I screamed as loud as I could. exploded all over Dimitri, milking his cock. He continued to thrust into my tightened pussy, causing me to whither in his arms.

I heard him let out a low growl before he pushed me all the way down on his cock. He was sheathed all the way in me when I felt him spill his seeds in me. We just staying like that, for an unmeasurable amount of time, staring into each others eyes while his hands massaged my swollen breast.

I moved my hands back around to his hard muscular chest, then I softly dragged them up his chest, the side of his neck, and knotted them in his hair. "God your amazing..." I whispered. "I love you so much." Dimitri moved his hands to pull me close to him.

**M SCENE OVER OPEN UP YOUR EYES MY CHICKIES!**

Finally we parted from each other. It was almost painful for him to not be in me anymore. He lied us back on the bed He snuggled back up against my back and wrapped his arms around me. I was having none of that. I slightly turned my head and was about to connect our lips when there was a knock at our door.

LISSA'S POV

I felt a warm body slip in the bed next to me. I already knew it was Christian. I could just since him. "Chris..." I mumbled. I was way to tired to do anything.

"Hey baby." He kissed me lightly on the lips making me lye back down.

"I missed you." I mumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Thats when we heard it.

"_Comrade_!" We heard rose scream. It wasn't a sexual scream. It was more of a scream of joy. Oh please tell me they are just going to bed and that they aren't going to start up. We both just kinda stared at the wall behind us here the yell came. I really hope our beds weren't against the same wall.

"Look maybe she was just excited to see him and now they are going to bed. Rose was really tired tonight before. They are probably going to bed right now." I told him with a hopeful look. Oh who was I kidding. Christian raised an eyebrow at me.

"When, in the whole time you have known about Dimitri and Rose's relationship, have you know them to be to _tired_ to have sex?" He asked. It was quiet in the room next to ours except for the occasional whisper or quiet giggle. Then we heard a very loud moan followed by a quiet whimper. "Here we go..." Christian said breathing out.

We both got out of bed but before we could take a step the screams started. I was guessing Dimitri was pleasuring Rose pretty well judging by the screams. We walked out of the bedroom and into the little lounge room outside of my bedroom.

"_OOOOOOOOHHHHFFFUUUUUCKKKKK_!" We heard Rose scream from the other room.

"She sure has a set of lungs on her." Chris laughed. He pulled me down on the couch and turned on the tv as loud as it would go to try and drown out some of the screaming. Finally after forty-five minutes of screaming and us attempting to drown it out, Chris and i decided we couldn't take it.

"Come on. Rose will understand." I said, pulling him up and walking out the door to Rose's. Chris knocked loudly and we waited a few minutes for them to open the door.

Finally Dimitri opened it up. He was only in a pair of boxers and his hair was kinda sticking up. His lips were all swollen and he was sorta keyed-up like he really needed to pee or something. Rose hobbled out of the bedroom next. She was only wearing some lace panties and a tank top that was all crooked and was only covering her breast. Her big pregnant belly was on display for everyone. She also had crazy sex hair and she looked a keyed-up.

"Liss... What are you doing here." She asked standing next to Dimitri. He wrapped his arm around her a little lower than his waist. I noticed that his hand didn't wrap around her but stopped over her ass. She elbowed him and he smirked at her.

"Guys... We would like to get a little sle-" Christian cut me off.

"Look if you guys don't stop fucking each other like rabbits right next to our room I will have you guys separated!" Christian said I turned bright red.

"BUT-" Rose started.

"Nope. End of discussion." Christian said seriously. "See you guys tomorrow!" He told them before turning around and walking back to our room.

"SORRY!" Rose yelled back to us. Dimitri and Rose chuckled. Chris and I entered our room. Finally falling into a blissful quiet sleep.

* * *

HEY GUYS! So I really hope this spiced things up for you. Next few chapters are going to be hilarious then we are going to have a wedding! I was a little disappointed with only 10 reviews for the last chapter but I can see it wasn't that good. But just know that I will not be updating this frequently if I don't get many reviews. I want to aim for 500+ review for before the wedding (in about 3 chapters!) Keep that in mind and remember to review! I do this all for you guys. I love you very much. REVIEW!

-Adri


	28. Push you big, hairy vagina!

Here it is chapter 28! Make sure to to read the message at the end of this chapter for a little note about the next chapters. Love you guys and don't forget to REVIEW!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 28 DIMITRI'S POV

I woke up to find a very pregnant Rose sitting on top of me, yelling at me to wake up. "WAKE UP YOU BIG RUSSIAN ASS HOLE!" She yelled hitting my on the chest with her small fists. I growled and grabbed her by the waist turning her around and lying her on the bed. I crawled between her legs and started kissing her up and down her neck and tickling her. "COMRADE! COMRADE, ST, ST-TOP!" She yelled laughing.

"But I don't want to stop!" I growled nipping at her neck while still tickling her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Tears were running down her face from laughing so hard.

"Say you're sorry!" I whispered in her ear.

"NEVER!" She squealed.

"YES!" I yelled. Tickling her harder.

"AHHHH! OK... I'M SO SORRY!" She squealed. Just then a knock interrupted our time.

"UGH!" I groaned. Burring my face in her neck.

"Come on babe! Lets go get the door." She said patting my back. She pushed me back and got off the bed, pulling me with her. I went and got the door while Rose wandered into the kitchen. Probably to start breakfast. I opened the door to see the whole group walk into the room. Lissa was in the lead blabbing about the wedding. Eddie, Christian, and Adrian went and sat in the living room, while sidney went into the kitchen with Rose and Mia and Lissa went to sit at the counter. I went and sat with the guys and turned on some football game on ESPN.

"So what's for breakfast Rosie?" Adrian asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Your head!" Rose said holding up a huge butcher knife. Adrian's eyes widened and he turned back to the game. She went back to cutting open a watermelon while Sydney began mixing pancake batter.

Lissa and Mia continued to talk quietly to one another about the wedding. From what Rose told me, they are not people that belong in the kitchen. Apparently Lissa almost burnt down the culinary arts class back at St. Vladimir's. Lissa and Mia did get up to help put all the food out. We all sat down at the large dining room table and began to eat.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Christian asked Lissa.

"Well the Belikov's are coming in at eleven-thirty, we have the rehearsal lunch at twelve, at two we are having a walkthrough of the wedding ceremony, you men have a tux fitting at four with a custom tailor in my room. Other than that we have nothing else." Lissa said digging into pancakes covered in hot sauce. Ew, she was having some weird cravings. At least Rose's cravings were kinda sweet, Lissa's were just gross.

"Adrian and I are planning the bachelor party today." I told them. ALL of the girls gave me a look. "What?" I asked.

"Baby if you do anything too crazy and end up loosing Christian, Lissa will castrate you and then Serena won't be able to have brothers or sisters." She said taking my hand and looking at me with wide eyes.

"You want more kids." I asked her amazed. I though she only wanted one, maybe two. I doubt she would be saying that after she gave birth to Serena.

"I want a whole soccer team." She told me smiling.

"Mmmmmm... Maybe we should go practice." I said knotting my fingers with hers. She giggled and bit her lip.

Before she could answer Christian said with a smirk, "How about you focus on having your first one before you start thinking about your _dream team_."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him then climbed out of her chair and on to my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Anyway..." Lissa said rolling her eyes. "What do you have planed for this _little party_?" Lissa asked looking at me intently.

"You know, were just going into Phili. Probably drink a little." Adrian said turning on the charm. _Ya right..._ Adrian and I had already began discussing the bachelor party and it was going to be just a little crazier. Lissa glared at Adrian and I but left it alone. She knew that she wouldn't be able to wring Adrian and I in. We were going all out.

"Well we have to pick up Dimitri's family in one hour and have the rehearsal luch so hurry up!" Lissa said, going into business. After breakfast everyone split up. Rose sprinted to the bathroom and locked it. She said I wasn't allowed in the bathroom because we would end up having, and I quote, 'sexy shower time'. She finally came out thirty minutes later, fully dressed **(Pic on Profile)**, allowing me to take a shower.

Once we were both all ready we walked out the door hand in hand. We made out way to the main lobby in the guest housing to see everyone else waiting for us. We all began walking towards the courts airstrip. Rose was clinging to my arm, rubbing my bicep. We had just gotten to the airstrip when we say a plane pulling in. Rose turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck, weaving her fingers through my hair. i softly placed my hands on her perfect ass, cupping it slightly. Because she was wearing heels I didn't have to lean down as much to kiss her. She nipped at my bottom lip, which always meant she wanted us to begin making-out. I gladly opened my mouth, allowing our tongues to knot together. I could taste her sweet breath.

"WOW! When have been on the ground for what? Ten seconds fifteen seconds? And already Dimitri and Rose are in a full on make-out session!" I heard a teenage voice say.

"VIKA!" Rose screamed, breaking away from our kiss. God damn. I ran my hand through my hair twice before turning towards when my beautiful Roza was embracing my family. they were fawning over her and her protruding belly. God she was beautiful. Pregnancy really suited her, I thought to myself as I really looked at her for the first time in two days.

Her silky brown hair was falling in long waves just above her belly button. She had cut four inches off a few months ago, just to get rid of the dead ends. Her satiny smooth skin seemed to have a glow that the pregnancy brought to her. Her eyes were bright with happiness at seeing our family. Her amazing body was just the same if not a little more toned from doing the many light workouts every night. Her normally large breast were know swollen almost three sizes larger with the milk that feed our child when she was out of Roza's stomach. It was amazing to see her stomach large with our child, to see her carry and support our child in her belly was absolutely mind-blowing. Pregnancy definitely suited her.

"DIMKA!" My family shouted. I hugged them all and said hello. Rose came to stand next to me. I pulled her too me and wrapped my arms around her from behind, resting my hands on her bulging stomach.

"You really got her pregnant, huh Dimka." Sonya asked with a smirk. She was holding baby Zoya in her arms.

I chuckled and nodded rubbing Rose's stomach. My family began greeting our other friends.

We all headed to the main center of court. Most of the restaurants, stores, and anything you really needed was located there. We would be having lunch at some little french place that Lissa was obsessed with. The hostess at the restaurant lead us to a very large table where we all sat down and fell into comfortable discussions. Instead of sitting on the chair next to me, Roza decided to sit on my lap.

"Rose is there something wrong with the chair that you find it unfit to sit on?" Christian asked with a smirk. She smacked the back of his head.

"No. I just absolutely love my Comrade." She said cuddling up against me.

"So, child." Yeva said to Rose and I. "How many children are you expecting to have." Adrian spewed the Vodka he was drinking all over the table.

"Babushka!" My mother and I said sharply. Rose smiled widely.

"What? I already saw it in one of my visions! i was just making sure it was accurate." She said like an offended old woman.

Rose took my hand and set it on her large belly where Serena was kicking. I softly rubbed the spot. "Well we were thinking soccer team big." Rose said with her huge adorable smile.

Babushka, my mother, Karolina, and Sonya all bust out laughing. "Oh Roza... Once you go through childbirth, you will never want to have sex again let alone have_ another_ child." Karolina said. That made me sweat, Roza and I are definitely having more sex.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Rose and Dimitri not having sex... Thats like a zebra not having stripes. It just can't happen!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Ya there on each other like white on rice!" Mia said.

"Like dots on dice!" Lissa said.

"Like a fat kid on cake!" Christian said.

"Like stink on a monkey!" Sydney said.

"Like flies on shit!" Adrian said.

"Like-"

"OKAY! Shut up we get it!" Rose yelled. burrying her face in my neck and sniffling. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

Rose and I got bored half way through the first and second course and started to fool around. She would kiss me and pull back, then kiss me again, then pull back again.

"God Comrade, I want you right now!" She whispered in my ear. I groaned a little and kissed her neck. Thant's when I felt someone squirt us in the face with some kind of liquid. We both turned to glare at the person. Christian was sitting there with a cheeky smile and a squirt bottle filled with water.

"Down boy!" He said squirting me again.

"She started it!" I said. Everyone laughed. She put her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Bathroom, NOW!" She said quietly. She jumped up and I followed behind her.

"We have to, ugh, go to the bathroom." I said rubbing the back of my neck. She just grabbed me and pulled me along.

I heard Viktoria groan. "Ugh how do you deal with them..." Rose and I chuckled as she pulled me into the single bathroom. I slammed her up against the door just as we walked in.

**(YOU ASKED FOR IT M SCENE! :)**

I slid my hand down to the lock and flicked it, it clicked, locking. My lips ravished hers as her hands went to my belt buckle. This was obviously going to be a quickie. I pulled up her long dress so that it was around the top of the abdomen. She fumbled with my button and zipper on my pants as I yanked her panties down her perfect legs.

I spun her around so that she was facing away from me and began ravishing her neck in open mouth kisses. She put one of her hands on the wall in front of her bracing herself against the wall while her other hand wrapped around me holding me against her. I used one hand to hold up her long dress while the other traveled down to the bundle of nerves. I began to roughly rub her cilt, just how she likes. I felt her legs begin to shake as I added a finger into her warmth. She moaned out and started grinding against my hands. I got sick of having to hold up her dress so I decided to just take it off. Oh god she wasn't wearing a bra, apparently her dress had one built in.

Rose was just left in some big heels, and it was sexy as fuck. I yanked down my boxers and replaced my fingers with my dick. She moaned and bent forward a little, trying to take as much of me as possible inside her. I continued to rub her nub as I plowed into her. she was braced against the wall, Her knees were shaking with the force. She turned her head to the left tilting it back so that our lips could connect.

We continued to fuck hard until I felt our orgasms build up. I moved both my hands to her hips and pushed and pulled her with me as I thrust, trying to get as deep into her as possible. She clenched around me and orgasmed causing me to spill into her.

**(M SCENE OVER! It was just a quickie ;) ) **

As we were getting dress she stopped what she was doing and stared at my chest. I looked down immediately slapping myself in the forehead. How could I forget to tell her. Rose's mouth popped open.

"Wh-what is that?" She asked setting her hand lightly on that tattoo I had gotten the day she had left for court. I had told Christian that I had wanted to get a tattoo of her name, just to show her I care and that I will love her forever. He immediately took me to a local tattoo parlor to get it. It was nothing new to me. Besides the molnija marks and promise mark, I had a guardian angel tattoo on the lower right side of my back. it went from the bottom of my shoulder blade down to about three inches above my waist. It was a symbol of my religion and was considered honorable back in russia.

She of course had already seen it and she absolutely loved it. She said it made me look even sexier. But this one was on my left peck, right where my heart would be. It was a little bit bigger than my hand and was written beautifully. It read Roza but I didn't have it written in cryillic because I want everyone to be able to read it, not just russians.

I set my hand over hers and asked, "Do you like it?" She looked into my eyes with tears.

"I absolutely love it." She whispered, kissing it lightly. She hugged me around the waist and rested her head on it. "How did I not notice. I mean you were walking around without a shirt on all morning." She asked stunned.

"Don't worry Milaya. I obviously forgot too." I told her smoothing her hair.

"Wow we really had this beautiful moment in a bathroom at a french restaurant." She said, laughing while pulling on her dress.

"Mmmmm..." I murmured into her hair as we embraced. We knotted our fingers together and walked out of the bathroom to see they all had left.

"Ummmm... Okay?" I said looking around. They totally ditched us!

"Sir..." We heard a voice say besides us. We looked to see a short waiter with a little mustache. He was holding a little black leather folder. "The bill..." He said handing it to me. I frowned but took it anyway. Holy Shit! 500 dollars. I sighed and handed the dude my credit card. He walked away. I wrapped my arms around Rose and waited for the guy to come back with my card.

"That's messed up. They left us the bill too. Shit..." Rose said. The guy brought it back. I signed for it and we left the restaurant, not even getting to eat the main course. Damn I'm hungry.

"We still have thirty minutes tell we have the first walkthrough. You want some pizza?" I asked her, rubbing soothing circles into her hand as I held it.

"Mmmmmm... With chocolate syrup, perpperoni, and, mmmm, anchovies." She said with a huge smile. It took all my will power to smile at her instead of gag. Just when I though the cravings were gone she asked for that. I think I had read somewhere that when woman end the second trimester they get stronger cravings at weird times. Which means late night visits to the store for me.

We walked hand in hand to the little pizza parlor across the street so that we could share a large pizza. My half just had sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, and chicken on it, but her's, her's was a whole other story. She had anchovies, pepperoni, chicken, barbecue sauce, mushrooms, all mixed into one. It was a meat-lovers pizza, barbecue chicken pizza, and anchovies pizza all mixed into one.

Since the pizza place obviously didn't have chocolate syrup she pulled out a bottle of chocolate sauce out of her purse. Throughout her whole pregnancy her main craving has been chocolate syrup on everything, and I mean everything, pasta, pizza, chicken nuggets, burgers, they all had to have chocolate syrup on them or she would eat them.

We hurried through our meal and ran off towards Lissa and Christian's wedding ceremony location, Rose leading the way. She had already been there so I just followed. Her wedding location was magical. It was really her style.

We arrived just in time. Lissa's wedding planner was explaining to everyone how the wedding was going to go. Lissa shot us a dirty look as we were about two minutes late. She liked everything to be right on time. My family was there too but they were sitting in some of the chairs that were going to be used for the wedding.

"... So the men will be already waiting at the alter..." She explained taking us guys down the isle and lining us up right. Rose frowned as I was forced to let go of her hand to go stand at the end of the isle. Christian was closest to the center isle. I was standing a little behind him and to his right. Next to me was Eddie and next to Eddie was Adrian.

The wedding planner strutted back down the isle to instruct the girls and my family. She was saying something to them that I couldn't hear because it was too far away then she turned around and started walking back up the isle, my family (Excluding Paul, Zoya, and Viktoria.), following her. She sat them in the first row, next to where Abe and Janine would be sitting. Then she walked back up the isle to where the remaining people were.

"Alright I am going to start sending everyone!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She lead Rose's group to the very end of the isle, which you couldn't see because it started at the entrance to the garden, which was a doorway between two hedges.

Paul walked down the isle first. He looked like he was taking the job of ring bearer very seriously. Next was Zoya and Viktoria. Vik held Zoya's hand because she was a little to young to walk down the isle were the flower girls. Sydney was the first of the bridesmaids that came out. Each person was about ten feet apart, spacing the isle perfectly. The wedding planner qickly slipped out and stood off to the side of the isle to make sure everything was going ok. She stopped near Christian and I so that she could instruct were everyone would go once they got to the head of the isle.

"Okay, now Paul. You are going to continue to walk tell you get to here..." She said pointing to the spot she was standing. "Then you are going to turn right, Yes just like that!" She praised. "And you are going to stand right here next to Christian and Dimitri." She said pointing to a spot slightly in front of me and Chris. Once Paul was in the right place she moved to Vika and Zoya who were approaching the top of the isle. "Now you two are going to come and stand right her she said leading them to the opposite side of the isle from us. They stood all the way to the left. "Sydney you are going to come in and stand right her, next to Viktoria." She did with Mia ten feet behind her. "Now Mia, you are going to come stand next to Sydney." She said as Mia came in. We all looked down the isle now. Once we were in our place Rose and Lissa emerged from the Hedge opening. It was amazing that Roza was walking down the isle with her friend. I knew it meant a lot to Lissa.

"Now Rose, you are going to give Lissa away. Putting her hand in Christians." She said, and Rose did. "Your are going to lift hr veil, then come and stand right her, in between Lissa and Mia." She said. I realized that the bridesmaids and us groomsmen were lined up the same way. "Now the minister is going to asked who has the ring. Paul, you are going to step forward and let Christian take the rings off it. Then you are going to take the pillow and come sit right here." She explained, pointing to the extra seat in the first row, on the isle. He pretended to hold out the pillow and let Christian take the 'rings', then he walked down and sat down.

"The minister will say all may sit. At that point you..." She looked at Vik, "And Zoya will come sit right here." She said pointing to the two seats in between my mother and Paul. They want and sat down and the planner continued on.

"Alright so we have the ceremony, you may now kiss the bride, so on so on. Now once you guys kiss the minister is going to introduce you as Mr. and Mrs. Ozera-Dragomir. You are going to turn and face the crowd hold hands or link arms, or whatever you want to do. Now Dimitri and Rose you are going to come together her in the middle-" She said. We moved together and linked arms. "Now I want you to count to ten before following them. She said. I counted to tne in my head before leading Rose back down the isle. The wedding planner told Mia and Eddie, and Sydney and Adrian the same things. Once we were all down the isle the wedding planner continued to tell us what's going to happen next.

"Now the woman are going to go up to the brides staging room. Lissa you will be changing into your reception dress and all of you will be getting your makeup an hair touched up while the guest head to the reception area. She said leading everyone there. "Now bridesmaids and groomsmen are going to take their seats at the head table." She said showing us to the bridal parties table. I wrapped my arm around Roza as we walked around.

Finally thirty minutes later we were finally done with the _first_ walk through. Key word, first. We had another one on friday morning, just to make sure everyone knows what's happening. Then bachelor party time!

"OKAY!" Lissa said clapping her hands together. "Tux time. Us girls are going to do some other stuff while you guys make sure the fits right!" God does this woman down five cups of coffee in the mornings, just to make sure she is peppy enough?

I pulled Rose to me and captured her lips with mine. She immediately responded to my lips and nipped at my bottom lip.

"Break it up you two, break it up!" Lissa said pushing her hands between out lips, trying to pry us away from each other. She grabbed Rose by the arm and dragged her away. "BYE COMRADE!" She said waving and walking off with all the other girls.

"Dimka you have Paul! Please don't loose him." Karolina said walking away with the girls.

"UNCLE DIMKA!" Paul said jumping on my back.

"Hey Paul!" I said. pulling him off my back.

We all headed off to Christian's guest room. Some italian guys were already waiting in the room when we got there. The coffee table had been moved and replaced with a little pedestal. There was a rack of suits in different sizes and some sports casters were on the tv discussing a soccer game.

"Ah, you must be _Miester_ Christian!" A short, very tan, dark haired man in a sleek suit came up to Christian. "Congratulations! I am Patrizio di Marco, one of the creative directors at Gucci." The man introduced himself.

"Ah, thanks." Christian said shaking the mans hand.

"Now lets get you started on your tux."

"Vinny! Get _Miester_ Christian's tux." Patrizio demanded. The man whom I assume is Vinny scrambled through the rack of tuxedos before finding the right one. He grabbed three others which I realized were labeled Christian and brought them into Christian's bedroom. Christian followed after him. Vinny came out ten seconds later. He began talking to Patrizio near the clothing rack.

"So the bachelor party..." I said. Glancing at Paul. I didn't want him listening in on our conversation and then going on telling Rose. Oh that would be terrible. Paul was sitting on the arm chair playing his PS3. "What's the plan Adrian cause I got to book everything." I said quietly.

"I say we take the Ivashkov jet to Vegas, right after the walkthrough on Friday morning. we gamble a little then go crazy. I'm talking strippers, alcohol, the whole bit." Ivaskkov said.

"We should stay at Caeser's Palace in one of those crazy suites with bowling alleys, and swimming pools, and four rooms." Eddie said.

"Hell ya!" I said just as Christian emerged. he was in a slick black suit with a peach colored vest and tie and a white button up on underneath. He also had some very expensive looking dress shoes.

"Lookin sharp, man." I said.

"Now how the hell did you let Lissa have a peach colored wedding. You look homo." Adrian laughed.

"Ya man." Eddie said.

Patrizio and Vinny scurried over and pulled Christian on the pedestal. "Take note!" Patrizio yelled at Vinny. He grabbed the tape measure out of his pocket and measured Christians legs. "Two inches shorter in the legs." He said. Causeing all of us to snort. He then had Christian put his arms out. He measured. "One inch longer in the arms." Patrizio said. "How is the waist?" he asked Christian.

"It's fine." He said. Vinny and Patrizio nodded.

"Alright. Go try on the other two tuxes, see how they fit." Patrizio pushed Christian in the direction of the bedroom. He tried on two other suits. He ended going with a black tuxedo white vest, white tie, white button up shirt and black dress shoes. All gucci.

Eddie, Adrian, Paul, and I all ended up with black tuxes, with peach colored vest, peach ties, white button up shirts and black dress shoes. All gucci. I rolled my eyes. Lissa was a little crazy about brand names.

Once we were finally done we decided we were going to split up. Eddie was going to take Paul and Christian to do something while Adrian and I planned the bucks night party.

BRING IT ON.

ROSE'S POV

It's been four hours since us girls have split form the guys. I had gone home and changed into some cotton shorts and an ultra tight tee to take a nap. I was totally worn out form the hard sex Dimitri and I had in the bathroom. I heard a knock at my door waking me up form my peaceful slumber. I was disappointed to find Dimitri not in our room. I got up and went to the door. Viktoria and Karolina were at my door. I frowned at there smiles. "WHAT." I growled.

"We thought you might want this..." Karolina said.

"You have to watch it with Dimitri." Viktoria said before they both left. I humphed and slamed the door shut.

I dialed up Dimitri's cell. It rang four times before the answering machine picked it up. I screamed into it then hung up. I threw it on the bed and padded into the kitchenette looking for a snack. I looked around for a while before grabbing the spray cheeze out of the pantry. I was squirting it in my mouth when I heard the door open and close. Dimitri walked around the corner and I charged at him, spray cheese bottle in hand.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed. His eyes widened and he ran to the living room, with me chasing him. He went and stood on the other side of the couch, putting space between us.

"Roza, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"You... And... And... But... you..." I stuttered getting confused. I don't really know. That's when I felt the tears. I started sobbing. Dimitri ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhhhhhh..." He whispered into my hair along with other russian words. "I love you." He said looking my right in the eye. I looked him back in the eye. Then I socked him in the stomach. "Ooph!" All the air rushed out of him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, COMRADE!" I said leaning up and kissing his lips. He growled.

"You have five seconds, baby." Dimitri said. My eyes widened. I tried to get away but Dimitri's arms wrapped around me.

"COMRADE!" I screeched. He chuckled and started kissing my neck.

"Mmmmm..." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed him once on the lips before pulling away. "Hey your sisters gave me this video. They told me to watch it with you." I said handing him the blank DVD box with the black DVD inside. He observed it for a second before shrugging and putting it in the DVD player. He settled on the couch with me. Lifting my legs up, sitting down, and setting my legs over his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

There was a woman on a hospital bed with a man sitting next to her there were also two nurses in the room. The woman had a bigger belly than me and she looked to be in a lot of pain. She was screaming about something or other. A doctor came into the room he sat down on a rolling stool.

"Alright I think you are ready." The doctor said lifting up the woman's hospital gown. He looked at her vagina. "Yes definitely ready."

"Oh Fuck. It's a childbirth video." I had never actually watched a woman birth a child out of her vagina. We were suppose to watch it in tenth grade but obviously I wasn't there.

The camera zoomed in on her vagina I saw Dimitri's face pale. That thing was a mess. It was all hairy and huge. It wasn't anything like my cute little pussy. What, can't I have a cute coochie?

Anyway back to the movie. The woman was screaming bloody murder while the man tried to calm her down. "Alright I really need you to push." The doctor said. She screamed out as her vagina started to open up. "Okay I need you to count to three then push." We waited three seconds and then she screamed out a battle cry again. I saw some kind of spherical thing trying to push its way out.

"Holy, shit!" I screamed. This looked like torture. I mean I am so small that Dimitri can barely fit in me. I mean he is huge but he isn't nine centimeters wide! How am I suppose to push a baby out of me?

"One more push and I think that we can get him out." The doctor said. "Ready one, two, three!" he yelled. She let out one last battle cry before some more of the head come out. The doctor kinda stuck his hands up in there and lightly grabbed the baby. The woman's push combined with the doctor's pull got the baby out. They snipped the umbilical cord and smack the babies bottom, getting him to cry. They wrapped a little blue blanket around him and set him on his mothers chest.

It actually brought tears to my eyes. Seeing the short moment were the mother got to connect with her child. I realized that all the pain of labor would be worth it for that one moment.I also realized that this didn't change my mind about wanting a soccer team. Dimitri and I sat there in silence for a while.

"So..." Dimitri asked. He sounded nervous.

"Well it looks hard, impossibly hard. And honestly while she was trying to push him out of her I was scared to death. But then when they pulled the little guy out and they wrapped him all up and set him on the mothers chest, I realized that it would all be worth it." I smiled at him.

He let out the huge gust of air he was holding in before pulling me in a hug and a breath taking kiss. "Oh Roza you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Do you still want a whole Belikov dream team?" He asked.

"Of course! We are definitely still going to have a bunch of baby Dimitri and Rose's running around." I said with a smile. "I mean who else would annoy Christian when we're too old and don't feel like it anymore?"

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "I love you Roza."

I pecked his lips again. "I love you too Comrade. Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever." He said, kissing my belly.

* * *

Alright guys I have a huge announcement for you guys! If you get over 510 reviews before I update my next chapter (which will either be tomorrow or tuesday, probably tomorrow) I will update three really long chapters all at once! I now you guys want it =) So just remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I know you guys wanted to hear about the bachelor party but I want it to be more of a surprise. Love you lots and review!

-Adri

P.S. This is my longest chapter ever so I hoped you enjoyed!


	29. One word Sex

Hey guys! So I absolutely can't believe that you guys gave me all those reviews. Why don't you guys do that every chapter? Come on now! I expect even more reviews For these three chapters. Don't let me down because that would mean slower less frequent updates ;) . Be smart my pretties! Review so that I can give you more chapters!

* * *

CHAPTER 29 ROSE'S POV

Thursday passed very quickly. Dimitri and I pretty much holed up in our room, naked, having a bunch of sex. I mean we literally destroyed our room. We did it on the bed, in the bathroom, on the kitchen counter, on the couch in the living room, standing, sitting, lying down, backwards, forwards, just every way possible. Dimitri ravished and worshiped my body over and over again. Of course I payed him back, if you know what I mean... Wink, wink.

We had gotten multiply knocks on the door and phone calls from the time we woke up tell now, which I am pretty sure it was one o'clock, but I was too sexed out to lift my head and look at the alarm clock. Dimitri was currently in the bathroom shaving or peeing or something.

Just then Dimitri emerged from the bathroom, looking all sexy and clean shaven in some white cotton boxers. I could smell his new after shave from the bed and it smelled damn good. I had made Dimitri come with me to buy him new after shave after his old one made me throw up. Anyway back to Dimitri. I stared at his amazing body. It made my mouth water. He had the body of adonis, His perfect chiseled body that belonged to me. His long, sexy muscular legs with the tiny light brown hairs covering them. They weren't too thick but not to thin, just right. My eyes moved up to the sexy 'V' that lead down into his boxers. I followed the happy trial up to his belly button that was centered between his eight-pack. My eyes continue there path up his body too his defined pecks. I smiled at the tattoo of my name on his chest. I was absolutely obsessed with Dimitri's tattoo. Once I had Serena and lost my baby weight I was going to get a tattoo of Dimitri's name to the right between my hip bone and pelvic bone right above were my pants would sit. I even planed to get some really expensive lingerie to reveal it.

But again back to Dimitri's body. I looked at his wide muscular shoulders that lead to his huge sexy biceps that I absolutely adored holding on to. I even looked at those large hands that bring me so much pleasure. I moved my eyes to his face, which was currently smirking at me.

"See something you like?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. I got up on my knees and crawled towards him. I paused and leaned back and sat on my ankles. I covered my breast with my hands and looked up at him though my eyelashes. He just stared at me, dumbstruck. I smiled my devilish smile at him.

"Take a picture, baby. It'll last longer." I grinned. He ran over to me and gently tackled me to the bed. He kneeled in between my legs and leaned over me. He grabbed my wrists and placed them over my head, observing my body.

"Are you offering. Cause I would love a naked picture of you baby." Dimitri smirked at me.

"I would love to pose for you, Comrade, but after we have our baby and I am all thin again." I told him.

"You're are absolutely beautiful, Roza. Pregnant or not." Dimitri whispered pressing down a little harder on me and kissing my collar bone.

"Watch out Comrade. I've got some precious cargo in here." I said looking down at my belly. He smiled and kissed A trail down between my breast to my belly.

"Believe me. I know." He said. I smiled then grimaced a little.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dimitri asked, concerned.

"Nothing. She's just been kicking the shit out of me lately. I think we got a hell of fighter on our hands." I laughed.

"Well what do you expect, she is our child." He said pulling me up into sitting position. He crawled over to the headboard and sat down, leaning against it. He wrapped his arms around me then pulled me close putting me in between his legs. I leaned back against his chest.

"I have been reading about your third trimester." He said. Wow, he never really reads about the pregnancy, he says his job is to support, love, and take care of me, he said he would leave the reading and research to me.

"Oh really?" I asked looking at him.

"Yea. I heard some bad things about the third trimester and I wanted to see for myself. I need to make sure my two girls are safe and taken care of." He said rubbing my belly. "And I have a little surprise for you." Dimitri said reaching over towards the bedside table and grabbing a bottle of oil. I gasped. I loved his oil massages. They always are amazing and end up leading to slow passionate love making. He lathered his hands up with oil, warming it up in his palms before spreading it over my large tummy and breasts. His amazing fingers began making soft, small, soothing circles over my belly. I felt Serena settle in my stomach at her father's soothing touch. I signed in contempt snuggling back against his chest as his fingers worked there magic.

"Mmmmmm..." I moaned. it was absolutely amazing.

"That's it baby. Relax into my touch. Let me do all the work."Dimitri groaned in my ear as he continued to rub me. I actually think Serena fell into a peaceful sleep in my stomach because she wasn't even lightly kicking me. Usually even if she was asleep she would be kicking me but nope, there was nothing. Leave it to her daddy to be the one to put her to sleep peacefully.

"Mmmmmm, Comrade. You are so amazing." I groaned.

"Shhhhh... Baby." He said kissing my lips and continue his slow, rhythmic massage.

**M SCENE! MY GOD YOU GUYS REALLY LIKE LEMONS! :)**

"Mmmmmm. Comrade! My breasts are so tender." I whispered moving my hands up to rub my own breasts. They really were. Pregnancy was really kind of a bitch on your body. He moved my hands away and replaced them, softly massaging my large boobs. "Mmmmm... Oh god baby." I moaned out, arching my back, pushing my breast into his large hands.

"Relax, Baby." Dimitri whispered, kissing below my ear. I turned half-way in his arms, kissing his perfect lips. "Mmmm..." Dimitri moaned into the kiss. His hands traveled down to my waist, gripping me there and softly turning me around, so that I was kneeling in between his legs. He leaned back down over me, pushing me back into the bed. He kneeled over me slid his boxers down his legs and grabbed me by the thighs, pulling me towards him. he slowly pushed into my dripping hot core. I sighed out in pleasure.

He started pushing in and out of me at antagonizingly slow. He bent down and sweetly pressed his lips to mine. It was the sweetest love we had ever make. We were both covered in oil and sweat as our bodies slowly rubbed against each other. We stared into each others eyes the whole time.

I squirmed, uncomfortably under Dimitri. My leg was pressed against my belly at an odd angle, causing my discomfort. Dimitri immediately noticed and stopped, fully sheathed inside me. "Baby, what's wrong." Dimitri asked, worried.

"My legs just kinda pressing funny against my belly." I told him. He rolled me to the side then got behind me. He bend my top leg at a ninety degree angle and put his top leg between my two legs. he wrapped his arm around me and slowly started thrusting into me. Our pants and moans filled the room. His were more like aggressive grunts while were like mine were like short loud pants. The new angle that he was entering me was mind-blowing. And then he started to go faster. My pants turned into screams and they got louder and louder. His hand held onto my hips harder as he plowed into me. I turned my head to the side pressing our lips together. I snaked my hand back and grabbed the back of his head pushing his lips to mine. I felt his tongue push into my mouth and suck on mine.

I had to break our lips so that I could scream out as he hip a spot that I had never felt before. Dimitri noticed and continued to push into me, sliding his dick against the spot over and over again. "OH FUCK, DIMITRI!" I screamed. digging my fingernails into his ass as my walls clenched around him, milking his cock. He thrust as fast and hard as he could, trying to find his own orgasm, as I clawed at the bed trying to find something to grasp but my fingers came up empty.

Then Dimitri let out a ferocious growl, spilling into me, filling me to the brim. He slowed down his thrusts greatly, just so he was softly pushing in and out of me. He grabbed my face and pushed our lips together. Then we pulled away. I rolled on my side and faced him. We didn't speak, we just stared, mesmerized by each other.

"I love you." He finally spoke.

"I love-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I sighed. "Hold that thought." I grabbed my cell off the bedside table. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey where are you. I have been calling all morning." I heard Lissa say.

"I'm in my room." I said.

"What are you doing." She asked.

"I'm... Relaxing in bed." I said my eyes trailing to the naked god in my bed.

"Is Dimitri with you?" She asked suspiciously.

"No..." I said.

"YES HE IS!" She said.

"Okay so he is. I got to go Liss, I'm tired. See you tonight. Love you girl!" I said hanging up. I chucked my phone somewhere in the room and turned back to Dimitri. "As I was saying. I love you too." I said, kissing his sweet lips.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Dimitri asked me. I remembered our guest suite had a huge tube, big enough for two... Well two and a half. I nodded eagerly. He hopped up and kissed my forehead. "I'll go draw it." He told me walking into the bathroom. I waited fifteen minutes before Dimitri came back. He came over to the bed and picked me up off the bright white sheets. he carried me bridal style into the bathroom. "Here you are princess." Dimitri said. I gasped. How the fuck did he do all this. The bath was full with big bubbles spilling out, lavender candles were light around the bathroom, giving it an amazing aroma. I could also see my favorite lavender bath crystals in a little jar next to the tub. As you could see I love lavender. There was also a plate of my favorite snack sitting next to the lavender crystals. Chocolate covered strawberries. Yum...

I kissed Dimitri's lips. "I absolutely love you." I told him.

"Mmmmm..." He chuckled. "I love you too." He told me.

He set me in the bath, then crawled in behind me. I heard the water slosh a little. I sighed and lied back against his chest. His arms wrapped around me setting them on my breasts. I sighed in contempt Dimitri grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to me. "Yummy..." I moaned. Dimitri licked the extra chocolate off my lips. I giggled and connected our lips. I grabbed another chocolate covered strawberry and fed it to him this time. he finished it off and I stuck my finger into my mouth licking the chocolate off it. Dimiti licked the chocolate off my other fingers them pulled me close and kissed my lips. I turned my torso towards him, setting my hand on his chest. I grabbed another strawberry and began slowly licking the chocolate off it. Dimitri stared at me. His mouth slack. I smiled at him and finished off the strawberry.

I fully turned around and faced him, straddling his legs. I grabbed another strawberry and rubbed all the chocolate off on my chest. Dimitri leaned up and started licking it off me. I grabbed his long hard cock and positioned it at my entrance. I pushed down and felt him easily slide into me.

As usual our love started out slow and sweet and then bang! We started to get faster and faster. We were thrusting at the same time, water was sloshing out of the tub and we moved. Dimitri lifted me out of the tub, my legs were around his waist. He un-knotted us and pulled out of me. He set me down on my feet and turned my around, exposing my ass to him. He grabbed my hips and quickly thrust into me causing me to scream out.

"OH GOD YES, COMRADE! OH FUCK. FUCK MY PUSSY BABY!" I screamed. He went harder at my words.

"FUCK ROZA! I love when you talk dirty to me. Кричать мое имя, ребенка **(Scream my name, Baby)**!" He growled. I did as I was told.

"DIMITRI!" I shrieked as he brought me to my orgasm yet again. He exploded into me as I milked him dry. I collapsed into his arms as he pulled out of me.

**End of Lemon. Lol. shitty that was long.**

He picked me up into his arms bridal style."Comrade..." I mumbled. "I'm tired."

"I know baby." He quietly chuckled. He carried me into the shower and set me down. I wrapped my arms around his waist so that I could stand up properly without falling down.

"Comrade... How many times have we had sex today?" I asked. My mind was a little fuzzy.

Now he outright laughed. "I don't know. I lost count after the fourteenth time."

"Mmmmm..." I mumbled as I leaned against his chest. He squirted some shampoo into his hands as he lathered it into my hair. I just kept my arms around him and my eyes closed. he walked us back under the shower and washed the shampoo out of my hair. He then took his own shampoo and scrubbed it in his hair and washed it out.

"Conditioner?" He asked me.

"Yes, please." I mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled and lathered the conditioner in my hair, massaging my scalp. "Did Rose Hathaway just say please in a context that doesn't have to do with her begging me for sex?" He asked me laughing.

"One its _Belikov_, not _Hathaway_. And two I can be nice if I want." I grumbled at him. He washed the conditioner out of my hair.

"Alright Mrs. Belikov. I apologize for judging you." Dimitri said. He put body wash all over us. Attempting to get the sex smell off of us. Dimitri and I loved the smell but our friends didn't enjoy it too much. He lathered me up and attempted to get himself but I was kind of blocking him. "Baby. A little help here?" Dimitri asked me. I sighed and had him turn around. I gave him a nice long sensual back and shoulder rub before having him turn around and getting his abs. We both let the water run over us.

"OH FUCK!" I cursed. Dimitri's eyes snapped open.

"WHAT?" He asked.

"The rehearsal dinner is tonight! Shit I have to get ready its in one hour!" I yelled jumping out of the shower, leaving Dimitri in there.

"ROZA!" Dimitri groaned as I exited out of the shower. He probably thought he was going to get some shower sex. Ha!

I wrapped myself and my hair up in a towel before running over to the sink. I plugged in my large curling iron and my blow dryer before running into our room. I pulled out my long skin tight black bandage Herve Leger dress and black strappy sandals **(Pic. on Profile)**. I ran back into the bathroom to see Dimitri standing at one of the double sinks, towel around his waist, brushing his teeth. I stripped from the towel around my body, leaving me naked, and grabbed my own tooth brush. I began brushing as I stuck Q-tips in my ears and got the water out of them. I spit the foam from my mouth two minutes after Dimitri and grabbed my, well Dimitri's, new favorite lotion. It had tint in it to give me a natural looking tan. I lathered it all over my body and whipped off the excess with a towel.

I grabbed my moroccan oil and rubbed it though my long locks, making them silky. i blew dried my hair as fast as I could and began to curl my whole head in long ringlets. I spread tinted moisturizer all over my face and blended it out. I curled my eye lashes and walked back into the bedroom. Dimitri was buttoning up his white collared shirt. I clipped up my heels and strutted back into the bathroom in only heels. I sprits perfume though my hair and on my pressure points before starting on my eye makeup. I winged my liquid eyeliner and coated my lashes in mascara then dabbed a bit of rosy pink lipstick on my lips. I piled my hair on top of my head and secured it with bobby pins. I left a few pieces out and curled them again to make sure they were perfect. I dusted bronzer over my cheeks, nose, forehead, chest, and neck before putting my diamond earrings in my ears and strutting back out of the bathroom.

Dimitri turned towards me and his eyes widened. Well I was only wearing heels. I unzipped the dress and stepped into it. it fit snug because of my belly but it was perfect because I wanted my belly to be the main focus. I could wear underwear or a bra because you would have been able to see the lines.

"Zip me up?" I asked him. He shuffled over to me and slowly slid that zipper up my back, making sure not to catch me in the zipper.

"Well don't you look fine." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said looking him up and down. He had on some black dress pants, a white button up, and a black blazer. He looked super sexy. I straightened his collar and patten his shoulders. "Wait. I change my mind. You look super sexy." I said winking.

"Well I don't really like where that dress is." He said. My eyebrows pulled together in question. He set is hands on my waist. "I would much rather it be on the floor..." He said wrapping his hands around to my bum. I pulled his mouth to mine and locked our lips together. We both immediately opened our mouths, letting our tongues to wrap around each others.

Dimitri groaned. "Why did you have to were this dress, Baby? It's like second skin. God I swear I can see every one of your curves." He moaned sliding his hands up my body. "And shit did you have to go underwearless. Fuck Roza you're going to give me a boner." He growled. Pulling me tightly against him.

"Like this?" I asked him rubbing against his package. He groaned and pulled me to the door.

"Not now, Roza!" He growled yanking me into the little living room. We walked by a mirror and I had to stop. Dimitri stopped with me. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my hands on my tummy.

"We are one fine couple, Comrade." I said smiling at our reflection. He kissed my head.

"I know, Roza. And when the little one is our we will be a family." He said. I was so excite to see our little baby.

''Come on, Comrade. We got a rehearsal dinner to go to!" I said lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Don't forget, your parents are going to be there." Dimitri told me.

AW SHIT!

* * *

Alright next chapter coming right up! Review for all of them of you want more updates. Remember review= happy author= more chapters!

-Adri


	30. Baby Squids

Alright next chapter... here we go! Oh Richelle Mead owns all!

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 30 ROSE'S POV

We arrived at the super fancy restaurant ten minutes later. It was some steak house with steaks that probably cost two hundred dollars. Ugh seriously give Dimitri and I a big greasy pizza and some brownies and we will be set for life. But no, Lissa was going to pay thousands of dollars just for some steak. Oh well.

We entered the restaurant, hand in hand, to see one long table filled with our friends and family. Lissa, Mia and Sydney looked gorgeous in their long gowns **(Pics. on Profile)** and the guys looked really sleek. It looked like they had just sat down. Thank god we weren't too late, what would they think of us? Anyway, we were the only ones in the restaurant apart form the waiters and waitresses. We walked to the only two seats left. They were between Lissa and Adrian and right in front of Abe and Janine. Oh great.

I sat down in the seat next to Lissa and Dimitri sat in between me and Adrian. Just then Adrian hit the table. "Alright pay up! Rose didn't immediately sit in Dimitri's lap! Come on give it up." Everyone, and I mean everyone, excluding Paul and Zoya, Gave Adrian 20 dollars. Those little shits! They bet on if I would sit on Dimitri's lap. I glared at everyone. Even my mom and dad put money in.

"The only reason you won is because you are already drunk and had no idea what you were betting for!" Viktoria jumped up in outrage.

"I'm glad that no one had faith in Dimitri and I... Only Adrian and he doesn't count as a person." I said.

"HEY!" Adrian said. Everyone ignored him. He ended up getting two-hundred and sixty dollars! God what a son of a bitch!

"Hello, little girl." Abe said to me. He was sitting across from Dimitri. "Belikov. I trust you are treating my daughter right." Dimitri nodded and set his hand on my thigh under the table.

"Of course." Dimitri said.

"Oh Rose! You look absolutely gorgeous! I can't believe you are giving me grandchildren!"My mother gushed. My mom and I had really patched up our relationship in the last three months. We actually talked a lot over the phone and I would text and e mail her pictures of ultrasounds and my stomach. Of course Abe got them by default because she was now his guardian with, um, _benefits._ Ewwww!

Just then the waiter came over and took our drink orders. I had to get a shirly temple because I was pregnant and couldn't get an alcoholic drink. Dimitri got a rum and coke. What the fuck is that?

I looked around the table at my family... Wow I can't believe i am saying that. Just one year ago It was Lissa and I against the world. We only cared about each other. After Meeting Dimitri and Christian they brought a whole new crowd of people into our lives. And of course with the reuniting of my mom and Dad plus Mia, Sydney and Adrian it had caused our little family to grow again. I can't even imagine my life with out Dimitri. He brought out my best qualities and we had created a child together. It was amazing.

Dimitri's hand rubbing my thigh brought me back to reality. "You okay?" He whispered to me while everyone else was talking around us.

I nodded and smile at him. "Of course." I said pecking his lips. They brought out the first course of the meal._ Clam Chowder_... Ew. Clams.

"You know clams are an aphrodisiac in some cultures." Mia said, wiggling her eyebrows at Dimitri and I suggestively. Lissa pulled the clam chowder away from me.

"Well we don't need that now do we?" Asked Lissa with a smirk.

"Don't worry Dimitri and I have plenty of aphrodisiacs, right babe?" I asked, smirking at Dimitri. He chocked on some of his chowder.

"Ewwww!" Viktoria gagged.

"Way to go, Belikov." My father smirked.

"ABE!" My mother shouted outraged, elbowing him.

The next course came just then. Calamari **(For those who don't know, Calamari are deep fried baby squids. its amazing.)**, shrimp skewers, and salad. I dug right into the calamari. This baby squids were the shit. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Zoya playing with a calamari on her plate. She picked it up and looked at Christian, who was focused on his full plate. _Oh yes, do it Zoya! _I thought in my head. She then looked over at me and smiled. She knew what I wanted her to do. Zoya took aim and chucked the baby squid right at Christian. It hit him dead on right in the middle of the forehead. No one else seemed to notice except me and of course Christian. His head snapped up and immediately looked at me. I was laughing as hard as I can.

"ROSE!" He growled, thinking it was me. Everyone looked up at this. The stared at me.

"It wasn't me! It was Zoya!" I said pointing to the little scondrel. She just giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh ya Rose. Way to blame it on a one year-old." Christian said glaring at me and taking aim. I shrieked and cowered into Dimitri's arm. I am guessing he gave Christian a _really?_ look and said,

"Christian do you really want to do that?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me. Christian's eyes narrowed at me and he set the shrimp down.

"You're so lucky you've got a russian to protect you." He said.

"What are you jealous you don't have one?" I asked, mocking him. He was fuming and everyone was laughing.

Dinner passed pretty quickly. After about a million jabs at Dimitri and I's sex life after dinner the dessert finally arrived. We also chowed that down and left for our guest apartments. We all were anxious to get back and spend our last nights with our boyfriends. And believe me Dimitri and I had a hell of a night.

...

I woke up the next morning to find an empty spot were my Comrade should be. I groggily yawned and lied back down on the bed. I could faintly hear the shower running in the background but I was too tired to focus on it. Dimitri had really worn my body out yesterday.

I attempted to stretch out but i found that muscles I never even knew I had were stiff. I heard the shower switch off and some rummaging before Dimitri emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, Roza." Dimitri said heading over to his suitcase.

I yawned and attempted to stretch out again. This time I had more success. "Morning... Babe." I yawned. I looked back over to see Dimitri already in his boxers, pulling on his shorts.

"Baby, you gotta go get dressed. We have to go to the walk-though thing." I grumbled but got up anyway. His eyes widened as I untangled myself from the white sheets.

"Wha-" I looked down to see what he was staring at. "Oh." I saw that I was completely naked. Dimitri pulled me into his arms.

"You are absolutely stunning, Roza." He said kissing me on the head.

"Mmmm... Thanks, Comrade." I said before unwinding from his arms and hopping off toward the bathroom. "Oh Comrade! Can I have a chocolate, cheese, and ham omelet. With a glass of orange juice." I asked pouting at him.

"Sure babe." He said walking off towards the kitchenette.

"I hopped into the shower quickly. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and shaved my legs and pits before getting out of the shower and walking into the bedroom. I put on some undies, a bra and a tank top and went back into the bathroom. I could smell the omelet form in the bathroom. I quickly rubbed moroccan oil over my hair and brushed it out. I threw it in a pony and rubbed lotion all over my legs before bouncing out of the bathroom and towards the smell of food.

I sat down at the counter as Dimitri served me my omelet and juice. He was still only in shorts as he leaned against the counter across from me and ate his own omelet. His, of course, didn't have chocolate, instead it had bacon and cheese. I could get use to this.

We finished up our food and and went to finished getting dresses. I slipped some sweat pants on and put some ugg boots on my feet. I grabbed some oversized sunglasses and put my heels for the wedding in my purse before walking out the door with I fully dressed Dimitri next to me.

This walk-through was basically the same as the last one. All the girls had to wear the heels that they were going to wear in the wedding and carry the bouquets that we were going to carry. Viktoria and Zoya had to wear the shoes they were going to wear and and carried the little baskets that were going to hold the rose petals that they were going to sprinkle down the isle.

"UGH! Can this PUH-lease be over! It is SOOO boring." I complained after the tenth time down the isle.

Lissa and the wedding planner shot me a look.

"WHAT! My back hurts, my front hurts, my feet are swollen and hurt from these heels, Serena is kicking the shit out of me, and I am starving!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Just one more time Rose. I promise. Then we can go to the spa!" Lissa said. I glared at her but went back to my place. Dimitri shot me a sympathetic look and mouthed I love you. I smiled hugely at him and mouthed back I love you too.

We finally finished the last run through and I ran over to one of the chairs and sat down. Trading my uncomfortable Jimmy Choo heels for my comfy tall mohogany ugg boots. I tucked my black sweat pants into them and sighed in contempt.

All the girls were saying goodbye to their boyfriends. Apparently they were leaving right now to an undisclosed location.

"COMRADE!" I screamed running over to Dimitri and jumping into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and started covering his face in kisses. It was really unacceptable that Dimitri and I would be apart for the second night in a week, but I would allow it since it was a special occasion.

He leaned his head down and started kissing up and down my neck. Mumbling to me in russian.

"I don't want you to leave." I pouted as we said goodbye to each other.

"I know, Roza. Don't be sad I will be back tomorrow and then I will make it up to you." He said, kissing my neck. He pushed his lips against my trembling pouty ones. I nipped at his bottom lip playfully. He opened his mouth, allowing our tongues to knot together. His hands squeezed my ass and our kiss got harder. This time a more masculine hand pushed in between Dimitri's lips. We both whipped our heads towards the culprit.

Christian stood there with a smirk on his lips. "Look I know I am beautiful but you guys don't have to stare. Now disentangle," He said waving his arms at us. "we have a bachelor party to got to!"

I groaned and Dimitri set me down on the floor. We pecked lips. Then pecked lips again, and again, and again until we just started making out again. Dimitri hitched my leg around his waist and I deepened the kiss.

"Aright, alright! We get it, we get it. You two absolutely love each other... You can't stand life without each other, the world would stop turning if you two weren't with each other... Yayda, yayda, yayda..." Christian blabbed, yanking Dimitri away from me.

All the girls, excluding Yeva who took Paul, piled into the SUVs to go to the spa. Even my mother, the Janine Hathaway, was going. Wow I can't wait to see her get a treatment. We picked up Lissa's cousins, Annabelle and Katerina, on the way. They were pretty quiet girls, until they got drunk...

We exited the SUVs and the guardians fanned out. Before they did I planned some procedures. Even thought I was pregnant, I was still Lissa's main guard. I obviously couldn't fight but I could plan routes.

We entered the spa and of course I was greeted with my_ favorite_ treatment, mud baths. "PLEASE! PLEASE... NO. DON'T PUT ME IN THAT BATH OF SHIT! HELP!" I screeched holding on to the door frame of the mud room. Two guardians picked me up and set me in the pool with everyone else. I narrowed my eyes and made a bad face. "Fuck... You..." I said, leaning back into the bath.

Everyone was relaxing until Lissa brought up a... uh,_ nice_ subject. "Okay Rose, seriously. How are you and Dimitri having so much sex... I mean I am frankly too scared to have sex and Christian feels really bad. Now I feel bad because I am holding out on him and..." Lissa trailed off. Janine and Olena jumped out of the pool.

"I really don't need to hear about my daughters sex life." My mom said.

"I don't think us mothers really need to here this conversation. Come on Janine, lets head to the showers and get ready for the massages." Olena said. They walked to the door.

"Wait for us!" Karolina and Sonya said. I laughed. One they were out of the room I turned to Lissa.

"Liss... I really don't know what to say. I mean I just want it all the time. And, well, Dimitri is more than willing to comply." I smirked, thinking about my Comrade.

"Yah I know. I mean the biggest problem is that I'm scared. Like won't that hurt the baby? And how am I suppose to fit something _else_ in me?" Lissa asked getting frazzled. I snickered and shook my head at her. Mia winced a little.

"Oh come on Mia! We have all had sex here!" I said exasperated. Her eyes narrowed a little. I tuned back to Liss. "Haven't you read any pregnancy books?" I asked her.

"No..." Lissa trailed off. "I've been reading wedding magazines ever since I found out I was pregnant and learned that I needed to plan a wedding as soon as possible!" Lissa said.

"Well you should really start reading up. Cause I was scared shitless when I found out I was pregnant. An I was so scared about sex." I told her. "But I started reading books and wanted sex so we just started... _doing it_." I told her.

"But... I just don't know." Lissa said.

"Well they have like, sex and pregnancy classes." Mia said. Lissa jumped and clapped her hands together.

"Oh! Rose we need to take one of those classes before I go on my honeymoon!" Lissa said excitedly. I glared at Mia. Out of all the things Dimitri and I need, sex in pregnancy classes are not it.

I took a deep breath. "Fine Liss I will take the class with you guys."

"No! No! You _and_ Dimitri are going to take it with us!" Lissa said all excited. Dimitri was not going to take this well. Oh my god, this is going to be so embarrassing. Everyone but Lissa and I cracked up laughing. Lissa pouted at me.

I took another deep breath, "Alright, Liss Dimitri _and_ I will take the class." I told her.

"Yaya!" Lissa squealed.

We moved on to the showers to finally get all the nasty mud off me. Next were the massages. It was so amazing. Not as good as Dimitri's sensual massages, but still amazing.

We had our hair deep conditioned to prep it for tomorrow and of course got our nails done.

"Liss do we really need acrylic nails?" I asked. She had made Mia, Sydney, Viktoria and I get the long fake nails. Of course she got them too.

"Yes." She said. She also picked out a toe nail color for us. Coney Island Cotton Candy by OPI. It was a cute very light peach color. It was practically nude with a little bit of peach color in it. Cute little Zoya also got her nails done. She had insisted on it. She got the same Coney Island Cotton Candy. Lissa wanted the bridal party to all look pretty much the same.

Dimitri's other sisters and mother got different colors of nail polish to match there dresses. Same with Annabelle and Katerina. It was hilarious watching my mother get her nails done. She looked so uncomfortable and kept squirming. I couldn't help but laugh. She would just sent me a glare when I did. We all piled into the SUVs to go back to court to get ready for dinner.

We were all ready and waiting in the lobby. We all wore the sluttiest clothing we could find. Mine was bright red with a bunch of rips in the side and high sparkly heels. I looked like a pregnant slut **(Pic. on Profile)**. Mia was wearing a white wrap dress and some white high ankle booties **(Pic. on Profile)**. Sydney was wearing a shiny gold dress and some ski high black heels **(Pic. on Profile)**. Finally Lissa was wearing a black dress with some black lacy heels** (Pic. on Profile)**.The crotch showing dresses made us look like absolute sluts. It was hilarious. I set the bridal veil and sash on Lissa.

"Oh! We should totally take a picture and sent it to the boys." Mia said. Oh god. Dimitri was going to have a hernia when he saw what I looked like.

"They're going to have a shit-fit! Especially Dimitri." Lissa said looking pointedly at me. I just shrugged.

"Oh what ever. I am sure they are doing worse... Where ever they are." I said, giving Lissa a worried expression. Viktoria took my phone and Mia, Sydney, Lissa, and I got into a pose. Mia was on the left end, she was turned, to the right pushing her boobs up and her but out, Lissa was next to her and was kicking her leg up so her dressed hiked up farther. I was next to Lissa and was bending forward a little giving the camera a great shot of my cleavage. I was winking at the camera. Next to me was Sydney. She had her tongue out and was licking her lips, her right hand was in the 'rock on' sign. We all had our arms around each other. Viktoria took a few pictures before we went to look at them. They were perfect. I hit send and forwarded it to Dimitri. Oh he would just love that.

We all headed out to the restaurant for dinner. It was pretty quick but everyone but Lissa and I had managed to have a lot of drinks. Mia, Sydney, Annabelle, Katerina, Sonya, Viktoria, and Karolina were piss drunk. It was fucking hilarious. We quickly dropped the moms off after dinner and headed out for our night on the town. We cranked up the tunes in the Limo and opened up the sunroof. We were heading to a club in Philadelphia as a surprised for Lissa. Annabelle and Viktoria popped their heads out of the sun roof and sang along to the music bumping from the limo.

"Uh, I like a long hair thick red-bone  
open up her legs to filet mignon that pussy  
I'ma get in an' out that pussy  
if she let me in, i'ma own that pussy!" Viktoria screamed out the sunroof. The people on the streets stared at the girls as they screamed to the offensive lyrics.

"-and ooooooh...  
i wish i could fuck every girl in the world  
i wish i could fuck every girl in the world  
i wish i could fuck every girl in the world!" Anabella screamed. It sounded like a dying cat. I crawled up to the front sun roof, there were two on the limo one in the front one in the back, and popped the top half of my body out of it.

"HI ROSE! HOW'D YA GET OVER THERE?" Viktoria asked. Just then Mia popped out the roof with me. "WOW! MIA WERE DID U COME FROM?" Viktoria asked, perplexed with the idea of Mia appearing out of no where. We all cracked up laughing and continued to sing along to the dirty rap music.

"These hoes is gods gift like Christmas  
I like em caramel skin long hair thick ass  
and I swear Im feelin all yall  
Im scrollin down my call log  
and Ima call all yall  
my butter pecan Puerto Rican  
she screamin out 'papi' every time a n**** deep in  
and Im about to get my Bill Clinton on  
and Hilary can Rodham too boy I gets my pimpin on" We all screamed Gudda Gudda's part together.

Cause we like her and we like her too  
and we like her and we like her too  
and we like her and we like her too  
and we like her and she like us too  
and ooooooh...

i wish i could fuck every girl in the world  
i wish i could fuck every girl in the world  
i wish i could fuck every girl in the world  
(I wish i could fuck every girl in the world)  
oooooh ohh ohh oh!" We all yelled the chorus.

The song ended after a few more verses then 'Last Friday Night' by Kate Perry came on.

"There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque" We sang. I felt Mia get pulled down and Lissa joined me in the sun roof. She put her arm around me, and I did the same.

"Thank you so much Rose. Your are the most amazing best friend ever." She said, hugging me to her. I squeezed back. "I would not be complete without you."

"You are the greatest best friend ever. You have done so much for me. Dimitri, Serena, my life... It's all possible because of you." I told her as the song played in the background.

_There's a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Eended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

We kept our arms around each other, starring at the beautiful Pennsylvania sky as we sang the chorus together.

"Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah" We laughed together.

"This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh"

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too Liss." We exchanged as it played,

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night_

"T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.!" We screamed jumping up and down holding hands.

"Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again" We screamed to the night sky. It reminded me of our old times outside of the Academy while we were on the run.

We embraced. "Best friends?" Lissa asked, holding out her pinky. Something we use to do when we were five.

"Forever." I wrapped mine around hers.

The limo stopped outside of a club called Mist. There was music bumping out of the door, with flashing lights and fog machines going. A large human was standing at the front of a line. He was dressed in all black and was holding a red velvet rope, letting some of the people in the line in. We all just walked in. There were perks to knowing the next queen of the Moroi world, even if it was in the human world. The humans usually just though royal moroi were billionaires or celebrities or something like that. We entered the club and immediately hit the dance floor. We started grinding on each other and having a great time.

It was kind of gross being there. A bunch of the humans would hit on us. Even me.

I felt two arms wrap around me. _What. The. Fuck. _The arms wrapped around me tightly, pushing me against the dudes erection. Ew. The dude's hands traveled up and cupped my breasts as he grinded on me. Damn if Dimitri was here he would literally rip that guy in two. I spun around and pushed his filthy hands off of me.

"Um. What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him in disgust. He was a real pretty boy with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a muscular build, nothing on Dimitri's totally ripped body, but still something.

"Aw. Come on Baby." He said reaching out for my waist. I took a step away and made a gross face at him. "I just want a little fun."

"I recommend that you step away before my boyfriend hunts you down and skins you. I guarantee it will be very painful. He is very... protective of _us_." I sneered at us. He hesitated, probably trying to judge if I was telling the truth. "Would you like me to tell you what he does for a living, cause that could help with the hesitation you are having." I smiled a sickly-sweet smile at him. His eyes widened a little before he took off, realizing I wasn't bluffing.

"What was that?" Lissa asked, coming up and standing next to me.

"Just some perv. I almost had to go into detail about what Dimitri would do to him if he lied another finger on me." I told her. Lissa shivered.

"God I don't want to meet the man that messes with you in front of Dimitri." She shivered again.

"Yup... My sexy russian will tear him apart." I told her.

"Can we get out of here. I am kind of sick of this place." She said. I smiled evilly. If only Lissa knew what was awaiting her back at the room. I checked my phone. It was nine-thirty, the strippers will have just arrived when we get to the hotel.

"Sure Liss." I said. We went and rounded up all the other girls and made our way out to the limo. We pilled into the limo and cranked up the music. Thirty minutes later we were back at court and entering the hotel. I pulled out a silk blind fold and tied it around her eyes.

"Rose..." She growled. I shushed her and lead her up to the room with the rest of the girls. Sydney did the honors and opened the doors to bachelorette party paradise. It was penises galore. And right smack in the middle of the living room was my stripper pole. I was so taking that home with me and installing it in my living room back at the academy.

The two strippers were already in the room. They were dressed in these weird dress pants with little cuffs on there wrist and bow ties around their necks. Oh lord. They were identical twins and looked exactly like Ambrose. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

Anabella whistled and Karolina screamed, "Whoa! SEXI!"

I walked Lissa to the chair sitting in the middle of the room and left the blindfold on. They both walked up to her. Once they got there they took off her blindfold off. She gasped and turned her head to me and glared.

_I am so getting you back for that!_ She said through the bond.

_You already did...Dimitri and I are going to your sex in pregnancy class._ I smirked.

She huffed through the bond as both the strippers ripped off there pants. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. They gave her quite a little show. Including a lap dance, massage, and spin on the pole. After Lissa's horrifically embarrassing moment, which I caught on tape, We all just began to party it up.

We blasted music and grinded on the strippers. We ran all around the suite playing games and crazy things. We all got in a line and grinded on each other. I even took a spin on the stripper pole, something Dimitri had been begging me to do ever since our relationship got serious. Lucky for him I was bringing that pole home...

"LET'S PLAY PENIS RING TOSS." Screamed Katerina. Like I said, when she gets drunk, she gets crazy. For those of you who don't know, penis ring toss is when the guys lye down and get there, um dicks, _up_ and you toss rings around it. Yes the strippers were totally naked, but I wouldn't let them get close to me. Dimitri would have a cow if he knew another naked man was near me. We played the game, which was slightly disturbing, even for me, and continued to party.

Everything was starting to calm down when I noticed Anabella and one of the strippers where missing. Viktoria, who was filming the whole party, also noticed. We quietly crept over to one of the bedrooms, who's door was slightly ajar, and pushed the door open. The sight I saw made me shriek. Anabella was on her knees sucking off the male stripper. His hands were in her hair, guiding her back and forth. They both gasped and turned towards us. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"HOLY SHIT!" Viktoria screeched. Scrambling back out the door. Luckily getting the whole thing on tape. We went back into the main room, trying to forget what we just saw. I did realize though that they didn't come out after we caught them. I shook my head and went to lye down on the couch. Just for a little rest. Of course I ended up falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Alright two chapters down, one to go. Next up the boys bachelor party. Oh and believe me when I tell you it is going to be crazy. FYI: I expect three times the reviews for these three chapters. I really put a lot of work and research into these. This chapter is actually one of my longest. Hope you guys liked it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Love you guys,

Adri


	31. Something like a Hangover

Hey dudes! So this is the guys bachelor party... It's pretty funny if you want my opinion. Love you guys so much and you better review or I am going to eat you. Hello Kitty Faces to you all. REVIEW!

-Adri

P.S. WARNING- This chapter features: The amazing singer Miss **Celine Dion**, Heavy weight champ, the one, the only, Mr. **Mike Tyson**, The bendy, the stretchy, the mysterious, **Cirque du Soleil Performers**, and maybe more... Ohhh! I guess you'll have to read to find out.

* * *

CHAPTER 31 DIMITRI'S POV

We all piled into Ivashkov's jet, getting ready to travel back across the country. We had absolutely no luggage because we were going for only one night. All the plans were set. Well our plans were no plans. The only for sure thing was that we were staying at Ceaser's palace and that a hummer limo was picking us up at the airport when we arrived.

Four hours later and multiple alcoholic drinks later we finally touched down in Vegas' private jet runway. Adrian and Eddie were both shit wrecked while Christian was getting there. I was only buzzed, I guessed Russian's have a high tolerance for alcohol. We all got into the Limo as adrian poured us more Vodka. After he poured it in our cups he took the rest of the bottle and held it up between us. We also put our drinks in the middle and clinked them together.

"Too... To getting shit, ugh, shit wrecked and pull-ling the huge stick out of um, Christian's... Ya Christian's, ass!" Adrian toasted. Wow that might have been the worst toast ever. We all cheered anyway and guzzled our drinks. The limo pulled away from the airport and we began our journey to the strip. I looked out the window in aw as we passed the amazing hotels. _Mandalay Bay, Luxor, Tropicana, Excalibur, New York New York, MGM grand, Monte Carlo, Aria, Bellagio, Paris, Bally's, Flamingo,_ and finally the center of the strip, _Ceasar's Palace_. We pulled up in the drive way and entered the palace and headed over to the check in desk.

Adrian sauntered over to the desk and leaned on it, shooting the girl at the desk a drunken smile. She rose her eyebrow at him.

"Room... Room for um... Shit who is that room for. Belikov, no, Castile, O-Ozera... Noo..." Oh god he didn't remember his own name. I yanked him away from the desk and replaced him. She straightened up and pushed her boobs out a little, sending me a sexy smile. Ugh, women.

'Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Ya. Room for Ivashkov." She just stared at me.

"Hello?" I asked her. She shook her head and blinked a few time.

"Of-of course." She stuttered, typing something into her computer. "Ah. Here it is Emperor's Suite? For one night?" She asked, I nodded. I gave her Ivashkov's credit card. She charged it and gave it back, along with four room keys.

"Thanks." I said.

"And if you need anything, and I mean anything just give me a call." She said licking her lips. I grimaced a little and took the keys. We headed up to the room to make plans. Christian punched the floor 46 button. Top floor. We exited the elevator and headed to the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Eddie yelled. The room wasn't a room... It was an apartment. Two stories with a waterfall, two bowling alleys, a swimming pool, four bedrooms, and a huge view of the strip. Don't forget the humongous amount of alcohol in the living room. We all split up the keys, I gave one to each guy, and we began to make a plan.

"So from now until five thirty we can do what ever we want. But at six we are going to meet up here." I told the guys, everyone nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait. How are we suppose to gamble or go to clubs of Eddie and I are only eighteen?" Christian asked. Fuck, I actually hadn't thought about that. Luckily the drunk did. Adrian produced two ids from his pockets. Obvious Adrian was twenty-one and I was twenty-four so it really wan't necessary for us. I snatched the ids and looked them over, making sure they looked viable. They were perfect. _Christian Ozera, born December 23, 1989_ and_ Edward Castile, born March 17, 1989_. We split up, I took Christian down to the casino while Eddie and Adrian went off the get some 'things.' I didn't even want to know.

We started at black jack. This was my second time in Vegas. My first time was when I turned twenty one. That was one wild time. If this little trip is anything like my last, Rose is going to have one very long talk with me. With some very _choice_ words. Just the thought gave me shivers.

We played for a while then met back up with Adrian and Eddie. I actually won quite a bit. It probably had something to do with my 'guardian face' that Rose liked to kid me about. We were all piss drunk now, including me. We all exited the hotel together and got into Ivashkov's limo. it drove up the strip to Mandalay Bay. A large hotel at the beginning of the strip. It was also home to Minus 5. Now for those of you who have never heard of minus 5 you have not lived. It is a bar/lounge made entirely of ice and is constantly kept at minus five degrees celsius **(23 degrees farinheit for those of you that don't know.)** It is literally below freezing.

We entered the bar and were hit with a gust of cold air. Some perky blonde girl was standing outside. She was in a scantily clad furry skirt and tube top with big furry boots and a huge babushka hat. It was all white. I really wanted to laugh at her.

"Hello. Welcome to Minus 5." She said in a very heavy russian accent. batting her eyelashes at me. What the hell? Did I have a sign on me that said, _Hey girls, I don't have a pregnant fiance and I'll have sex with the first girl that bats her eyelashes at me? _I wondered as I looked in the bar.

"Ya, ya. We want some cold vodka..." Adrian slurred as he walked by the girl and into the bar. We went after him and the russian girl followed. We stopped before we got to the ice room. The woman gave us big coats, mittens, and ear muffs.

"Have fun!" She yelled waving to us as we enter the ice sanctuary. We immediately went to the bar. There were only a few people in there because of the amount of body heat. There were a lot of rules since it was a restaurant made of ice. We all sat down at a table and Adrian sauntered over to the bar and got us all drinks.

My phone buzzed with a text. I opened it up. It was from Roza. It was a picture of the girls in a very compromising position wearing dresses that were next to nothing. It made me fume. What the fuck does she think she is doing? We were going to have a very long talk about how she is to dress when I am not around. I shook my head. it didn't matter that she was pregnant, she was still sexy as fuck and any guy would happily kill their brother for her. I contemplated calling her and yelling but honestly if she heard where we were I would be in deeper shit than she could ever bee.

I came back to reality when Adrian arrived with the drinks and we all toasted. "TO CHRISTIAN'S PUSSSSSY-WHIPPED ASS!" Eddie slurred holding up his drink. We all clinked our ice glasses together.

"TO CHRISTIAN!" We repeated and downed our drinks.

_Caw-caw! Caw-caw! _

I heard the retched sound of a crow really close to my ear and something pecking at my face.

"то. что. ебешь. **(What. The. Fuck.)**" I said slowly. I opened my eyes and found a crow standing on my face, pecking at me. I moved my arms around and scared him off. I looked around the apartment-hotel room-thingy in complete horror. It was absolutely trashed. There was junk all over the room, the pool was drained of water and there was some sort of stripper sleeping in it, all the mattresses were stacked in the corner of the room like some sort of fort, there were holes in all the windows of the room which I assume is how the crow got in.

I got up off my ass and continued my inspection of the rooms. I found Eddie in the kitchen. He was lying on top of the fridge. He was totally naked and had a bottle of beer between his legs. Two hookers were asleep on the counter. They both had tattoos all over there body. I cringed. Please don't let me have fucked anything. I turned to leave the kitchen when I saw that every inch of every wall of the kitchen was covered in penises. Okay? I walked over to Eddie and slapped him a few times.

"Huh-hum. Ugh. WHAT!" He finally yelled after the sixth slap.

"GET OFF YOUR ASS AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I screamed in his ear. He jumped up and looked down at himself. He turned bright red before covering his junk and grabbing his boxers off the ground. We both headed out of the kitchen and started to climb the stairs to the second floor. There were more hookers some old fat truck driver was lying in the corner. He had a big face drawn on his stomach with a mouth and nose and everything.

We continued into the next room were we finally found Adrian. He was only wearing a pair of pants and some Lady Gaga style sunglasses. There were two Cirque du Soleil performers on the floor next to him. They were fully decked out in the weird colorful body suit costumes with bright face makeup and masks. I think they looked like two overgrown fish people. Adrian was lying on his stomach and across his lower back was a tattoo that said _trap stamp_. Eddie and I burst out laughing, Waking Adrian and the two Cirque du Soleil performers. They jumped up and gave us weird faces and make weird movements before jumping out of the room, making hissing noises. Eddie and I looked at each other, disturbed, before looking back at Adrian. He groaned and got up, rubbing his lower back.

"Holy shit! I feel like I got hit by a truck. And why is my lower back throbbing?" He asked. Eddie and I burst out laughing again before pointing to the huge mirror on the wall. He turned and looked at his back before screaming out almost in pain,

"FUCCCCCKKKKKK!" He screamed. He licked his hand and rubbed the tattoo, trying to get it off.

"Adrian that isn't coming off." Eddie snickered.

"Oh man this is so not good." Adrian groaned walking towards the bathroom. "I need to take a piss." He shuffled towards the bathroom and shut the door. Not five seconds late he ran out of the bathroom screaming. He yanked the door closed and pressed himself against it, panting. "There is a tiger in the bathroom." He gasped wide eyed. **(I know. I know. But I really couldn't resist the tiger.) **We looked at him skeptically but then I remembered the rest of the hotel suite and realized anything could happen. I slowly approached the bathroom and sure enough when I opened the door a tiger was prowling in the bathroom. I looked at it and realized it was wearing a collar. The collar read, _Property of Mike Tyson_. Oh, fuck. We have Mike freakin Tyson's tiger. The dude bit someone's ear off and we have his mother fucking tiger. Well, not that I was scared, I am a badass half vampire.

'Where's Christian?" Eddie asked. I yanked the door shut and turned to face them with an angry expression on my face. "What did you just say?" I asked slowly.

Eddie looked a little scared. "I-I said, where is Christian?" Eddie repeated.

I took a deep breath. "Does anyone have the slightest clue as to where Christian is?" I asked. They both shook their heads, no. "Does anyone even remember what happened last night?" I asked.

Adrian gave a half smile-half grimace. "Well about that. See I might have slipped a little _GHB _in our drinks at minus five. Ha... Ha." Adrian laughed nervously.

I smiled a very evil and threatening smile at him. "Now Adrian. Please explain to me, what is GHB?" I asked.

"Roofies." Adrian smiled, innocently. I lunged at him and grabbed him buy the collar and shook him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. CHRISTIAN IS GETTING MARRIED TODAY AND NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS. THERE IS A TIGER IN THE BATHROOM, THE HOTEL IS TRASHED, CHRISTIAN IS MISSING, AND LISSA IS GOING TO CASTRATE ME!" I screamed at him.

"Wha-" Adrian was cut off by a woman walking into the room. She was very very skinny and blonde. She looked really surprised for some weird reason.

"HELLO. I am. Celine Dion. I am. The best singer. In the world." **(HAHA... Celine Dion, smh. Go on youtube and look up The Celine Dion Show on Saturday Night live. That's were my inspiration came from!) **She spoke in short clipped sentences. She had some weird French-Canadian accent. We all tilted our heads to the side and looked at her confused. She just smiled and blinked at us a bunch.

"Lady... Who are you?" Eddie asked, flabbergasted.

"I am. Celine Dion. I am. The best singer. In the world." She said again. We just looked at each other, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked. I was still holding him up by the collar.

"I. Do not know. I just. Woke-up here." She told u looking at us with really big eyes.

"Are you on drugs?" Eddie asked.

"I do not. Know. I just woke up. Here." She said. I opened my mouth to say something, but she suddenly walked out of the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Eddie.

"It doesn't matter, we have a very large problem right now. Christian is missing." I said. Eddie and Adrian nodded. I finally let go of Adrian and began pacing, it was a nervous habit I had.

"We should start by looking at the cell phones. I am petty sure that we took pictures." Said Adrian, rubbing his blood-shot eyes. I nodded and reached in my pocket, finally finding my phone. I opened it up and looked through it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not one picture, text, just nothing. My whole phone was wiped clean. I looked to Adrian, I distinctly remembered him taking pictures before we were drugged.

"Um. Well I can't find my phone." Adrian smiled nervously.

"Same." Eddie shrugged.

"Fuck." I growled in russian. "Well mine is wiped clean. Plan B- We can retrace our steps. I know we don't know all the places we went but we do know the three places we were going to go before we got drugged." I said. "We can asked if anyone remembers us and heard were we were going." I told them. They nodded and we headed off.

We started at minus 5. Because it was still early in the morning not many people were around. Only the bar tender, the photographer, and a few waitresses. They all remembered us, saying 'How could we forget you guys, but where is your friend?'. The photographer lead us out of the bar and into another room in the hotel where all the photos from the hotel are taken. He brought us to last nights section. The majority of the pictures were of us. There were some pretty good ones, Eddie pant-less humping a ice sculpture, me doing a headstand, Adrian naked lying down on the ice bar, Christian kissing some big black guy- Oh my god! Christian was kissing Mike Tyson**(For those of you who don't know, Mike Tyson is a heavy weight boxer that is most famously know for biting some guys ear off during a fight!)**!

I turned to the photographer. "Do you know where we were going after this last night?" I asked him. The mans bushy eyebrows pulled together.

"I think you said something about Cirque du Soleil... But I don't know what show." He said. "OH! But you did mention something about booty? I think. Yes, the blue eyed one, he said something about getting gold booty at the show? I am sorry I don't know what that means." He told us, escorting us out of the photo room.

We left the photo room and began to make our way of the hotel. We were discussing what _gold booty _could mean when Eddie gasped. "Gold booty. Guys Pirates call _treasure _gold booty. Treasure island, the pirate theme hotel, it has a Cirque du Soleil show! Get it?" He yelled.

We all looked at him with wide eyes. It all make since. We ran out to the front of the hotel and hailed a cab. "Treasure Island." I told the driver as he took off down the strip. Adrian threw some money at the cabbie as we jumped out of the car and ran towards the Mystere theater. We hurried past the front gate dodging the ticket sales people and headed towards the theater. We traveled down the stairs and into the main performing area. We looked around searching for any indications that we were here last night.

"HEY! HEY! YOU GUYS AREN'T ALLOWED IN HERE!" We heard a large human yell, jogging up to us. "You guys need to go. This is a closed set." He told us.

Adrian turned to the man and turned on the compulsion. "Listen Sir, we are going to need you to show us the security tape of last nights performance." Adrian said. The mans eyes glazed over and his pupils dilated. He nodded slowly and turned, expecting us to follow.

He lead us over to a set of stairs that we took up to the balcony section of the theatre. He then took us to a special room off to the side. He opened door and lead us in. Adrian once again turned to him. "Forget we were ever here and go back to your usual job." He nodded again before walking away, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, The tape should be around here somewhere..." I said, looking around. It looked like any other security room. There was a desk with a spinning chair and a large flat screen on the wall. There was also a filing system where all the tapes were probably stored. I ripped open the top drawer and pulled out the file that read _September. _I thumbed through it to yesterdays date and grabbed out the sub-file. There was a video tape and a written report.

_The five men in question entered the theatre at nine o'clock, clearly intoxicated. The took their seats and became a nuisance..._

I quit reading and turned to the other guys. They had put in the tape and clicked on the tv. The tape began.

_People poored into the theatre. My eyes searched the screen, looking for our group. _

"THERE!" Eddie said pointing to the group of five guys that had just entered the screen. It was me, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and _Mike Tyson__? "_And look Christian is with us!"What the hell was going on here? There was no sound on the tape but we could clearly see that we were causing a ruckus. Everyone took there seats and the show started.

_After about twenty minutes of the show I stood up. The other four guys were laughing at me as I jumped up on stage and started flipping around on stage like the performers. Finally two guys in black security outfits began chasing after me. They, of course, couldn't catch me with my dhampir speed. I hopped up on the acrobats wires and started doing areal tricks. _

"Oh. My. God. Dude, you are epic!" Adrian laughed, high fiving me. I chuckled and continued to watch.

_I continued to do tricks as the crowed started to cheer for me. Just then Eddie got up on stage with me and started to do tricks like me. The security looked overwhelmed. Adrian also got up on stage, vodka in hand, and just began to stumble around stage. The guards immediately took Adrian by the arm and escorted him away. _

"Nice, Adrian." I chuckled.

_Finally Eddie and I swung out over the crowd and jumped off the areal wires. We bounced out of the theatre and disappeared from view. Christian and Mike looked at each other before sneaking out of the theatre. _

I paused the tape and looked at Adrian and Eddie. "So lets get this straight. Adrian got kicked out by security, Christian and Mike Tyson snuck out of the theatre, and Eddie and I are acrobats on the run?" I asked. They nodded.

"I guess this is were we all got split up." Eddie said.

I think we should search around for a while. Just to make sure Chris isn't wandering around somewhere, lost. Then in and hour and a half we can figure something else out." I said. They agreed. We scaled the city in the short amount of time we had. Looking for any indication that Christian or any of us had been there.

Two hours later we were empty handed and still in the same place. Not one thing in any of the many hotels we had been in had show we were there. I was stumped.

"I think our next place to look for Christian is Mike Tyson's house." Adrian finally said as we stumbled through the outer court yard of Ceaser's Palace. We all agreed and made our way back to our hotel room, picking up a raw steak on the way. We quickly entered our room and made our way over to the bathroom that was currently inhabited by a tiger.

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Eddie as I peered into the bathroom. He was pacing the room making little purring noises. I quickly slammed the door shut.

"Ivashkov? You got anymore of those roofies?" I asked him. He nodded and dug into his pockets, producing a little clear yellow bottle with small white tablets. I grabbed the bottle, hit him as hard as I could, then took out four of the little pills. I crushed them up and sprinkled the dust over the raw steak. Eddie quickly opened the door and I slid the steak through the opening. Eddie quickly slammed the door shut again.

"Now we wait." Eddie said. Five minutes later there was some clawing at the door, then a loud bang. We all looked at each other then back at the door. I shrugged and gestured to Eddie to open the door. He slowly opened it. "All clear." He said, opening it up all the way. The tiger was lying on the floor. It was still alive of course, just a little out of it.

"Did we really just drug a tiger?" Asked Adrian. Eddie and I nodded.

"Now we got to hurry. There probably going to wear off in about an hour." I told them. They nodded and we got to work.

Five minutes later we were pushing a service cart with a drugged out tiger down the hallway. Shit that thing was heavy. We quickly made our way thought the casino floor and pushed thought a back entrance. Thought the back entrance was a small car port filled with different cars. I grabbed the keys to a white van and lead our little group through to the car. We loaded the tiger into the back and jumped into the front portion of the van.

We drove outside town to a different part of the city. There were a bunch of big houses... no, mansions. I turned up the driveway to a house that had a huge gate in front of it. On the gate was a curly _MT _scrawled in gold. There was a buzzing noise and then the gates slowly opened, revealing another long drive way. We finally pulled up to the humungous house and exited the van, leaving the tiger there. We rang the door bell and waited. Finally a butler came to the door.

"Yessssssss..." He said.

"Um is Mr." Eddie looked to me before continuing. "Tyson here?" He asked.

"Yessssssss... He has been expecting you." The butler said leading us thought his house. He took us into a large main room.

Mike Tyson was sitting there, on a throne, holding what looked to be a baby tiger. "Awe hey! I remember you guys from last night! What up guys- Hey were's your skinny friend with the black hair?" He asked. We all looked between each other with confused faces before looking back to Tyson.

"Well thats why we came here. We don't know where Christian is and well, he is kind of needed back in Pennsylvania for his wedding." I began, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Awe man. How'd ya loose the kid?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"Um well, I might have slipped them some roofies last night." Adrian said, bashfully. Tyson burst out laughing.

"OH you guys are good." He chuckled. "So what can I help you with." He asked, petting his tiger like an evil genius would pet his cat.

"Well we-" I was cut off by a ringing coming out of my front pocket. I pulled my phone out and tossed it to Adrian. "Can you take that..." I asked him.

He shrugged and looked down at my phone. His eyes widened and his face fell. "It's Rose." He stuttered out.

ROSE'S POV

Today was Saturday, and it was absolute craziness at the court. Not one person was still, everyone was running around preparing for the wedding of the century. The wedding of Queen and King to be, Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. I was super stressed out, which was definitely not good for the baby.

It was now one p.m. (a.m. for humans), The wedding was about five hours away. Lissa was sleeping in her room, attempting to relax before the big moment. As the maid of honor, I was overviewing the set up, making sure every silk piece was properly hung and every fork was straight. I looked like a joke in my sweat pants and slippers with my hair up in rollers and my big pregnant stomach jutting out between my hips. Mia and Sydney were outside in the garden making sure every flower was perfect and all the chairs were lined up evenly.

I decided to make a call to Dimitri's cell to see how they were doing. They should be getting on the jet right now if they were going to make it back in time. I grabbed my cell out of my sweat pants pocket and walked out onto the large balcony from inside the ballroom. I hit his speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

He finally picked up after the second ring.

"_Hello?_" I heard him say in his deep sexy voice. His voice seemed a little different, maybe a little more horse, but hardly noticeable.

"Hey Baby." I purred and smiled to myself.

He cleared his throat a little. "_Hey Ros- Ugh Baby. How are you?_" He asked. I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Comrade what's wrong? You don't sound so good." I told him worried.

"_It's nothing Babe. I'm just a little tired, it was a long night._" He explained to me.

"Mmmm..." I nodded in understanding. "I miss you so much Baby. Serena misses you too." I told him.

"_Mmmhhum_." He mumbled. I pouted, what the fuck was wrong with him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at him.

"_Nothing Babe, I'm just tired._" Dimitri said.

"Are you too tired for phone sex, baby?" I asked him with a giggle. I quickly swept my eyes across the balcony to make sure no one was out here with me, sure enough it was only me.

"_Umm- uh, well..._" He stuttered.

"What's wrong, Babe? It's not like we haven't done this before." I said and bit my finger.

"_Rose, it's not really a good time, and I'm really tired, and well-_" He tried to get out. I started to hyperventilate.

"Comrade! Why are you saying that. Your never too tired. And since when do you call me Rose. Don't you love me! Oh my god. You don't love me!" I started crying. "You were just using me, oh god!" I sobbed. I heard shuffling on the other line and some other noises.

"_ROZA! Baby calm down. I love you so much. You are my entire world. Don't cry Milaya._" I heard Dimitri coo.

I sniffled. "COMRADE!" I whined. "Why are you acting like that."

"_I'm not Baby, I promise. I love you and miss you so much. I can't wait to come home and see you and our little baby."_ He said to me with longing in his voice.

"Promise." I said.

"_I promise._" He answered back.

"So, your too tired, huh? Is your age getting to you, old man." I teased. He growled. "Don't tell me, your having trouble getting it up." I smirked.

He growled again. "_You know that's not the case Roza._" He said in a low voice.

"Oh really, I don't think I do. Well I guess your just going to have to prove me wrong." I chuckled, observing my acrylic nails for any chips.

"_Oh believe me baby, when I get home I'm-_" He switched to Russian. "Я_ иду__к__пошел на хуй__так сложно, как__я могу__вплотную__первой стенки__я вижу и__мне все равно,__кто смотрит__._ **(I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can right up against the first wall I see and I don't care who's looking.)**" He growled, turning me on immensely.

Just as I was about to answer him I was interrupted by one of the food waiters, who popped out from inside the ballroom. "Miss Rose, the chief has some questions about the menu for tonight." He said.

I sighed, sadness in my voice. "I gotta go Babe." I pouted.

"Alright Roza. I love you. I'll see you soon." He said.

"Love you too Babe." I answered back and hung up.

Time to get back to work…

DIMITRI'S POV

I shrugged at Adrian and started to question Mike Tyson. "What do you remember about last night?" I asked, interrogation style at the same time Adrian answered the phone. Thanks to my dhampir hearing I could question Tyson while still listening in on there conversation.

"Hello?" I heard him say trying to imitate my voice. He tried putting a light russian accent on his words.

"_Hey Baby."_ I heard Roza purr on the other line. God she is a little vixen.

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well we were pretty hammered, so everything is a little fuzzy. But I do remember meeting you guys in Minus 5." He recalled. I nodded. "Then we moved on to the acrobat show- Hey you were pretty good at all of that stuff." He laughed recalling the memory of me flipping around on stage. I smiled a little.

"Ya, I guess." I said.

Adrian cleared his throat a little, still speaking like me. "Hey Ros- Ugh Baby. How are you?" He asked, slipping up.

"_Comrade what's wrong? You don't sound so good._" Rose told him. It was only a matter of time before she caught on.

"Well anyway, I remember we got split up. There was some problems. But we ended up meeting again at a night club." He said.

"Do you remember what club it was?" I asked, trying to take in s much information as I could. He thought for a moment.

"It's nothing Babe. I'm just a little tired, it was a long night." Adrian finally said, coming up with an excuse. I clenched my fists, I didn't like Adrian calling my girl _babe. _

"_Mmmm.._." She mumbled, skeptical. "_I miss you so much Baby. Serena misses you too._" She said. I felt happiness flow through me at those words.

"Mmmhhum." He mumbled. I think it was getting a little too personal for Adrian.

"I think it was _Jet _at the Luxor. But I don't really remember." he said.

"Do you know if the black haired kid, Christian, was still with us?" I asked. That was the most important question. He pondered it for a moment.

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_" She screamed through the phone.

"Yea, yea. He was there. He was also there when we went to the strip club too... And the tattoo parlor." He looked to Adrian. "Hey, Boy, did you really get that tattoo?" Mike asked Adrian. Adrian narrowed his eyes a little and nodded. He then turned around and lifted his shirt to show everyone.

"Nothing Babe, I'm just tired_._" Adrian said. Really Adrian? You could come up with something better.

"_Are you too tired for phone sex, baby?"_ She giggled. I snapped my teeth together and clenched my hands until my knuckles turned white.

"_Umm- uh, well..._" He stuttered and looked at me, scared of my reaction.

"Do you remember a time when Christian wasn't with us?" I asked him, trying to take my mind off Adrian and Rose.

He shook his head no. "I remember after the strip club we got into the limo and brought a few _friends _with us to my club. We went and got my tiger for some reason. Then we all went back to your hotel room and partied." He shrugged.

"And Christian was there?" I asked him, making sure.

"Yea." He nodded.

_"What's wrong, Babe? It's not like we haven't done this before."_ Rose pushed, normally if it were me she was talking to I would say yes right away, she wasn't use to stalling.

"What time did you leave our room?" I asked.

"Four a.m. The Christian kid was still with you guys when I left." He said. So Christian was still with us at four a.m. This was good, it meant he probably didn't go far from the hotel.

"Rose, it's not really a good time, and I'm really tired, and well-" Oh fuck, he was denying her. This is not good. I started to hyperventilate.

"_Comrade! Why are you saying that. Your never too tired. And since when do you call me Rose. Don't you love me! Oh my god. You don't love me!_" She started to cry. "_You were just using me, oh god!_" She sobbed. Great, Adrian managed to make Rose made at me with only a few sentences. Time to do damage control.

"Excuse me." I said to mike and smacked Adrian on the back of the head. I grabbed the phone from Adrian. I turned away from the group and took a few steps back. Eddie and Adrian continued with the questions.

"ROZA! Baby calm down. I love you so much. You are my entire world. Don't cry Milaya." I cooed and tried to comfort her.

She sniffled a little and calmed her breathing. "_COMRADE!_" She whined. "_Why are you acting like that._"

I learned that when dealing with Rose it was a thousand times better to agree with her and comfort her than to try and explain why she was wrong. "I'm not Baby, I promise. I love you and miss you so much. I can't wait to come home and see you and our little baby_."_ I said, longing to see my beautiful pregnant girlfriend.

"Promise?" She asked.

"_I promise._" I answered back.

"_So, your too tired, huh? Is your age getting to you, old man._" She teased me. Damn Adrian, he really couldn't come up with a better excuse then tired? I growled. "_Don't tell me, your having trouble getting it up._" She giggled. Eddie and Adrian stifled their laughs. I was going to catch hell for that later on.

I growled again. "You know that's not the case Roza_._" I said in a low voice, trying not to draw any more attention to my conversation.

"_Oh really, I don't think I do. Well I guess your just going to have to prove me wrong._" She chuckled.

"Oh believe_ me _baby, when I get home I'm_-_" I switched to Russian. "Я идукпошел на хуйтак сложно, какя могувплотнуюпервой стенкия вижу имне все равно,кто смотрит. **(I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can right up against the first wall I see and I don't care who's looking.)**" I growled, thinking about coming home to my sexy and beautiful Roza.

I heard a feint voice in the background on Rose's side. "_Miss Rose, the chief has some questions about the menu for tonight._" The voice said.

She sighed sadly. "_I gotta go Babe_."

"Alright Roza. I love you. I'll see you soon." I said.

"_Love you too Babe_." She said before hanging up.

I turned towards the guys to see that there were standing in the same place as before, but facing me. Mike Tyson had since left to take car of other business. "So what's up?" I asked. That was a bad thing to ask.

"Apparently not your dick." Eddie and Adrian burst out laughing. I glared at them.

"You know she was just kidding. I mean this is Rose we are talking about, it's definitely not hard to get it up around her." I smirked. They shut up pretty quickly. "So did you find anything else out?" I asked.

Eddie nodded. "He said that when he was leaving we had said something about going to the roof?" Eddie shrugged.

Adrian gasped. "Wait, that has to be it. He has to be on the roof. I mean it's the only place in the hotel we haven't checked!" Adrian yelled.

I nodded. "It's worth a shot." I said.

We ran out of the mansion as fast as we could and piled into the van. The tiger had since been removed by the staff at Mike Tyson's manor. We sped off in the direction of our hotel. Fifteen minutes later we skidded to a halt in the vans parking lot. Eddie, Adrian, and I jumped out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. We ran as fast as we could through the casino, pushing people left and right until we reached the elevator. We hopped into the first one we found and took it to the top level of the hotel.

The door dinged, signaling we were at the correct level. We popped out of the elevator and ran to the service stairs at the end of one of the huge hallways, behind a door that read, _Employees Only. _Eddie and I pushed through the door and I grabbed Adrian by the arm, dragging him along with us. He had gotten pretty out of breath by the time we had entered the elevator.

We finally emerged to find the roof empty. "NOOOO!" I yelled in a dramatic manor and fell to my knees. He wasn't here. We had scaled the city and he wasn't here. My god, Lissa was going to murder me when she found out I lost her soon to be husband.

"It just doesn't make since. This is the only place he could be!" Eddie said in shock, beginning to pace.

Adrian just groaned and stumbled over to the ledge of the roof and leaned against it, looking out over the strip. His eyes swept the streets below him then stopped. His eyes widened in pure shock. "OH. MY. GOD." He enunciated each word slowly, keeping his eyes on the same spot.

I scrambled off the floor and went to go see what Adrian was looking at, Eddie was following close behind. We both peered over the ledge to see what he was looking at. "OH. MY. GOD." We mimicked Adrian. Down below us, on the roof of the casino that stuck out from the hotel, was Christian. He was knocked out on one of the mattresses from our room.

We all gave each other shit-eating grins before taking off as fast as we could back towards the elevator. We took the elevator down to the second floor of the casino and jumped back out of the elevator. Our heads whipped around, looking for our next clue as to where we should go. Eddie ran towards another door that also said: _Employees Only_. We snuck into that one and ran to the little stair case that read: _Casino Roof_. I like how these people label everything.

We pushed thought our last door to find Christian, tangled in the sheets of the mattress he was snoring on. I had no idea how he was sleeping up there, it was noisy as fuck, with the cars speeding and honking, and the loud chatter of the strip. Next to him on the bed was Adrian and Eddie's cell phones, Three empty alcohol bottles, and one empty vodka bottle with a piece of paper in it. Adrian, who was tired two seconds ago, sprinted over to the bottles and kneeled down next to them. He over turned each one, trying to get a drop out of just one. "Why is the rum always gone?" Adrian asked in sorrow as he flipped over the last bottle. He finally moved on to the bottle with the slip of paper in it as we went to wake Christian.

Eddie took off full speed and jumped on Christian. Christian heaved and groaned, rubbing his eyes. Eddie adjusted his position and sat on Christian's face and farted. We all turned to look at Christian's reaction. He rolled over on his stomach and started coughing. "Oh my god, Dude! I think I can taste your gas!" Christian groaned and dry heaved. At that we all burst out laughing.

"Man, what happened?" Christian asked rubbing his forehead a Adrian took the Vodka bottle and smashed it against the ground, trying to get the paper out of the bottle.

I shook my head at him. "You don't want to know." I said to him and looked at my watch. "And you are late to your wedding."

Christian eyes widened in fear. "Liss is going to kill us." Christian stated in a matter of a fact tone. He jumped up off the mattress and headed for the door.

"WAIT!" Adrian called, his eyes glued down on the piece of paper that was in the vodka bottle a few seconds ago.

We all turned to him and waited for and explanation. "What Ivashkov?" I asked impatiently. He held the small piece of paper out to me. I snatched the paper from him and nearly fainted at what it said. It was a cash out card from gambling it read: _Dimitri Belikov... Something... Something... Something... Jackpot Winner... Something... Something... $ 12,000,000_! "Shit." I cursed in english and blinked a few times, making sure I was readying it right. I looked up at the guys to see Eddie and Christian just looking confused and Adrian smirking.

"What is it!" Christian asked, he wasn't a very patient person. I handed the check to them. Christian scanned it, halfway though his eyes widened in shock.

"You, you, you... And wi-win... And twelve mil-lian. Twelve milliaon. Twelve Christina MILLIAN!" Christian started to freak out. I think he was loosing his mind.

"YOU WON TWELVE CHRISTINA MILLIANS! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW TWELVE EXISTED! I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY ONE!**(For those of you that don't know Christina Millian is a beautiful singer/actress. :D) **Do you mind if I have one?" Eddie yelled, getting up and dancing around. I shook my head at him.

"Twelve million dollars not twelve Christina Millians." His face fell, then his eyes popped out of his head at what I had said. His eyes closed and he fell backwards onto the mattress, passing out.

"Okay, money aside, we have four and a half hours to get to a place almost five hours away. We need to get a move on. Were going to stop by the room and grab anything that we might of left, next we are going to cash this card in, and then we gotta get to the airport because a of now, you are already going to be late to your wedding." I explained to Christian as I picked Eddie up and slapped him a few times. When he finally woke we all took off towards our room.

Once we got there we rummaged through the room, picking up anything that we missed and quickly exited the room after that. As we were heading towards the door to our room I saw the cleaning lady from the hotel standing there, frozen in shock. "Sorry." We all mumbled as we hurried by. Adrian was last to pass the woman. He grabbed his wallet and quickly threw a wad of one-hundred dollar bills at her.

"¡lo siento!**(Sorry!)**" Adrian called as we rushed down the hall and into another elevator. Christian pressed _Casino _level and we all waited anxiously for the doors to open again. Finally they did and we pushed our way out of the elevator and into the crowded lobby. We swerved and fought through the hoards of people until we finally made it to the automated cashier. I stuck the twelve million dollar card into the slot and pushed the button. Adrian got on the phone with his pilot and alerted him to get the jet ready while I anxiously awaited the money.

Finally A check popped out, it was signed and addressed to me for twelve million. Roza, was going to go into labor when she saw this. I told the guys that I was finished and headed out to the front of the hotel, only to be met with a HUGE line for taxis.

"FUCK!" Christian cursed as we skidded to a halt at the back of the line. Shit, we really don't have time for this.

"Anyone know how to hot wire a car?" Adrian asked, nodding towards the cherry red Bentley convertible parked off to the side in the valet.

I smirked. "One my count, run." I muttered to them. "One... Two... THREE!" I yelled and sprinted towards the car, the guys following close behind. I jumped over the door and into the drivers seat. Christian slid in next to me and Eddie and Adrian had jumped in the back. I yanked the compartment under the steering wheel out and quickly sparked the wires, causing the engine to rev.

I heard shouting and the pounding of feet chasing behind me as I accelerated out of the Ceaser's Palace valet and onto the strip. It was then I realized I just stole a three-hundred thousand dollar car, great. "Guys, we just stole a three-hundred thousand dollar car..." I stated as I swerved between a tour bus and a taxi cab with a banner of girls butts on the back. Adrian chuckled and I saw him lean back through the rear-view mirror.

"Sadly, I don't think that's the worst thing we've done in our time here." He said as I ran through a red light, receiving some middle fingers and honks.

* * *

SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOO... Did I say SO, well I'm saying it again, I'm SO SORRY for the long wait. This should have been up a while ago but for some reason when I save it, it only save the first five hundred words of the chapter, which is not a lot considering that this chapter is about 9,000 words! Yes, my longest chapter (I hope it was funny). I love you guys so much and I love this story just the same so please please be patient with me. All of you reading my stories who are also authors know how hard it is to keep a story going and to make it good. There is a lot of pressure! I want each and every one of you to take some pleasure in a comedic story (Because I've noticed a lot of these boring angst/drama/romance stories when I just want a little comedy!). So just be patient and of course REVIEW! Also, below are some questions/comments/concerns that I want to explain:

QUESTIONS/COMMENTS/CONCERNS

1. Q- Why don't I update a lot?

A- I have a very busy life (As many of you do.) Here are just a few things I am doing at the moment right now if that isn't enough: 4 hours of volleyball practice per day, new school starting on monday, school schedule problems, school uniform ordering problems, moving houses, summer school chemistry (just finished a week ago), just to name a few.

2. Q- Are you going to have Rose's baby die?

A- NO WAY! This is a comedy and will remain a comedy until the day I die. Sorry to be dramatic. I understand that she is being irresponsible but don't worry she'll smarten up.

3. Q- What's up with the whole Sydney thing? It was hard to follow.

A- Sorry about that too. See I wanted that to transition better but it ended up how it ended up. Basically Adrian gave Sydney a spirit ring so that people wouldn't figure out that Adrian was with a human. They decided that they didn't want to hide the relationship from their friends anymore. (*SPOILER* Maybe some Adrian and Sydney vs. Adrian's parents drama...)

4. Please, please, please look at the outfits on my profile! I updated all of them and added more characters. (More to come!)

5. This story should be about 40-ish chapters long, give or take.

If you have any other questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to PM me... ORRRRRR, you could always do my favorite thing and REVIEW! Oh, and I want to say 600 reviews before next chapter, pretty, pretty, PLEASE! :D

Hugs and Kisses,

-Adri


	32. Coat closet status: Occupied

All I gotta say is once you're done, REVIEW! :P

-Adri

* * *

CHAPTER 32 LISSA'S POV

"Where the FUCK are they!" I roared, pacing the length of my prep room only in my wedding lingerie and white heels. My hair was up in my rollers and make-up was perfectly caked on my face.

Rose, Mia, Sydney, and Viktoria where all sitting in make-up chairs in front of mirrors getting their make-up an hair fixed to perfection. Zoya was standing on the bed in my hotel room while Karolina struggled to pull up her little flower girl dress. Olena and Sonya were in the corner with about three dress specialist observing my large dress and discussing the best way to get my huge princess style gown on without getting it wrinkled.

"Liss calm your ass down, your going to sweat off your spray tan." Rose tried to mumble without moving her lips, while Stephan, the make-up artist, struggled to line her lips. "They'll be here soon."

"They better." I growled and peeked out the window that overlooked the huge courtyard that would be hosting Christian and I's ceremony. It was about and hour tell the wedding and we still haven't heard anything from the boys. The isles were already starting to fill up with important moroi figured and guest of my wedding as Marissa, my wedding planer, ushered people to their seats.

The whole entire location looked perfect. The large courtyard was perfectly polished, with every rose and flower in place, the small orchestra was seated in the corner softly playing music, and the minister was already set up in front. The only thing missing was Christian. I saw Abe and Janine enter finally, taking their seat. After a few more people I saw the queen enter with her entire entourage. They all were in fancy dresses with their noses stuck way up in the air. I shook my head and began to pace again. This put a hell of a lot more pressure on me. I couldn't disappoint her, she already disapproved of Christian and I, I couldn't have her disapprove of the wedding too.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the supportive face of my best friend. "Don't worry." Rose comforted, squeezing my shoulder. "I'll go call Dimitri. Okay? Everything will be fine. All you need to worry about is looking perfect." She smiled and lightly hugged me. I nodded. She walked back over to her makeup chair and took a seat, crossing her legs. Rose grabbed her phone off the table in front of her and clicked a button, Dimitri's speed dial, I presume. After a few seconds the phone was answered and there was a buzz on the other line.

"Hey Baby." She smiled as the hair stylist softly began to pull her hair out of the rollers. There was some more buzzing, Dimitri speaking.

"I'm good." Rose giggled and blushed, ugh she was too love sick for her own good. There was some more buzzing.

"Yes!" She replied with a smile.

"Really..." Buzzing. "Awww... Babe!" She cooed in her cute voice that was reserve for Dimitri. I cleared my throat and looked at Rose expectantly. "Oh." She mouthed, gave me a smile, and thumbs up. There was some more buzzing on the other line and Rose's face and thumb up fell. Her eyes narrowed and her mouthed turned into a grimace. There was more buzzing.

"WHAT!" She roared and shot up from her seat, causing the hairstylist to jump. Her hand clenched into a fist and her face contorted into one of anger. There was more buzzing on the other line but she cut him off.

"DIMITRI ALEXANDR BELIKOV! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" She screamed into the phone. Everyone looked at Rose, trying to find an explanation in her face. Karolina covered Zoya's ears. I could heard Dimitri trying to explain over the phone, but I couldn't exactly make out what he was saying.

"Well I guess you better find a way to teleport here because if you aren't here in forty-five minutes, I will never give you a BJ ever again!" She growled and harshly pushed the end button. I chewed on my fake nail until it snapped.

"FUCK!" I cursed and shook my hand. That hurt like a bitch. Everyone stared at us with wide eyes. She turned and froze, looking back at us. "LISS! Your nail! Someone get a manicurist now!" Rose yelled picking up my hand and observing my nail. One of the make-up artist grabbed her tool box and pulled out and acrylic tip, adhesives, and the little square heater to repair my nail. "Rose..." I said in warning as the women got to work on my nail. Rose's face broke out in a huge, very forced, smile.

"It will be fine. Everything will be fine. They will be here..." She said in a mechanic voice.

"Rose... What is going on?" I said in a slow, nervous voice.

She turned to look at me. "Don't worry Liss, they'll be here. They just have to hurry their asses up." She said with a half smile. I took a deep breath and took my seat at my own make-up chair. My hair stylist went to pulling all the rollers out of my hair and the other woman went to work on my finger nail while I opened my mind to Rose, trying to see if she knew the actual time the guys would be arriving. She was blocking me, damn. I sat back in my chair and attempted to relax. Twenty-five minutes later all the rollers were out of my hair and my hairstylist was attempting to style my hair up in a bun. She did it in a beautiful twist securing it with blonde colored bobby pins. She left some pieces down to frame my face and curled them again. I was now the only one that wasn't dressed.

Rose was in her beautiful long peach maxi dress **(Pic. on Profile)**, Mia and Sydney were in their short peach colored bandage dresses **(Pic. on Profile)**, and Zoya and Viktoria were in their flower girl dresses **(Pic. on Profile)**. Olena, Sonya, and Karolina had since left to take their seats down at the wedding.

"Liss, it's time." Rose smiled and held my hands. I let out a nervous breath and nodded my head. Rose dropped my hands and went to go help the dress assistants carry the dress over to me. They slowly eased the dress over my head, making sure to not touch my hair or face. Rose made sure to cover my eyes as they laced up the back of the dress. When I finally felt them finish up the dress I heard Rose and a few others gasp. It made me nervous.

"WHAT! WHAT! What's wrong? Does it look hideous, oh god it looks-" I cut myself off when Rose removed her hands. The women looking at me through the mirror was definitely a queen. Her long hoop like gown hung down to the floor and her hair was pulled back into a beautiful twist. Her make-up was done to perfection. I gasped, the women was me.

"Oh Liss..." Rose ran to me and hugged me lightly. "Damn these hormones." She laughed as she fanned her face, trying not to cry. I turned and saw Mia and Sydney also fanning their face.

"LISS!" They both cried and ran to me. We all embraced in a light group hug.

"Alright something old..." Rose said, producing two little pearl earrings with diamond teardrops hanging from them. I gasped. Tears really started to leak from my eyes as Rose hooked the earrings into my ears. They were my mothers priceless earrings. I had always been to scared to even touch them ever since her passing.

"Rose…" I whispered.

"Shhh..." She shushed me. "Don't start. It was her dream for you to wear these on your wedding." She told me. I nodded silently and let her finish her work. "Well the shoes and dress are new so no problems there." She said. "So, something borrowed." She smirked and snapped the lacy white garter in her hands.

"Of course you would be the one to lend me your garter." I said with an eye role.

"Oh and make sure you get that thing dry cleaned after Sparky rips it off you. I don't want Dimitri to get an infection from Sparky's saliva when we use it." She chuckled. Everyone groaned.

"TMI, Rose." Sydney said giving a bad face. Everyone laughed. There was no stopping Rose from her sexual comments.

"Anyway... Something Blue. Well we all know what color your underwear are Liss." Rose smacked my butt. I blushed. My underwear where bright blue, hence the something blue. All the other girls settled down to wait for my wedding planner to call us down stairs.

Rose was sitting on the bed, playing with little Zoya. Viktoria was watching, laughing at something Zoya was doing; while Mia and Sydney where looking out the large window in the room. I continued to pace. The boys were now officially 5 minutes late. I almost started crying when the wedding planner barged into the room.

"Alright ladies, lets get lined up. The boys just got here and are getting tuxedos on as we speak." She explained. We all exited the room and made our way towards the large rose garden. Just as we got there We caught a glimpse of Dimitri and Eddie, the last of the guys entering. I looked at Rose, who was trying very hard to restrain herself from jumping Dimitri.

"Yum. He is so fucking fine." Rose Purred. My god, she is horny. I thought to myself. Next to me Rose burst out laughing. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I-I'm glad you... Haha... think of me like that Liss." She laughed. I turned bright red. She had heard my thoughts. Now everyone was looking for me for an explanation. I just shook my head and took a deep breath. Inside of the garden I heard the wedding march begin. My legs began to shake in fear.

"Go ahead Paul." Melissa said, sending little Paul down the isle first. I was thankful that we had practiced the wedding march so many times. Ten beats later it was Vika and Zoya's turn. "Viktoria, Zoya, go." She said, sending them together. Vika had to walk with Zoya because she was too young to be alone. I heard a chorus of 'awws' as Zoya entered the garden. She was absolutely adorable. "Alright, bridesmaids, your turn." Melissa said, sending Sydney and Mia down the Isle at intervals of ten beats. "Break a leg, you two." Melissa said as she send us down the isle next.

I gasped as I entered the garden. It was even more stunning then last time I saw it. All thoughts went out of my head when I saw the man of my dreams, my Chrissy. He looked so handsome. Rose kept me on beat, walking at the right pace as we made our way down the huge isle. I finally shook my head, trying to get rid of my shock and replaced it with a smile.

After the agonizingly slow wedding march we were finally at the alter. "Take care of her or I'll kick your ass." Rose growled, making the first row of people chuckle. Rose then kissed my forehead and placed my hand in Christian's. After she went to take her spot behind me, the priest went to start the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today..." He went on. I didn't really pay attention to the service, I was more consumed with the sight of Christian. He was looking at me the same way. Finally I caught on to what the priest was saying. He was getting ready to start the vows. We decided to go with traditional vows, because thats how both our parents got married.

"Christian, repeat after me." The priest said. Christian nodded. "I, Christian, take you Vasilisa..."

"I Christian take you Vasilisa." I already started crying. This moment would be in graved in my mind forever.

"-to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"'to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish;"

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish;"

"and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." Even he was a little teary eyes by this point.

"Now Vasilisa, repeat after me." This time I nodded. "I, Vasilisa, take you Christian..."

"I Vasilisa take you Christian." I sobbed a little. Great I sounded like I had a frog in my throat.

"to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish;"

"in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish;"

"and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

"and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us." I finally got out tears were streaming down my face now. God, why did I have to be so emotional.

_I'm so proud of you, Liss._ I heard Rose say through the bond. I was now smiling so wide that my cheeks where hurting. Tears were still streaming down my face and I probably looked like a fool but I didn't care. We said our I do's and the priest continued.

"Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." He smiled, then turned to Christian. "You may now kiss the bride." Christian look at me deeply before wrapping his arms around by waist and giving me a nice smooch on the lips. I responded by lightly placing my hands on his cheeks, kissing him back. We broke away when the choruses of cheers broke out among our witnesses. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir-Ozera!" The priest smiled and held his hands out to us.

Another round of cheers broke out. Christian smiled a dazzling smile at me and offered me his hand. I softly placed mine in his and he lead me down the hall as dainty white rose petals fell around us. I could faintly hear my bridesmaids and Christian's groomsmen walking down the isle behind us, but I was to consumed in my post marriage haze to care.

Our wedding planer lead us off to another garden while the guest filed into the reception area. Following us was my whole wedding party. I just couldn't contain myself anymore.

I grabbed Christian and kissed him as hard as I could. He was more than happy to oblige. Apparently we weren't the only ones who were doing that because Viktoria groaned, "God, can't you people stop being horny?"

Christian and I chuckled and I unwrapped myself from around Christian. We turned to see Rose wrapped around Dimitri, literally sucking his face off. His hand his hands under her butt, holding her up. I just chuckled and shook my head as Viktoria tried to pry them apart. Some things will never change.

ROSE'S POV

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch... Well except for the fact that the guys were late, but I would confront Dimitri about that later.

Once Viktoria finally got me away from Dimitri we all spent about an hour taking pictures to 'document' this moment as Lissa said. They were all happy, mostly all of them had Lissa in them.

The second Dimitri and I were done taking pictures Dimitri and I were once again attached by the lips... And well where ever we could without being indecent. "Ugh... God... Baby... I... Ugh... Missed you... So much!" I said between kisses. Dimitri shoved his tongue back into my mouth. I hummed in satisfaction.

"Mmmmm…" Dimitri moaned in agreement.

I disentangled from Dimitri and we all made our way to the reception area. Lissa separated from us so that she could change into her reception dress. Christian waited for her outside of the ball room while the rest of us entered. It was beautiful, the way that the pink sunrise flooded in from the huge open french doors.

We all took our seats at the head table as we waited for the newly weds to come in.

Finally the DJ announced for Lissa and Christian to come in. "Allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ozera-Dragomir for their first dance!" He announced. Everyone turned to the entrance as Lissa and Christian entered. Lissa looked amazing in her reception dress. Lissa looked amazing in her long white mermaid style dress **(Pic on Profile)**. Everyone cheered as Christian spun Lissa out on the floor for their first dance. She was glowing with happiness and well Christian wasn't much better. He looked like a happy little bastard.

They twirled around the dance floor like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. The first song ended and flowed into the next song. Dimitri offered me a hand, I took it and stood up with him. He twirled me onto the dance floor to dance with Lissa and Christian. More couples followed and soon almost everyone was dancing.

Many dances and for others, drinks, later, everyone was seated back at their tables, eating their dinners. Most people were pretty drunk by now.

Once everyone finished up their dinners Christian lifted Lissa up onto a table and everyone watched as he stuck his head up her skirt and pulled her garter off with his teeth. Liss looked like a tomato when he did.

He flung the garter right at Dimitri, who caught it easily.

"You know what that means, right Dimitri?" Adrian asked as he elbowed Dimitri. "You're next."

Dimitri chuckled and wrapped his hand around me. "I have no problem with that." I gave him a huge smile and kissed his cheek.

Lissa went next as she threw her bouquet to the group of girls. This time Sydney came out with the bouquet.

"You know what that means, don't you, Adrian?" I mocked him and elbowed him hard in the side. Adrian's eyes widened. Truthfully he looked a little frightened. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to watch as Lissa and Christian held the knife and cut the cake together.

I laughed as Lissa shoved the first piece of cake in Christian's face. "Yea! Get some, Sparky!" I yelled. Christian returned it by shoving some cake in Lissa's face. They both giggled and I cracked up. He was giggling for Christ's sake.

As everyone had dessert, the speeches began. Most of them were boring and heartfelt, some were funny, but they all were really long. Even mine. Thought there was some comedy in it, it was still really long.

As the night progresses it continued to be magical. It really was a wedding fit for a King and Queen.

Dimitri and I decided to take a break from dancing and sat back down at the table. I was sitting next to him with my hand resting over my large belly. He had his arm wrapped around me.

"Doesn't this make you want to get married?" I asked him, as I rested my head on his shoulder. We looked on to Lissa and Christian who were still partying it up on the dance floor.

He smiled down at me and kissed my lips. "Everything makes me want to get married to you." He said.

I hit his shoulder. "You're so corny!" I said, he shrugged. I leaned in and licked the outer shell of his ear. Instantly turning us both on. "And so, so sexy." I whispered horsely in his ear.

"Let me guess, quickie in the coat closet?" He asked me.

I gave him an evil grin. "Quickie in the coat closet." I confirmed, lacing my fingers through his and pulling him up with me. We quickly weaved our way through the crowd, trying to get to our destination.

He looked to the right and left, before pushing open the door, dragging me in, and shutting it behind him.

Dimitri pushed me up against the wall opposite of the door where our lips connected in passion. Dimitri quickly hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He bunched the skirt of my dress up and let his fingers wander down to my pussy.

He groaned happily when he realized that I wasn't wearing underwear. I quickly undid his buckle and zipper and pushed his pants and boxers down. He managed to push his large self into my tight warmth. I could feel myself spasm around him as I got use to his size. He began to thrust hard into me, trying to bring us to a quick release.

"Mmmm... Oh yeah, just like that Baby." I moaned out. Dimitri was in mid-thrust, sweaty and grunting and all, when we heard the door open. We both gasped and turned our heads to see Adrian standing in the doorway, equipped with a smirk and a video camera. Adrian was using the communal video camera to get an intimate view of Lissa's wedding. We stopped thrusting and stared at Adrian, he stared back, eyes and mouth wide open.

"I'll just let you two finish." Adrian said in shock. We had actually caught Adrian Ivashkov off guard. Adrian slowly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Dimitri and I looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to fucking.

"Life's good." I said to Dimitri as we exited the coat closet, flattening the creases out of my dress. Dimitri kissed my lips and lead me out onto the balcony outside of the ballroom. We softly swayed to the distant beat of music from inside. Dimitri placed a finger under my chin, lifting my head up, and planted another long kiss there.

"It really is." Dimtri finally responded as we danced under the stars.

* * *

I know, I know, that chapter was practically oozing sugar it was so sweet. :) Well, it was a little corny too, I'll admit. But what do you expect, it's Lissa's wedding for god's sake and I can't imagine it any other way. But anyway, Happy Thanksgiving to all of my loyal readers. I know its been forever and a half since I last updated but my new school makes it really difficult to find time to write. Luckily I had this break to take some time to update. Make sure you guys check out my new stories too, they are up on my profile, oh and all the dresses are up there too ;) LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!

But most importantly... REVIEW!

-Adri


End file.
